Queen of Pain
by Noel McKey
Summary: Faith kommt nach dem Tod ihrer Grandma nach Hogwarts, sie landet in Slytherin. Sie wuchs bei ihrer Grandma auf, da ihre Mutter sie hasst. Complete. Ein riesen Dankeschön, für die Reviews! Über 150 jubel
1. Chapter 1

**Queen of Pain**

**Das hier ist meine neue Story...**

**Die Story ist nicht gebetat...da ich meine bisherige Beta schon genügend mit einer anderen Story strapaziere.**

**Vielleicht hat ja jemand von euch Lust darauf, das Betalesen zu übernehmen.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Alle bekannten Personen und Plätze aus dem Pottervers gehören JKR und einigen anderen Firmen...**

**Ich habe nicht vor mit meinen Fanfics Geld zu verdienen!**

**Summary:**

**Faith kommt nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter nach Hogwarts.  
Sie landet in Slytherin.  
Faith ist froh, nicht bei ihrer Mutter wohnen zu müssen, denn die hasst das Mädchen.  
Faith ist das Ergebniss einer Vergewaltigung, ihr Vater ist einer der Todesser, er weiß nichts von seiner Tochter.  
**

**Hier schon eine Bitte an euch...**

**...ich freue mich über jedes noch so kleine Review!**

**Also, Biiiiiittttteeee!**


	2. Ein neuer Anfang

Okay, hier ist das erste Kapitel...  
Wenn jemand einen Fehler findet, darf er ihn behalten..;-)

* * *

1. Ein neuer Anfang

Faith sah zur Uhr. „Noch zwei Stunden!", murmelte sie. Sie entdeckte eine Bank, nicht weit vom vereinbarten Treffpunkt, Eylops Eulenkaufhaus. Faith packte ihren Rucksack darauf und machte sich lang, sie schloss die Augen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

"Miss Faith Manomiac?" Sie fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Faith hatte geträumt, sie rieb sich die Augen und hoffte, dass die Person, die sie geweckt hatte, die Tränen nicht sah.  
"Hier..." Sie blinzelte. „...Sir!", murmelte sie, nachdem sie einen Mann ausgemacht hatte, der sich über sie beugte.  
"Kommen Sie!" Er befahl es beinahe. Faith sah zur Uhr. „Ich bin spät dran...", bemerkte er ihren Blick.  
"Was Sie nicht sagen?", flüsterte Faith.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte der düstere Mann.  
"Ist mir nicht aufgefallen, Sir!" Faith sah ihn ernst an. „Sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen, Sir? Ich möchte nicht nach einem „Fremden" rufen, wenn ich Sie... in diesen Massen verliere." Sie deutete auf die überlaufene Winkelgasse. Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah Faith abschätzend an.  
"Professor Severus Snape!", stellte er sich vor.  
"Freut mich, Sir!", murmelte Faith. Sie folgte ihm zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

"Miss Manomiac, das wurde für Sie abgegeben!" Der Wirt reichte Faith ein paar Kartons. „Wo Ihre Koffer sind, wissen Sie?"  
"Ja... vielen Dank, Tom!" Faith packte die Kartons in ihren großen Koffer.  
"Sie waren einkaufen?", fragte Severus irritiert.  
"Ja! Ich kann ja kaum in Durmstranguniform in Hogwarts auftauchen.", erklärte sie und verfrachtete die Koffer in den Kamin.  
"Wir haben die einmalige Erlaubnis, den Kamin direkt nach Hogwarts zu benützen.", bemerkte Severus und schickte die Koffer voraus. Danach war Faith an der Reihe, sie blieb am Kamin stehen, wartete auf Severus.  
"Kommen Sie, Miss Manomiac! Lassen Sie die Koffer hier, man wird sich später darum kümmern.", erklärte er.

Severus führte sie durch endlose Gänge und über Treppen, bis zu einem Wasserspeier.  
'Oje, wie soll ich mich hier je wieder rausfinden!', dachte Faith, als er plötzlich stehen blieb.  
"Lakritzstange!", sagte Severus. Sie hob die Augenbraue. War er wirr? Dann öffnete sich die Wand vor ihr. Severus winkte sie in die Öffnung. Faith holte tief Luft und trat hinein. Er murmelte einen Zauber und sie wurde aufwärts transportiert. Faith folgte dem Gang bis zu einer Tür.  
Faith klopfte an und die Tür öffnete sich. Sie konnte aber niemanden entdecken, also trat sie ein. Faith sah sich um, da waren eine Menge Bilder, sie beobachteten das Mädchen. Ein Tisch war vollbeladen mit magischen Gerätschaften, ein zerschlissener Hut lag im Regal und bei einer kleinen Treppe saß ein wunderschöner Vogel.  
"Ein Phönix!", flüsterte Faith und trat auf den Vogel zu. „Du bist aber ein Hübscher!", murmelte sie und strich ihm sanft übers Gefieder.  
"Fawkes scheint Sie zu mögen!", bemerkte jemand hinter ihr. Faith fuhr herum.  
"Ohhh...Entschuldigung, die Tür war offen.", erklärte sie.  
"Setzen Sie sich, Miss Manomiac!", bat der Mann. „Zitronendrops?" Faith schmunzelte.  
"Sie müssen Professor Dumbledore sein. Meine Grandma hat diese Sucht also von Ihnen. Die Zitronendrops?" Sie nahm sich einen Drops und lutschte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Miss Manomiac? ----- „Faith?" Albus berührte sie an der Schulter. Faith schrak auf.  
"Du vermisst sie sehr? Ohhh...Entschuldigung...Sie!"  
"Es ist okay, Professor. Freunde meiner Grandma dürfen mich duzen!", erklärte Faith ernst.  
"Gut! Du bist spät dran...", stellte Albus leise fest.  
"Im Tropfenden Kessel war die Hölle los.", erklärte sie. Der Direktor schmunzelte.  
"Aha..." Sie unterhielten sich über Faiths Pläne und ihre Laufbahn in Durmstrang, als Albus aufhorchte.  
"Sieht so aus, also kämen deine Mitschüler an.", murmelte er. Lärm drang durch die Fenster herein. „Dann gehen wir am besten gleich runter. Faith, wenn du Probleme, oder Fragen hast, du kannst immer zu mir kommen!", erklärte Albus. Faith setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf.  
"Ich schaffe das schon, Danke!" Sie folgte Albus hinunter in die große Halle. Er bat sie an einer Tür, neben dem Lehrertisch zu warten.

Faith lehnte sich gegen die Wand, sie sah zu, wie die Jugendlichen in die Halle strömten. Vor dem Lehrertisch stand ein Stuhl, darauf der zerschlissene Hut aus Albus' Büro. Es schien, als wären alle Schüler da, doch noch immer waren viele Plätze an den Tischen leer. Faith runzelte die Stirn, da öffnete sich die Tür der großen Halle noch einmal, da waren sie, die fehlenden Schüler. Die Neulinge, gerade elf Jahre alt, fortgerissen von zu Hause. Ängstlich scharrten sie sich vor dem Stuhl zusammen, noch war es nicht soweit.  
Zuerst hielt der Direktor eine Rede, er hieß alle willkommen, auch die Neulinge, dabei nickte er Faith leicht zu. Nach Albus hielt der Hut eine kurze Ansprache, doch Faith hörte nicht besonders aufmerksam zu. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Blicke der anderen Schüler zu ignorieren. Sie zuckte zusammen, als die alte Hexe mit dem Hut in der Hand ihren Namen aufrief. „Faith Manomiac!" Faith ging nach vorn und setzte sich. Der alte Hut landete auf ihrem Kopf.  
"Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ein paar dunkle Schatten liegen auf deiner Seele und doch leuchtet ein starkes Licht in dir! Wohin stecke ich dich? Du bist ein starkes Mädchen, mit Potenzial, ich denken SLYTHERIN ist eine gute Wahl!" Faith zog den Hut vom Kopf und ging zu dem Tisch, links an der Wand. Sie ließ sich auf einen Platz fallen und sah abwartend der restlichen Einteilung zu. Ein Mädchen ihr gegenüber, beobachtete sie neugierig, sie sah recht hübsch aus. Endlich, als auch der letzte Schüler saß, erschienen die verschiedensten Speisen auf den Tischen. Faith tat sich dies und jenes auf, und ließ es sich schmecken.

"Harry, sag mal hörst du mir zu?" Hermione stieß ihren Freund in die Rippen.  
"Ähmm... Ja...Hermione?", fragte er perplex.  
"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du dir mit Ron ein Zimmer teilst, oder ob ihr beide alleine wohnt?"  
"Hmm...und du?" Ron lachte leise.  
"Wir teilen uns das Zimmer!", erklärte er. „Du wohnst aber alleine, oder?" Hermione nickte.  
"Was fasziniert ihn denn so?", fragte sie. Ron wies zum Slytherintisch.  
"Die Neue!"  
"Sie ist hübsch, oder?", kam es von Harry  
"Ach, haben wir etwa dein Thema getroffen?", fragte Hermione schnippisch. Ron lachte laut auf, über Harrys verblüfftes Gesicht.

„Miss Granger?" Der Direktor war hinter sie getreten.  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
"Ich hätte eine Bitte an Sie, als Schulsprecherin. ----- Zeigen Sie Miss Manomiac ihre Zimmer." Er reichte Hermione ein Pergament, mit der Wegbeschreibung und dem Passwort.  
"Aber, das ist im Slytherinbereich, Sir!"  
"Ich weiß, ich könnte auch Mr. Malfoy darum bitten, aber ich glaube, es ist angenehmer für Miss Manomiac, wenn Sie es übernähmen!", erklärte Albus ruhig. Hermione nickte.

Nach dem Essen ging sie zum Slytherintisch hinüber und sprach die Neue an.  
"Faith?" Sie sah auf.  
"Ja?"  
"Ich soll dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Kommst du gleich, oder willst du warten?", fragte Hermione sie.  
"Wieso sollst du das machen? Die Neue ist in meinem Haus!", fragte Draco gereizt.  
"Das musst du Dumbledore fragen!", schnappte Hermione zurück. Faith sprang auf.  
"Ich komme mit!", erklärte sie und folgte Hermione aus der großen Halle. Langsam stiegen sie in den Kerker hinab.  
"Ich fühle mich hier unten einfach nicht wohl.", murmelte Hermione. „Aber wenn Dumbledore es für besser hält, wenn ein Mädchen dich herbringt... Mir graust schon davor, allein zurück zu gehen.", erklärte sie. Faith folgte ihr schweigend. „So, da sind wir!" Hermione hielt vor einem Bild, es zeigte eine junge Frau, sie war in schwarze Seide gekleidet.  
"Magic Incarta.", sagte Hermione und das Bild schwang auf. Faith sah hinein, ein recht schönes Zimmer erwartete sie. Ein breites Himmelbett, mit grünen Laken bezogen, dominierte den Raum. Ein Schreibtisch stand unter dem Fenster.  
"Ein echtes Fenster.", flüsterte Faith. Ein schmaler Lichtschein kam von einer Wand, Faith ging darauf zu. Hinter der Tapetentür, kam ein Badezimmer, in hellem Grün gefliest, zum Vorschein.  
"Schön!", bemerkte Faith.  
"Komm, ich zeige dir noch wo der Slytherinbereich ist. Aber ich kenne das Passwort nicht, danach musst du Snape fragen!", erklärte Hermione. Faith lief neben Hermione her, zu einer Wand.  
"Hier, dahinter ist das Slytherinreich."  
"Da brauche ich nicht unbedingt hinein.", flüsterte Faith.  
"Ohhh...darin ist das schwarze Brett, also musst du rein!", erklärte Hermione lächelnd.  
"Na, dann werde ich Professor Snape fragen, wenn ich ihn sehe. „Gehen wir? Ich führe, wenn ich mich verlaufe, kannst du helfen.", meinte Faith. Hermione lachte.  
"Okay, dann los!" Sie liefen nebeneinander her zurück zur Eingangshalle. „Geschafft! Den Rest findest du auch noch!", rief Hermione fröhlich.

Faith wandte sich zur Eingangstür.  
"Wohin willst du? Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit solltest du nicht mehr nach draußen gehen!", warnte Hermione sie.  
"Ich geh nur kurz vor die Tür, frische Luft schnappen und sehen, ob mein Vogel schon da ist.", murmelte Faith. Hermione nickte, sie wünschte eine gute Nacht und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Faith hatte die Eingangstür hinter sich geschlossen, sie sog die frische Luft ein und wollte gerade zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen stecken, als ihr beinahe das Herz stehen blieb.  
"Miss Manomiac, wollen Sie uns schon wieder verlassen?" Severus hatte neben der Tür an der Wand gelehnt und Faith war direkt an ihm vorbei gelaufen.  
"Nein, Sir! Ich brauchte frische Luft..."  
"Und?"  
"Wollte nach meinem Vogel Ausschau halten?", erklärte Faith ruhig.  
"Haben Sie sich selbst geschrieben?" Sie sah den Professor verwirrt an.  
"Wer tut denn so etwas? Nein, ich habe ihn nur voraus geschickt." Severus sah zum Himmel.  
"Ich kann keinen Vogel entdecken!", stellte er fest. Faith hob ebenfalls den Kopf, dann steckte sie zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen, sie stieß zwei kurze, hohe Pfiffe aus. Sie sah abwartend hinauf, dann grinste sie leicht. Ein dunkler Punkt näherte sich schnell.  
"Balthazar!", rief Faith leise. Sie fing den Vogel auf ihrem Arm auf. „Na, mein Hübscher..."  
"Das ist...", begann Severus irritiert.  
"Ein Adler!", beendete Faith seinen Satz  
"Er trägt einen Brief!", bemerkte Severus leise. Faith sah überrascht auf das Pergament, an Balthazars Fuß, sie entzifferte die Adresse.  
"Du bist über Durmstrang geflogen?", fragte sie leise. „Mein armer Balthazar! Ich bringe dich rein, dann kannst du dich ausruhen."  
"Ich komme mit!", erklärte Severus. „Und Sie sollten gleich mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen." Faith nickte, sie ging voraus. Severus schaute etwas verwirrt, als sie an dem Bild hielt. Sie brachte Balthazar in ihr Zimmer.  
"Ein Adler als Postvogel ist selten."  
"Sehr selten sogar,...sie lassen sich schwer zähmen. Ich habe Balthazar als Küken bekommen, er war aus dem Nest gefallen. Wir sind Freunde!", erklärte Faith, als sie wieder herauskam. Sie stieg hinter Severus in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem er das Passwort „Reinblut" genannt hatte.  
"Setzen Sie sich!", bat er leise. Faith ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken. „Also, an alle Neulinge...Willkommen in Slytherin. Wenn Sie Fragen oder Probleme haben, wenden Sie sich an mich, oder den Schulsprecher Draco Malfoy! Ich bitte Sie nur, machen Sie Slytherin keine Schande. Wenn Sie etwas tun, was...nun ja nicht den Regeln entspricht, lassen Sie sich nicht erwischen.", wandte Severus sich an die Schüler. Faith runzelte die Stirn, stiftete er sie gerade zum Regelbrechen an?

Sie gähnte herzhaft, nachdem Severus noch einige Regeln verlesen, und die Stundenpläne ausgegeben hatte.  
"Sir? War das jetzt alles?", fragte sie leise. Severus sah sie fragend an. „Wenn dem so ist, würde ich gern schlafen gehen."  
"So müde?", fragte ein Blondschopf schnippisch. Faith kramte in ihrem Kopf nach seinem Namen. Ach ja, er war der Schulsprecher, Draco Malfoy.  
"Flieg du mal, von Australien rüber und sei nicht müde. Da wo ich gerade herkomme, ist es bereits sieben Uhr Morgens. Und ich habe gerade mal zwei Stunden im Flieger, und zwei Stunden beim Warten in London geschlafen.", erklärte Faith und erhob sich schwerfällig.  
"Ich dachte, Sie kommen aus Bulgarien?", fragte Severus perplex.  
"Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber da Grandma gestorben ist, musste ich die Ferien bei meiner Mutter in Australien verbringen.", murmelte sie.  
"Dann gute Nacht, Miss Manomiac!", verabschiedete Severus sie. Faith stieg aus der Luke des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie gab Balthazar noch etwas zu fressen, danach fiel sie direkt in ihr Bett. Sie hatte kaum das Kissen berührt, da schlief sie auch schon. Der Brief aus Durmstrang musste bis zum Morgen warten.

* * *

Na gut, das war es erstmal...  
Wie wäre es mit einem Review? °die Leser flehend anschaut°  
Noel 


	3. Fragestunde

Okay, ihr habt echt lange warten müssen auf das neue Kapitel und das obwohl es wieder nicht gebetat wurde. Na ja, wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten.

Zu den Reviews, danke erstmal dafür...Mann, ich war vielleicht schockiert, als ich in den Stats gesehen habe, wieviele das erste Kapitel gelesen haben. okay, nun zu jedem einzeln:

jdsmile: Danke für den Hinweis, wegen des ausformulierens, normalerweise macht das meine Beta...ich meine, mich darauf hinweisen. Ich gebe mein bestes es hinzubekommen. Zu den Notizen, die mache ich mir eigentlich schon immer. Irgendwie ist die Story auch im groben schon fertig...  
Rosifer: Hey...du schon wieder. ;-) Ich finde es toll, dich immer wieder bei meinen Geschichten zu finden. Das ist angenehm, ein bekanntes (Gesicht). Was das Aussehen von Faith betrifft...im folgenden Kapitel mehr, okay außer die Augenfarbe, die habe ich glaube ich vergessen...nicht direkt, sie kommt in der Story noch vor. Etwas vage, oder? Ich habe sie doch erwähnt, habe es gerade gefunden.  
Faiths Vater (Oder hatte ich irgendwo Noel geschrieben?)...hmm...wenn wir die selben Gedanken haben, könnte er es sein...°grins°  
annkristin: Danke für dein Review und die Fragen. :-) Faith ist im siebten Jahr, ebenso wie Harry und Co. Ihre Vergangenheit, wird in der Geschichte vorkommen...aber ich kann nicht mehr verraten, noch nicht...  
Celina-HP: Danke sehr, für das Review und das Mut machen. :-) Ich hoffe, du schaust mal wieder vorbei.  
Weide: :-) Man erfährt noch, wer Faiths Vater ist...°still schweigt° Faith geht nicht nach Australien, sie will nicht in der Nähe ihrer Mutter sein...In Durmstrang war sie, weil es in der Nähe ihrer Grandma war, wo sie schließlich aufgewachsen ist...ich hoffe, ich habe jetzt nicht zu viel vorweggenommen.  
ElainSnape: Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe, es hat nicht zu lange gedauert...:-) Ich hoffe, du wirst weiter lesen.

So, nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel...

* * *

2. Fragestunde

Faith öffnete den Brief, kaum dass sie aufgewacht war. Er war von ihrer besten Freundin, ihrer Zimmerkameradin Natalie. Die Tinte war etwas verwischt, hatte Natalie geweint, als sie den Brief geschrieben hatte? Bestimmt! Sie hatte wohl erst am gestrigen Tag erfahren, dass Faith nicht nach Durmstrang zurückkehren würde, deshalb die Tränen. Keiner der beiden hatte damit gerechnet, doch Faith konnte den Wunsch ihrer Grandma nicht ausschlagen, wenn sie sich doch wünschte, dass Faith in Hogwarts zur Schule ging.

Deshalb war sie jetzt hier, musste ganz von vorn beginnen... Doch durch diesen Brief wusste sie auch, dass sie immer eine beste Freundin haben würde, Natalie, auch wenn sie in Durmstrang war. Sie würden sich einfach ganz oft schreiben, damit sie sich nicht aus den Augen verloren.

Faith machte sich schnell daran, Natalie zu antworten, noch bevor sie den Pyjama auszog. Sie schrieb von dem Tod ihrer Grandma, den Ferien in Australien und ihrem ersten Tag auf der Insel. Zwei Fuß Pergament bekam sie zusammen, in ihrer kleinen Schrift, Natalie würde wie immer eine Lupe brauchen, um den Brief zu entziffern. Diese Erinnerung trieb Faith ein leichtes Lächeln aufs Gesicht, als sie endlich unter die Dusche stieg.

Sie musste etwas in die Knie gehen, damit sie sich im Spiegel ansehen konnte, in Hogwarts gab es wohl nicht oft so große Mädchen. Das war schließlich auch etwas, was Faith an sich selbst gar nicht mochte. Sie überragte bestimmt wieder sämtliche Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang und da sie die letzte Stufe besuchte, wäre sie so mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit größer als alle anderen Schüler. Wenigstens ihr Hauslehrer war großgewachsen, wenn sie sich an die Professoren in Durmstrang erinnerte... Das war oft ein Bild, wenn diese kleinen Leute ihr eine Standpauke hielten, Faith hatte es sich schnell angewöhnt sich zu setzen, damit die Lehrer wenigstens das Gefühl von Macht über sie bekamen.

Mit festen geraden Strichen bürstete sie ihr langes, kastanienbraunes Haar, bevor sie es zu einem Zopf flocht und zusammenband. Ein wenig Make-up würde bestimmt nicht schaden, sie sah immer so käsig aus, aber egal wie lange sie in der Sonne lag, sie bekam einfach keine Farbe. Als sie fertig und zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen war, blinzelte sie sich selbst mit funkelnden blauen Augen zu und murmelte. „Du schaffst das schon, Faith!"

°°

„Balthazar, komm zurück!", rief Faith durch den Gang, sie pfiff, und der Adler kehrte um.„Du bist ein Dummkopf! Wir haben jetzt ein echtes Fenster!", schimpfte sie auf einer fremden Sprache mit ihm. Einige Slytherins sahen sie schon von der Seite an, aber als sie den Adler entdeckten staunten sie.  
"Ist das dein Adler?", fragte das Mädchen vom Vorabend.  
"Ja, er sollte einen Brief wegbringen. Aber, er ist Durmstrang gewohnt."  
"Verstehe ich nicht." Faith seufzte.  
"Durmstrang ist anders als Hogwarts. Viele der Zimmer, liegen unter der Erde, wir haben nur magische Fenster. Also fliegen die Postvögel durch die Gänge.", erklärte sie. „Aber hier habe ich ein echtes Fenster und Balthazar muss es lernen." Sie standen inzwischen in Faiths Zimmer, das Mädchen war ihr gefolgt. Faith setzte Balthazar auf das Fensterbrett und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs. Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Na los, flieg schon!", rief sie. Balthazar spannte die Flügel und flog davon. „Na, hoffentlich kapiert er es!", murmelte sie und drehte sich um. Sie streckte dem Mädchen die Hand hin. „Faith Manomiac!"  
"Milicent Bulstrode!" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

Plaudernd gingen die beiden zum Frühstück. Faith war recht froh, dass sie nicht ganz alleine war. Auch beim Unterricht, wie es schien, hatten sie und Milicent die gleichen Kurse gewählt.

°°

"Warum gerade die Räume neben meinen, Albus?"  
"Was ist das Problem, Severus?", fragte der Direktor verwirrt. Er sah von seinem Frühstückskaffee auf und direkt in die dunklen Augen seines Zaubertränkelehrers.  
"Miss Manomiac! Ihre Zimmer neben meinen? Jetzt habe ich gar keine Ruhe mehr. Ständiges Gekicher und so weiter!", rief Severus aufgebracht.  
"Gekicher? Soweit ich informiert wurde, ist Faith...Manomiac, ein ruhiger Mensch. Außerdem, war kein anderes Zimmer beziehbar. Falls es Probleme gibt, kann man nach einer anderen Lösung suchen.", erklärte Albus und damit war das Thema für ihn beendet.

Severus beobachtete den Neuzugang in seinem UTZ-Kurs genau. Sie war wirklich ruhig und eher besonnen. Und sie hatte Talent, was das Brauen von Zaubertränken anging, sie konnte gut mit Draco, oder Hermione konkurrieren. Auch ihre Teamarbeit ließ nichts zu wünschen übrig. Milicent Bulstrode war eigentlich eine miserable Schülerin, doch mit Faiths Hilfe, schaffte sie es, den Trank ohne Komplikationen zu brauen. Und das nicht, weil Faith alles allein machte, nein, sie half ihr nur.

Erst nach dem Läuten, runzelte Severus die Stirn über sie. Neville Longbottom, wie er es in seinen Kurs geschafft hatte, konnte Severus nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Jedenfalls, hatte Neville Faith heftig angerempelt, als er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte.  
"Pass doch auf, Zwerg!", rief Faith aufgebracht. Sie sah den Jungen kalt an und ging weiter. Neville starrte ihr nach, er war mit offenem Mund stehen geblieben. Harry musste ihn erst aus seiner Lethargie reißen.  
"Neville , komm endlich!", rief er und zog den Gryffindor aus dem Klassenzimmer.

War dieses Mädchen innerlich wirklich schon so kalt? Severus beobachtete sie während des Essens, doch sie verhielt sich normal, nicht anders als die restlichen Slytherins. Sie plauderte mit Milicent, doch scheinbar nervte sie Draco, denn sie sah ihn immer wieder böse an.

°°

"Also, erzähl mal, was machen deine Eltern?", fragte Draco sie. Faith ignorierte ihn, doch Draco gab nicht auf, immer wieder fragte er nach, bis Faith ihn böse anfunkelte.  
"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?", fragte sie genervt. Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
"Okay Eisprinzessin, du bekommst Aufschub.", murmelte er dann mit einem undefinierbaren Grinsen.

Draco gewährte ihr aber nur einen Aufschub bis zum Abendessen, dann kam er zurück auf das Thema Familie.  
"Also, Manomiac...Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört. Woher hast du ihn?" Faith seufzte.  
"Von meiner Mutter und die hat ihn von ihrem Vater?", fragte sie sarkastisch.  
"Woher kommt ihr?"  
"Ich bin ihn Sofia aufgewachsen, die meiste Zeit bei meiner Grandma."  
"Sofia?"  
"Die Hauptstadt von Bulgarien?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, diese ganze Fragestunde ging ihr einfach nur auf die Nerven.  
"Dann bist du in Durmstrang zu Schule gegangen?", fragte Draco nach.  
"Du hast es erfasst!" Faith funkelte ihn an.  
"Und dein Vater?"  
"Was hast du nur ständig mit meinem Vater?", fragte Faith ärgerlich.  
"Es interessiert mich!", erklärte Draco grinsend.  
"Okay, dann verrate ich dir ein Geheimnis, Malfoy. Ich kenne meinen Vater nicht, weder seinen Namen, noch etwas anderes.", erklärte Faith.  
"Gar nichts? Also, könnte er sogar ein Muggel sein?" Draco sah sie abschätzend an.  
"Dann wäre sie nicht in Slytherin.", stellte Milicent leise fest. Die anderen nickten.  
"Dass er ein Muggel ist, oder war, ist auszuschließen...", murmelte Faith.  
"Wieso? Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte Draco verblüfft.  
"Muggel werden keine Todesser!", bemerkte sie.  
"Wieso Todesser? Dein Vater war ein Todesser?" Faith nickte, als Draco sie fragend ansah. „Weißt du wirklich nicht mehr? Hast du deine Mom nie gefragt?"  
"Meine Mutter hasst mich und sie hasst meinen Erzeuger!", stellte Faith trocken fest. „Alles, was sie je gesagt hat, ist mein Vater ist, oder war Todesser. Sie hat sein Gesicht nie gesehen, und seinen Namen nie gehört.", erklärte sie.  
"Aber wieso, wie geht das? Man kennt doch den Namen von jemandem, mit dem man Sex macht, oder?", fragte Pansy Parkinson irritiert.  
"Weil er auf Befehl von V... vom dunklen Lord, meine Mutter vergewaltigt hat, verdammt noch mal! Reicht euch das, aus meiner Familiengeschichte? Dann gehe ich nämlich!", rief Faith. Sie war bei den letzten Worten aufgesprungen und lief nun aus der großen Halle.

°°

Nicht nur die Slytherins sahen ihr verwirrt nach. Viele in der großen Halle hatten ihre Worte gehört.  
„Ihr seid doch total blöde!", murmelte Milicent und folgte Faith eilig.

Auch Slytherins Hauslehrer schickte sich an, ihr zu folgen, doch Albus hielt ihn zurück.  
"Lass sie. Sie kommt allein zurecht!", murmelte er.  
"Du wusstest es? Warum bekomme ich so etwas nicht mitgeteilt? Wie soll ich auf solche Sachen reagieren?", fragte Severus enttäuscht.  
"Gar nicht, wenn sie nicht selbst zu dir kommt.", erklärte Albus und widmete sich wieder dem Abendessen. „Ach, noch eines, als Vorwarnung... Faith...Miss Manomiac, wird sicher bald kommen, um dich um Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung zu bitten! Gib ihr die Erlaubnis, okay?" Albus sah ihn ernst an. Severus blinzelte verwirrt. In Gedanken versunken, begann er Schokoladenpudding mit Erbsen zu essen, was den Direktor dazu veranlasste leise zu kichern. Woraufhin, Severus schließlich auch bemerkte, was er tat und den Teller von sich schob. Er funkelte Albus gereizt an und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die große Halle.

* * *

Okay, das war's wieder...Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn nicht, ein kleines Review, könnte mir helfen, es zu verbessern, beim nächsten Kapitel.  
Natürlich würde ich mich positive Reviews noch mehr freuen, in denen so etwas steht wie...gut gemacht...oder ...weiter so...ihr wisst schon. °bittend schaut und auf den Go-Button deutet° 

LG Noel


	4. Das Angebot

Da bin ich mal wieder, ach ich bin heute mal wieder in Update-Laune...nicht nur meine Leser von Seelenfarben sollen ihren Spaß bekommen, nun seid auch ihr dran...

Danke an meine Reviewer, auch wenn man in den Stats sehen kann, dass es da einige stille Leser geben muss...na ja, solange ihr lest und schweigt, solltet ihr schließlich nichts zum meckern gefunden haben, oder.

Nun gut, zu den Reviewern: °erstmal ein Butterbier rüberreicht°  
**Weide:** Na ja, vorerst hat Snape auch gar keine Ahnung von irgendetwas. Zusammenhalt und Freundschaft, da hast du Recht...aber Faith ist neu dabei, und die anderen sind schließlich schon ziemlich eingeschworen als Gruppe. Ich mag Milicent auch, aber ob sie dir nach dem Kap noch gefällt, ich weiß nicht, ich habe sie schließlich etwas verändert, das tut man ja, beim erwachsen werden, sich verändern. Aber ich hoffe, du bleibst bei der Story...  
**Kira: **Bin ich wirklich so durchschaubar...Ja ja Albus weiß vieles, aber eben doch nicht alles, was sich am Ende der Story noch rausstellen wird. °fies grinst, aber nicht zu viel verraten will°

Okay und nun zum neuen Kapitel...  
...viel Spaß.

* * *

3. Das Angebot

Mit Tränen in den Augen lief Faith davon, sie verließ das Schloss und lief über den Rasen. Sie wollte einfach nur fort, hier gehörte sie nicht hin. Sie war doch in Durmstrang zu Hause, dort kannte sie jeder, keiner stellte unbequeme Fragen. Niemand beurteilte sie nach ihrer Herkunft.

°°

„Faith, warte bitte!" Milicent rannte ihr nach, erst beim See blieb Faith stehen. „Bist du okay?", fragte Milicent sie leise.

"Ich bin so wütend, ich bin so was von sauer!", flüsterte Faith und ballte die Fäuste.

"Auf Draco? Hasst deine Mutter dich wirklich?"

"Kann man so sagen.", murmelte Faith. „Ich kann sie sogar etwas verstehen, aber ich bin doch nicht schuld. Ich habe sie doch nicht vergewaltigen lassen. Ich bin nur das Ergebnis." Milicent umarmte Faith, sie setzten sich ins weiche Gras, das hier könnte wohl etwas länger dauern...

"Dann bist du sauer auf deine Mutter?"

"Sauer? Ja. Ich musste zwei Monate bei ihr und ihrer neuen Familie verbringen. Die Kids und ihr Dad waren okay, aber meine Mutter? Ich war froh, als ich einen Job gefunden habe, und mir das Motel leisten konnte.", erzählte Faith.

"Auf wen bist du dann sauer? Dein...", fragte Milicent neugierig. Faith unterbrach sie.

"Mein Erzeuger? Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin sauer auf V... Du-weißt-schon-wen, er hat den Befehl gegeben.", rief sie. Milicent setzte sich gerade hin.

"Sei nur vorsichtig.", flüsterte sie. „Slytherin sind gut zu sprechen auf ihn. Viele Eltern von Slytherins sind Todesser. Es läuft sogar ein Gerücht durch Hogwarts, dass Snape selbst einer ist." Faith sah Milicent verblüfft an.

"Warum bleibst du dann? Warum gibst du dich mit mir ab?", fragte sie. Milicent grinste.

"Ich hasse den dunklen Lord. Mein Dad ist wegen ihm gestorben. Dad war ein Todesser, er wurde geopfert.", erzählte sie. „Warum ich mich mit dir abgebe? Ich mag dich... und die anderen schneiden mich, seit den Ferien."

"Warum?"

"Ich habe mich ziemlich verändert, das macht ihnen wohl Angst. Warte..." Milicent zog etwas aus ihrem Umhang. Sie reichte Faith ein Foto.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Faith überrascht.

"Das bin ich, vor einem Jahr.", murmelte Milicent.

"Eine große Veränderung.", bemerkte Faith. Das Foto zeigte Milicent, grobschlächtig und ziemlich maskulin. Nun saß sie mit weiblichen Formen und Gesichtszügen vor Faith.

"Meine Mom meinte es sind die Hormone und ein Wachstumsschub." Faith schmunzelte.

"Das ist toll, du hast dich gut entwickelt." Milicent lachte.

"Danke!" Sie schauderte. „Lass uns reingehen, es wird kalt.", murmelte sie.

°°

Faith schrak viel zu früh aus ihren Träumen, sie streckte sich lange und beschloss schließlich doch aufzustehen. Es war noch Zeit bis zum Frühstück, doch frische Luft würde ihr nicht schaden. Sie duschte schnell, zog bequeme Kleidung über und ging hinaus. Sie lief zum See und setzte sich unter einen Baum. Faith sah dem Kraken zu, wie er sich nahe am Ufer, im Wasser treiben ließ. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab.

"Faith?" Sie schrak auf.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Albus sanft und setzte sich neben sie ins Gras. Faith setzte ein Lächeln auf.

"Ja Sir, alles bestens!", erklärte sie. „Warum wollte Grandma, dass ich nach Hogwarts komme? Ich hatte Freunde in Durmstrang. Wissen Sie, warum ich neu anfangen musste?", fragte sie leise.

"Ich kenne den Grund nicht. Aber es gibt einen guten, da bin ich mir sicher." Albus erhob sich bald wieder. „Komm mit nach drinnen. Du kannst schon frühstücken! ---- Warum bist du eigentlich schon auf?", fragte er noch.

"Ich bin gestern zu früh zu Bett gegangen. Der Jetlag!", erklärte Faith und ließ sich vom Direktor auf die Füße ziehen. Sie gingen nebeneinander her zum Schloss zurück, in die große Halle. Faith war von den Schülern die Erste beim Frühstück, doch von den Lehrern waren schon einige anwesend. Ihr Hauslehrer sah ihr abschätzend entgegen, sie nickte ihm zu und setzte sich. Faith blieb nicht lang alleine, schon bald stießen die ersten Slytherins zu ihr. Sie grüßten Faith, doch sonst wagten sie es nicht, sie anzusprechen. Zu sehr spukte ihnen, der vergangene Abend durch den Kopf. Faith verließ wenig später die große Halle, sie musste sich noch umziehen, für den Unterricht.

°°

Faith war nun schon eine Weile in Hogwarts, sie hatte sich mittlerweile ganz gut eingelebt. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie gemeinsam mit Milicent, oft auch die Pausen. Heute sahen sie viele Schüler flüsternd zusammenstehen.

"Hast du schon gehört?"

"Malfoy hat gekündigt?"

"Gekündigt?"

"Ja, er will als Sucher aufhören."

"Er tritt aus dem Team aus?" Sie belauschten ein paar Hufflepuffjungen.

"Was wohl der Grund ist?", fragte Faith Milicent leise.

"Vielleicht braucht er Zeit für seine Freundin!", meinte sie schmunzelnd. „Oder er nimmt Nachhilfe und hat keine Zeit mehr fürs Training." Faith schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Sie gingen nach drinnen, Hausaufgaben machen.

°°

Sie dachte nicht weiter an Draco und das Quidditchteam, bis zu einem Nachmittag. Es war schon kühler geworden, nicht ungewöhnlich für den Oktober. Faith hatte es sich unter „ihrem" Baum gemütlich gemacht. Sie reparierte gerade eine alte Halskette, sie war ihr wohl im Schlaf zerrissen. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt, auf der Suche danach, bis sie die Kette endlich zwischen den Matratzen fand.  
Faith hatte die Kette einmal von ihrer Grandma geschenkt bekommen. Sie sah nicht wertvoll aus, und doch war sie es. Ein Smaragd war beinahe ganz von Platin umhüllt, aber man konnte diese Hülle zur Seite klappen, das reflektierte Licht brach sich dann ganz wundervoll in dem Stein. Nun war das Platinhalsband gerissen, Faith hatte es gerade wieder zusammengefügt, als ihr jemand die Kette entriss.

"Malfoy!", rief Faith und rannte ihm nach.

"Was willst du mit dem billigen Teil?", fragte er lachend. Doch Draco verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass Faith aufholte. Er riss einem Hufflepuff den Besen aus der Hand und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Ein weiterer Hufflepuff auf dem Weg zum Quidditchtraining, hielt ihr wortlos seinen Besen hin.

"Danke! Du kriegst ihn gleich wieder!", rief Faith und schwang sich auf.  
Sie schoss auf Draco zu, sie stoppte nicht, sondern umflog ihn ziemlich nah, dass er vor Schreck beinahe vom Besen fiel.

"Gib mir die Kette zurück!" Sie waren ziemlich hoch oben. Draco machte kehrt und flog davon. Doch Faith fiel nicht darauf herein, sie hatte gesehen, wie Draco die Kette fallen ließ.

Sie ging in den Sturzflug, schraubte sich immer tiefer. Unter ihr hielten die Hufflepuffs den Atem an, als Faith die Kette greifen konnte und sich in einem Looping abfing. Sie hielt den Besen etwa zwei Meter hoch in der Luft und legte die Kette um, bevor sie landete. Der Hufflepuff nahm ihr seinen Besen mit offenem Mund ab.

"Sag mal, wo hast du das denn gelernt?", fragte Milicent ganz außer Atem. „Spielst du Quidditch?" Faith grinste leicht.

"Ich habe es von meinem Grandpa gelernt, bevor er starb. Ich kenne nicht mal die Regeln von Quidditch!", murmelte sie.

"Die bringe ich dir bei!" Ein Junge tauchte neben ihr auf. Er war klein und sah recht jung aus. „Hi! Ich bin Mikkael Melon, Viertklässler und Captain des Slytherinquidditchteams." Faith sah ihn abschätzend an.

"Und?", fragte sie.

"Du hast bestimmt davon gehört, dass Malfoy bei und aussteigen will? Wir brauchen einen Sucher und du bist gut!", erklärte Mikkael. Faith schluckte.

"Ich habe niemals Quidditch gespielt, aber eines weiß ich, Sucher sind klein und wendig. Ich bin beides nicht!"

"Oh doch, auf einem Besen bist du es!", beharrte er auf seinem Standpunkt.

"Ich bin nur noch ein Jahr hier.", versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

"Ich weiß, aber es gäbe uns Zeit einen neuen Sucher zu finden, ohne auf Malfoy angewiesen zu sein.", murmelte Mikkael.

"Versuch es doch mal.", bat Milicent.

"Aber ich muss soviel lernen und so."

"Das kriegen wir hin, wir legen das Training so, dass es niemandem in der Quere kommt." Mikkael sah Faith bittend an.

"Okay, aber nur zur Probe, okay?", fragte sie. Er strahlte sie an.

"Klar ist das Okay. Wann hast du Zeit, für die Regeln und so?"

"Nach dem Abendessen?" Faith sah Milicent fragend an. Sie nickte heftig.

"Heute? ---- Cool!" Mikkael wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Mikkael? Warum will Malfoy aussteigen?", rief Faith ihm nach.

"Ich denke, er kann nicht damit umgehen, dass ich Teamcaptain geworden bin und nicht er.", rief Mikkael zurück und verschwand um die Ecke.  
Faith hob die Augenbrauen und sah Milicent an, diese nickte. Ja, das konnten sich die Mädchen gut vorstellen.

* * *

Okay, das war es mal wieder, irgendwie ist es eines der Kapitel, das einem nach mehrmaligem lesen nicht mehr gefällt, aber ich kriege es einfach nicht besser hin.

Sagt mir ruhig eure Meinung, auch wenn euch das Kapitel nicht gefallen hat, ich komme damit klar...

Noel


	5. Ein Übergriff

So, da bin ich mal wieder...Band sechs ausgelesen und drüber nachgedacht...tja, es geht nicht in meinen Kopf, dass Sev der Böse sein soll...die kleinen Hinweise arbeiten auch dagegen...°Hoffnung nicht aufgeben will° Als kleiner Hinweis, in meinen Storys, die ich vor Band sechs begonnen habe, zu schreiben, wird Sev der alte bleiben...auch wenn das dann wohl evtl. als OOC einzustufen ist...dann ist es halt so...

Okay und schon geht es weiter mit Faith...nein zu erst zu meinem Reviewschreiber **Darkshadowydancer:** Du bist der einzige Reviewer gewesen, dafür verdienst du dir ein Butterbier °rüber schiebt° mal jemand dem mein Schreibstil gefällt...°gleich ein paar Zentimeter wächst° Es hat ein wenig gedauert, lesen war einfach wichtiger... hat dir Band sechs gefallen? Ich fand ihn okay, aber er wirft bei mir mehr Fragen auf, als dass er beantwortet... vielleicht habe ich auch einfach etwas übersehen? °nochmal lesen muss° Also, danke für dein Review und ich hoffe du bleibst weiter dabei...

An alle anderen Leser...ich weiß, dass ihr da draußen seid...dafür liebe ich diese Stats...ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story und ihr lest fleißig weiter...Meinungen könnt ihr gerne bei mir loswerden und ich habe auch nichts gegen Kritik einzuwenden...Das war ein Hinweis auf den GO-Button...°grins°

Okay...und nun...viel Spaß...

* * *

4. Ein Übergriff

Faith setzte sich gerade zum Abendessen, als Mikkael auch schon den Platz wechselte.  
"Ich habe es noch niemandem gesagt. Ist doch okay, oder?", fragte er. Faith nickte, sie lauschte aufmerksam seinen Erklärungen der Regeln, sich bewusst, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Und sie war sich sicher, nicht nur Draco schaute herüber.

°°

"Ist das nicht Melon, mit dem die Neue redet?", fragte Harry überrascht. Hermione seufzte.  
"Sie ist jetzt seit zwei Monaten in Hogwarts, also ist sie nicht mehr neu. Ihr Name ist Faith."  
"Faith? Seit wann redet sie mit dem Captain des Slytherinteams?"  
"Vielleicht interessiert sie sich ja für Quidditch?", murmelte Hermione. Harry sah sie an und lächelte.  
"Solche Mädchen sind selten und wenn, sind sie meistens Spielerinnen.", bemerkte er. Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

°°

Faith gab sich wirklich viel Mühe, die Regeln zu behalten und sie bekam ein Sondertraining von Mikkael. Er hatte sogar einen Schnatz besorgt.  
"Wo hast du den denn her?", fragte Milicent verblüfft. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt beim Training zuzusehen.  
"Ich habe ganz einfach Snape gefragt!", erklärte Mikkael und gab Faith das Zeichen, die Augen zu schließen.  
"Hat er nicht gefragt, warum?", fragte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Sie hörte das leise Flattern der kleinen goldenen Flügel, dann verschwand es wieder. Der Schnatz war unterwegs.  
"Doch, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Malfoy aussteigen will, und ich einen neuen Sucher finden muss! Los!" Faith jagte in die Höhe, sie sah sich um und entdeckte das goldene Glitzern nicht weit, von einer der Tribünen. Sie presste sich auf den Besen und schoss los. Mikkael zauberte ihr ein paar Gegner in den Weg, denen sie recht gut auswich, nur durch einen flog sie hindurch. Kein Problem, es waren ja nur Luftspiegelungen. Faith streckte die Hand aus und... Sie hatte ihn gefangen!  
"Spitzenzeit!", rief Mikkael.  
"Und du hast nur einen vom Besen gehauen.", lachte Milicent, als Faith sanft landete.  
"Das war's für heute. Ab jetzt wirst du offiziell mit uns trainieren, wenn es okay für dich ist?" Mikkael sah Faith unsicher an.  
"Okay, ich mach euch den Sucher, bis du einen neuen gefunden hast.", erklärte sie und sprang auf die Füße.  
"Klasse!", rief er aus.  
"Du kriegst das hin!", meinte auch Milicent. Faith war sich selbst da nicht so sicher.

°°

Sie saß beim Frühstück und beobachtete Mikkael, er sprach gerade mit Draco. Und Faith war sich sicher, es ging um das Team.  
"Du hast einen neuen Sucher?", brüllte Draco plötzlich. Mikkael nickte nur, er ließ sich von dem älteren nicht einschüchtern.  
"Ich hoffe für dich, er ist nur halb so gut, wie ich. Sonst wirst du wohl nicht mehr lange Teamcaptain sein.", rief Draco und grinste fies.  
"Sie ist besser, als du!", stellte Mikkael trocken fest.

Faith sah wie Draco zornig wurde, sie wollte am liebsten verschwinden. Einen Malfoy als Feind zu haben, wäre bestimmt nicht toll.  
"Sie? Ein Mädchen? Wer?" Die ganze Halle schien auf die Antwort zu warten. Ganz plötzlich hatte Faith ein Gefühl von Stärke in sich. Sie erhob sich langsam.  
"Ich...ich bin dein Ersatz, oder hast du damit ein Problem?", fragte Faith und sah Draco herausfordernd an.  
"Du?" Draco lachte laut auf. „Na, hoffentlich fällst du damit nicht auf die Nase!", rief er. Faith zog ironisch die Mundwinkel hoch.  
"Wir werden sehen?", murmelte sie und verließ die große Halle. Draußen lehnte sie sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch. „Hoffentlich mache ich keine Fehler.", flüsterte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

°°

Harry betrat blass den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
"Harry, was ist los?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.  
"Die Neue, ich habe sie gerade beim Training gesehen. Sie ist echt gut, sie fliegttotal gefährliche Manöver. Vielleicht sollte ich langsam nach einem Ersatz für mich suchen.", murmelte Harry schwach. Ron sah ihn ungläubig an.  
"Ich habe gehört, Melon musste ihr erst die Regeln beibringen."  
"Ist sie wirklich so gut?", fragte Hermione nun.  
"Sie ist wohl ein Naturtalent!", meinte Harry.  
"Na, dann habt ihr etwas gemeinsam. Sie gefällt dir doch?" Hermione sah ihn wissend an.  
"Ja schon, aber sie ist eine Slytherin und so düster. Hast du ihr mal in die Augen gesehen?", fragte Harry. Neville nickte.  
"Sie sind eiskalt, wie...ich weiß nicht.", flüsterte er und erschauerte. Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ach, Neville...du musst gegen deine Angst kämpfen!", murmelte er. Neville seufzte und nickte dann grinsend.  
"Ich versuche es!"

Faith trainierte nun schon eine ganze Weile mit dem Team und sie schaffte es trotzdem, genug zu lernen. Sie fiel nach dem Training regelmäßig erschöpft ins Bett, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie ihr bestes geben musste. Faith träumte schlecht, doch das war es nicht, was sie weckte. Sie spürte eine Schwere auf sich, schockiert schlug sie die Augen auf. Und es war ein Instinkt, der sie dazu trieb, um sich zu schlagen. Ihre Faust traf und die Schwere verschwand von ihr.  
"Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, du Mistkerl... und wage es ja nie wieder...", brüllte Faith außer sich. Das Portrait schwang auf und der Eindringling verschwand. Sie schwang sich aus dem Bett und trat im Pyjama auf den Gang. Sie starrte das Mädchen auf dem Bild vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Wie konntest du nur? Wieso hast du ihn reingelassen? Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte sie nicht gerade leise. Das Mädchen senkte den Kopf.  
"Er wusste das Passwort, ich... ich dachte, du erwartest ihn.", stammelte sie.  
"Kannte er auch das Zeichen?" Das Mädchen in schwarz schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Warum hast du ihn reingelassen, mitten in der Nacht?" Faith wurde langsam aber sicher sauer. Das Mädchen flüsterte und Faith platzte der Kragen. „Weil er ein hübscher Kerl ist?", brüllte sie. „Dann hoffe ich, dass er ein hübsches Veilchen bekommt, das zu ihm passt:" Sie ballte die Fäuste. „Lass nie wieder jemanden in mein Zimmer, außer du hast meine Erlaubnis. Niemanden, auch wenn er das Passwort kennt. Das wir übrigens gleich ändern werden...!"

"Miss Manomiac, was geht hier vor, was treiben Sie mitten in der Nacht auf dem Gang?" Faith zuckte zusammen. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus sanfter, als er sah, wie verstört das Mädchen war.  
"Mir geht es gut, Sir! Es ist alles in Ordnung.", erklärte Faith. Sie sah auf und musste sich plötzlich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, was Severus nicht verborgen blieb.  
"Was ist so erheiternd?" Faith biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nichts, Sir!"  
"Miss Manomiac?" Seine Stimme bekam einen gefährlichen Klang.  
"Nur ein Gerücht, das ich gehört habe."  
"Was für ein Gerücht?"  
"Nicht wichtig, Sir!" Severus sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an, sie seufzte.  
"Es wird erzählt Sir, dass Sie sogar in Ihren Roben schlafen. Ich wollte es ja nicht glauben...aber." Faith senkte den Kopf. „Es ist vier Uhr morgens und Sie sehen recht verschlafen aus, Sir. Also scheint es wahr zu sein.", murmelte sie und wollte durch die Luke steigen.  
"Ich bin Ihnen zwar keine Erklärung schuldig...", begann Severus und Faith hielt inne. „Ich bin am Schreibtisch eingeschlafen, war also noch nicht im Bett. Aber vielleicht wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen...wenn ich in Schlafkleidung aufgetaucht wäre? Geweckt von Ihrem Geschrei?", fragte er.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie geweckt habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir lieber gewesen wäre, Sir... da ich nicht weiß, was Sie zu tragen pflegen. Ich kann Sie mir schlecht im Pyjama vorstellen.", murmelte Faith und verschwand grinsend in ihrem Zimmer. Doch sie steckte noch einmal den Kopf heraus.  
"Sie sollten auch schlafen gehen, Sir. Ich verspreche, nicht mehr zu schreien. Gute Nacht, Professor!", rief sie und zog das Portrait hinter sich zu. Severus verharrte noch einen Moment, bevor er sich ebenfalls wieder in seine Räume begab.

Das Mädchen hatte Probleme, er hatte gehört, was sie gerufen hatte. Warum hatte sie ihm nicht von dem Übergriff berichtet? Er würde sich darum kümmern müssen, aber zuerst brauchte er etwas Schlaf. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, was wohl noch für verrückte Gerüchte über ihn im Umlauf waren. In seinen Roben schlafen. Mit einem Schnauben verschloss er seinen Eingang...

* * *

Kommt nur mir das Kapitel so kurz vor? Na ja, mir scheint nicht viel eingefallen zu sein...Da muss ein Kompromis her...ich versuche gleich nächste Woche ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen, ist das okay?

Gut, dann erstmal bis nächste Woche...

LG Noel


	6. Ring frei

Hier geht es auch weiter, auch wenn nur ein Review in meiner Mailbox gelandet ist, es ist im übrigen jedem erlaubt mir ein Review zu senden...ich weiß ja, dass ihr da draußen seid, ich liebe diese Stats ganz einfach...

**KiraGmork:** Schön, dass du dabei bleibst...Harry in einer Krise, das wollte ich schon immer mal schreiben...Die Idee mit Sev kam mir eigentlich nur, weil ich selbst mal über der Arbeit eingeschlafen bin...na ja so verarbeitet man halt sein Leben in den Storys, aber so kommen sie besser rüber, wenn sie nicht total erfunden sind.  
Sev sanft...ich habe schon alles versucht, aber ich kriege ihn einfach nicht böse...ich habe schon nach dem ersten Kapitel wieder aufgegeben...Danke für dein Review...°Ein Butterbier rüberschiebt und zuprostet°

So, nun wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß...

* * *

5. Ring frei

Faith saß schon eine Weile beim Frühstück, sie sah angestrengt auf die Tischplatte. Schwer bemüht, nicht zu lachen, seit Draco Malfoy die große Halle betreten hatte.  
"Draco, was ist passiert?", hatte Pansy panisch gerufen.  
"Hübsche Farbe, Malfoy!", kam es von einer Ravenclaw.  
"Passt gut zu deinen Augen!", rief Harry lachend.

"Faith, alles okay?", fragte Milicent besorgt, als sie sah, wie ihre Freundin um Fassung rang. Faith stiegen bereits die Tränen in die Augen.  
Dann kam auch noch ihr Hauslehrer an den Tisch. In ihren Gedanken entstand plötzlich ein Bild von ihm, im Pyjama. Faith schluckte den Lachreiz herunter und senkte den Kopf noch ein Stück tiefer. Das Lachen stieg in ihr auf, doch Faith unterdrückte es mit aller Kraft.  
"Mr. Malfoy, woher haben Sie dieses wunderschöne Veilchen?", fragte Severus gerade, als Faith schnaubte, um den Druck in sich zu mindern.  
"Lassen Sie es raus, Miss Manomiac. Sonst platzen Sie noch!", murmelte er. Faith sprang auf, sie schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen.  
"Würde mein Image ruinieren, Sir!", flüsterte sie gepresst und lief aus der großen Halle. Sie rannte bis zum See, erst dort ließ sie ihr herzhaftes Lachen frei. Sie brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich beruhigen konnte.

°°

"Es ist schön, dich lachen zu hören, Faith." Sie schrak zusammen und sah auf.  
"Professor?" Albus war ihr leise gefolgt. Faith versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht aufzusetzen.  
"Bei mir brauchst du deine Maske nicht, Faith.", flüsterte Albus sanft. „Deine Grandma und ich...wir waren sehr gute Freunde. Sie brauchte manchmal...jemanden zum Reden."  
"Sie wissen, was passiert ist?", fragte Faith verstehend. Albus nickte.  
"Ja! Und heute Nacht...was ist passiert? Professor Snape hat mir von einem Übergriff berichtet."  
"Hat er das?" Faith schluckte.  
"Du hast Mr. Malfoy das blaue Auge verpasst, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise. Faith grinste ihn an.  
"Es war ein Reflex! Ich habe gut getroffen, hmm?", bemerkte sie. Albus lachte auf.  
"Oh ja, das hast du!" Das Läuten der Schulglocke erklang.  
"Ich muss zum Unterricht, Sir.", murmelte Faith und erhob sich. Albus folgte ihr erst viel später. Was hatte das Mädchen nur schon alles erleben müssen, dass sie ihr Lachen verbergen wollte?

°°

Severus saß schon an seinem Pult, als der UTZ-Kurs ins Klassenzimmer strömte. Ein wenig verwundert blickte er in die Runde.  
"Wo ist Miss Granger?", fragte er.  
"Auf der Krankenstation, Sir. Sie hat sich bei Ginny mit den Windpocken angesteckt.", erklärte Ron.  
"Aha!" Severus sah auf den leeren Stuhl neben Draco. „Und Mr. Goyle?"  
"Krankenstation!", murmelte Draco.  
"Auch Windpocken?"  
"Magenschmerzen, Sir!", bemerkte Crabbe. Severus nickte leicht.  
"Dann brauchen Sie, einen neuen Teampartner, Mr. Malfoy.", meinte er. Neville, sonst in einem Team mit Hermione, sank in sich zusammen. Severus sah sich um, sein Blick landete bei Milicent und Faith. „Miss Bulstrode, Sie arbeiten heute mit Mr. Malfoy zusammen! Mr. Longbottom, Sie bilden ein Team mit Miss Manomiac!", bestimmte er.  
Milicent wechselte sofort den Platz, während Neville große Augen bekam, und vor sich hin stammelte...  
"Warum immer ich?" Faith drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Was ist los, Zwerg? Kommst du endlich her?", fragte sie leicht genervt. Neville zuckte zusammen, doch er straffte sich und kam herüber. Severus ging zurück zu seinem Pult, er ließ ein Rezept an der Tafel erscheinen.  
"Das ist Ihre Aufgabe für heute.", erklärte er. „Fangen Sie an!"

°°

Faith packte Nevilles Hand, als er etwas in den Trank geben wollte. Er zuckte aufs heftigste zusammen und Faith wies zur Tafel.  
"Ohhh..." Neville legte die Zutat in seiner Hand zurück und griff nach einer anderen. Langsam ließ er die Florfliegen in den Trank fallen und Faith wandte sich wieder ihrer Schrumpelfeige zu, die sie in Würfel schnitt. Neville sah nun immer wieder zur Tafel, bevor er an den Kessel trat. Faith schmunzelte. Dieser Junge war gar nicht so schlecht, er hatte ganz einfach wahnsinnige Angst vor Snape.

°°

Plötzlich hallte ein Knall durch das Klassenzimmer.  
"Longbottom!", brüllte Severus durch den Qualm. Nachdem dieser sich verzogen hatte, sah er verblüfft auf Neville hinab. „Ein Wunder, Ihr Kessel steht ja noch, Longbottom!", bemerkte Severus und sah sich nach dem anderen Unglücksraben um. „Ach nein, Malfoy und Bulstrode.", murmelte er.  
"Bulstrode hat das Flussgras ganz reingeworfen!", schimpfte Draco.  
"Tja Mr. Malfoy, es ist Teamarbeit, Sie sind selber schuld, Sie hätten es verhindern können.", erklärte Severus.  
"Dumme Kuh!", murmelte Draco.  
"Sie werden wohl keine Punkte bekommen, für diese Aufgabe, Mr. Malfoy! Miss Bulstrode, Sie gehen inzwischen bitte Miss Manomiac und Mr. Longbottom zur Hand." Milicent sah den Professor mit offenem Mund an und wechselte eilig zu Faith hinüber.

"Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie sofort. Faith sah Neville an.  
"Wir…wir brauchen nur noch die Skarabäuskäfer, zwei Stück!", erklärte er.  
"Dann mahlt ihr beide je einen und ich rühre nachher.", murmelte Faith. Neville nickte und sie machten sich an ihre Aufgaben.  
"Zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn, dabei das Pulver hinzugeben. Dann siebenmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Zwei Minuten ziehen lassen!", las Neville vor, während Faith rührte. Severus sah ihr dabei kurz über die Schulter.  
"Gut, füllen Sie den Trank ab und stellen Sie Ihre Proben auf mein Pult!", rief er dann in die Klasse. „Sie ebenfalls, Miss Bulstrode!" Milicent sah überrascht von ihm zu Faith.

°°

Die Ergebnisse dieser Aufgabe, hingen in ihrer nächsten Zaubertränkestunde, drei Tage später, neben der Tür aus. Neville stand mit offenem Mund vor dem Pergament.  
"Longbottom, geh aus dem Weg!", blaffte Pansy ihn an. Sie suchte nach ihrem Namen und blieb dabei, bei Neville hängen. „Longbottom hat ein Ohnegleichen?", rief sie überrascht aus. Nun sahen alle Neville an, er aber ging langsam zu seinem Platz, dabei musste er an Faith vorbei.  
"Danke!", flüsterte er.  
"Wofür? Du hast selbst dafür gearbeitet."  
"Aber, mit Hermione habe ich nie eine solche Note bekommen.", murmelte Neville.  
"Aus gutem Grund, Mr. Longbottom. Miss Granger hat in Ihrem Team die meisten Aufgaben erledigt, Sie durften nur vorbereiten. Mit Miss Manomiac, waren Sie ein gleichstarkes Team.", erklärte Severus, der gerade das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.  
"Sir? Warum habe ich ein Annehmbar bekommen?", fragte Milicent. „Ich habe den Trank versaut. Und bei Faith habe ich nichts getan, außer einen Käfer zu zerstoßen."  
"Wollen Sie an meiner Entscheidung zweifeln, Miss Bulstrode?", fragte Severus gefährlich leise. Milicent schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein Sir, ich hätte im Höchstfall ein S oder ein M erwartet.", erklärte sie und setzte sich.

Neville bekam sein Grinsen den ganzen Tag nicht mehr vom Gesicht, selbst als Draco ihn blöd von der Seite anmachte, ließ er sich nicht ärgern. Faith schmunzelte leise, wenn sie ihm begegnete.

°°

Draco sah beim Abendessen mit einem teuflischen Blick zu Faith, er beugte sich zu Goyle.  
"Das wird sie büßen!"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Erst nimmt sie mir meinen Platz im Slytherinteam und dann auch noch meinen Platz, als Spitzenschüler bei Snape. Nur weil sie teamfähiger ist, als ich.", spie Draco aus. Goyle sah seinen Freund an.  
"Aber, sie ist eine Slytherin."  
"Das ist mir egal!"

°°

Nun war er heran, der Tag ihres ersten Quidditchspiels. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor!  
Faith saß äußerst nervös über ihrem Essen, sie stocherte nur auf dem Teller herum.  
"Faith, man kann es auch essen." Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch.  
"Hä?" Milicent kicherte.  
"Du kriegst das schon hin.", murmelte sie. Faith nickte unsicher, sie erhob sich.

Auf dem Weg aus der großen Halle, stolperte sie wieder einmal über Neville!  
"Sag mal Junge, bezahlt dich irgendjemand dafür, dass du mir im Weg rumstehst?", fragte Faith mit eisiger Stimme. Neville schluckte trocken, dann trat ein Funkeln in seine Augen.  
"Ach, bin ich etwa in deiner Rangliste gestiegen? Das letzte Mal, war ich noch ein Zwerg.", murmelte er. Faith sah ihn von oben herab an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
"Und? Hast du ein Problem damit?" Neville hatte einen panischen Ausdruck im Blick, doch nur kurz, dann reckte er sein Kinn.  
"Ja, ich habe ein Problem damit. Ich bin Neville Longbottom, kein Zwerg! Warum muss nur jeder so voller Vorurteile sein. Gut, ich bin kein so guter Zauberer, wie meine Eltern, aber ich habe auch Stärken. Vielleicht keine so tollen...Aber, ich bin ein Mensch und ich verdiene es, wie ein Mensch behandelt zu werden!", erklärte Neville mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Faith hob die Mundwinkel, nur ganz leicht, aber es jagte Neville Angst ein.  
"Du hast es kapiert, Longbottom!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und trat an ihm vorbei. Neville starrte ihr perplex nach.  
"Was war das denn?", fragte Ron ebenso überrascht.  
"Miss Manomiac hat Ihnen eine wichtige Lektion vermittelt, Mr. Longbottom!", erklärte Severus und verließ ebenfalls die große Halle.  
"Welche?" Ron hatte noch immer keine Ahnung. Neville grinste.  
"Jeder ist etwas wert. Und man sollte den Mund aufmachen, wenn man sich falsch behandelt fühlt.", erläuterte er. Neville lief, um einige Zentimeter gewachsen, neben Hermione und Ron zur Gryffindortribüne. Sie wollten sich gemeinsam das Spiel ansehen.

* * *

Hmm, das war's ...irgendwie gefällt mir der Schluss nicht ganz, mal sehen ob ich es noch ändern kann...

Bis zum nächsten Mal...

LG Noel


	7. Tiefer Fall

Hey, ich hoffe ihr musstet nicht zu lange warten...aber wenn ihr euch mal melden würdet, dann dächte ich vielleicht eher daran upzudaten...na gut, ich will mich nicht beschweren...ein paar Leute lesen ja noch und ich habe ja auch ein Review bekommen...und dafür bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich bei **KiraGmork**, die es immer wieder schafft, mich auf zu bauen...Ich hoffe, du kannst dich auch bei diesem Kapitel entspannen...oder so. °grins°

Das nächste Kapitel kommt ja so ähnlich in den Büchern vor, aber ich habe mir schon damals beim Lesen ausgemalt, was hätte sein können. Aber Harry wurde ja von Dumbledore gerettet, hier lasse ich meinen damaligen Gedanken freien Lauf...

Und nun viel Spaß!

* * *

6. Tiefer Fall

Neville versuchte sein Omniglas zu justieren, dafür zoomte er eine Tribüne gegenüber heran. Eine Slytherintribüne, er senkte mit schockiertem Blick das Omniglas.  
"Malfoy führt etwas im Schilde!", flüsterte er. Ron sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Was ist los?", fragte er. Neville beschrieb ihm, was Draco gerade getan hatte, als Ron ihn nicht verstand, zeigte Neville es ihm. Er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Kehle. Ron sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Zu wem hat er es gemacht?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, er hat es Goyle gezeigt!", murmelte Neville.

°°

Faith klammerte sich an ihrem Besen fest, sie zitterte vor Nervosität am ganzen Körper. Die Tore öffneten sich und Faith schwang sich auf ihren Besen. Als sie in den Himmel aufstieg, war es, als ließe sie alles hinter sich. Faith fühlte sich so herrlich frei. Sie senkte den Besen und reihte sich bei den anderen ein, sie schwebte Harry gegenüber. Faith nickte ihm zu und Harry erwiderte es.  
Der Schnatz flatterte kurz an ihr vorbei und verschwand. Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an und Faith, sowie Harry schraubten sich in die Höhe.

Faith beobachtete aufmerksam das Spielfeld, Mikkael hatte gemeint, sie solle sich sonst um gar nichts kümmern. Ihr Blick glitt unaufhörlich umher, dann entdeckte sie ihn...den Schnatz. Er flatterte bei den Torstangen der Gryffindors umher. Faith legte sich flach auf den Besen und steuerte auf ihn zu...als ihr Besen plötzlich nach oben ruckte. Faith klammerte sich panisch an den Besenstiel, sie versuchte ihn nach unten zu drücken. Mit aller Kraft, doch er rührte sich nicht.

Faith begann zu zittern, es war kalt hier oben, der Wind trieb sie umher. Immer wieder versuchte sie, den Besen zu steuern, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Es sah so aus, als wenn niemand bemerkte, was hier oben vor sich ging. Faith lehnte sich nach vorn, sie sah hinunter, das waren mindestens fünfzig... na ja einige Meter, bis zum Boden.  
Sie hörte den Spielstand heraufschallen, es stand inzwischen. „50:70" Gryffindor war einfach besser! Faith schrie überrascht auf, als der Besen ganz plötzlich wieder nach oben ruckte, sie rutschte nach hinten weg. Sie versuchte sich an den Reisigzweigen festzuhalten, doch sie fand keinen Halt. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch sie konnte nicht schreien, sie fiel einfach nur. Sie drehte sich in der Luft und steuerte nun kopfüber den Boden an. Faith schlug schützend die Arme vors Gesicht.

°°

Neville beobachtete aufgeregt das Spiel, er sah suchend Harry umherfliegen. Er glitt auf der Suche nach Faith, mit dem Omniglas über die Tribünen.  
"Sieh dir das an!" Neville drückte Ron das Omniglas in die Hand und zeigte auf die Slytherintribüne gegenüber.  
"Was soll schon sein. Malfoy lacht wie immer über Harry.", murmelte dieser. Hermione nahm ihm das Omniglas aus der Hand. Auch sie sah hinüber zu Draco.  
"Er lacht nicht über Harry.", flüsterte sie und schwenkte den Blick um. „Bei Merlin...Faith!"

Bemerkte es denn niemand? Faith war in Schwierigkeiten, doch niemand nahm Notiz davon. Alle achteten nur auf die zwei Slytherins, die sich mit den Jägern von Gryffindor schlugen. Hermione blickte wieder nach oben, sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, doch dann rappelte sie sich auf.  
"Harry!", brüllte sie laut. Harry hielt in seinem Flug inne. Hermione wies panisch nach oben und Harry folgte ihrem Hinweis, er riss den Mund auf.

Harry legte sich flach auf seinen Besen und raste auf Faith zu. Sie fiel so schnell, so wahnsinnig schnell. Harry zitterte vor Anstrengung, er musste sie rechtzeitig erreichen. Sie sah nicht hin, hatte die Arme vors Gesicht geschlagen. Aber bei einem Fall aus dieser Höhe, würde es nicht viel nutzen. Dieser Sturz würde sie umbringen. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, so wollte er nicht denken, er legte noch an Tempo zu. Doch Faith fiel an ihm vorbei. ‚Zu spät!', dachte Harry und trotzdem streckte er seine Hand aus. Er packte zu und bekam etwas zu fassen, er sank mit ihr auf den Boden zu. Harry konnte sie nicht halten, ihr Gewicht riss an seinem Arm, ihr Gürtel entglitt seinen Fingern. Es waren noch immer beinahe fünf Meter bis zum Boden.

x

Faith spürte ein Reißen in ihrer Mitte, ihr Gürtel schnitt ihr in die Haut. Hatte jemand sie gefangen? Vorsichtig öffnete Faith die Augen, und da sah sie es, das goldene Glitzern, es war direkt unter ihr. Sie streckte den Arm aus...plötzlich...sie spürte, dass sie wieder fiel. Und den Aufprall! Er trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen, es wurde dunkel um sie herum. Faith spürte, wie sie davon trieb und schmeckte das Blut auf ihren Lippen...

x

Hermione beobachtete, wie Harry in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf Faith zuflog, die raste noch immer kopfüber auf den Boden zu. Sie sah wie Harry Faith am Gürtel packte, doch es schien ihm nicht lange zu gelingen, er sank ein paar Meter tiefer, dann fiel Faith wieder.  
Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Zuschauer, endlich erfassten sie, was dort geschah. Hermione drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als Faith auf dem Boden aufschlug. Man konnte beinahe ihre Knochen brechen hören. Stille senkte sich über das Stadion. Die Spieler verharrten in ihrem Tun, starrten hinunter, auf Faiths verdrehten Körper.  
"Faith?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Okay, okay...ich weiß, dass habt ihr selber schon mitgekriegt. Wie geht es weiter? Ich weiß es, ich weiß es...wollt ihr es etwa auch wissen?

LG Noel


	8. Gute Nachrichten, schlechte Nachrichten?

Ging recht schnell oder? Ja, ihr seht richtig ich schaffe es unter vierzehn Tagen upzudaten. :-)

Liegt einzig und allein an meiner Beta, ja, ich habe wieder eine Betaleserin, jedenfalls für diese Story hier. Also dankt Violetta Virus, dass sie so schnell war. Ich danke ihr fürs betalesen. °grins°

Okay und nun an meine Reviewer:  
**Matchy:** Danke für den Ansporn, die vieler Weiter haben sehr geholfen...ich hoffe du bleibst weiterhin dabei. °knuddel°  
**Kathi: **Bei mir gibt es doch nichts, wovor man sich fürchten muss, also trau dich ruhig zu Reviewen, auch Kritik nehme ich an, so lange sie gerechtfertigt ist. Und du hattest ja keine Kritik, okay mein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Schreibstil, der lässt sich leider nicht mehr ändern, hat auch mein Lehrer gesagt. Sorry! Danke fürs reviewn °verbeug°  
**Kira Gmork:** Du hast es beschrieen, ein paar Leser haben ihre Puschen angeschmissen. °grins° Warum humpelst du den, ich dachte, ich hätte Faith fallen lassen? °knuddel° Wenn du wegen mir Schmerzen hast. Sorry, längere Kapitel werden es nicht, aber ich werde schneller posten, wenn meine Beta weiter so fleißig ist. Mehrere Werke, da könntest du Recht haben, für den Überblick habe ich eine Liste. °smile°  
**Chalize:** Ich weiß nicht wann du hier ankommst, aber ich beantworte dein Review trotzdem. Den Namen hat Faith von ihrer Grandma, ihre Mutter wollte ihr nicht einmal einen Namen geben, sie hasst sie wirklich... Aber für die Liebe, die ein Kind braucht, hatte Faith ihre Grandma.  
**Violetta: **Wir haben ja schon gesprochen. °knuddel°  
**Nachtigall: **Mit deinem Review kommt aber eine Menge Aufregung mit. °grins° Konnte es schon beinahe spüren. Deine Frage, wird ja gleich beantwortet. Schade, dass ich so selten Cliffhanger hinbekomme, ich finde es nämlich toll, wenn jemand gespannt wartet.°grins°

°Allen Reviewern ein Butterbier spendiert und sie knuddelt°

So, und nun wünsche ich euch allen da draußen viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel...

* * *

7. Gute Nachrichten, schlechte Nachrichten?

„Faith!"

Milicent stand weinend an der Brüstung der Slytherintribüne. Niemand rührte sich, keiner. Auch die Lehrer saßen wie erstarrt auf ihren Plätzen.  
Bis Faith plötzlich hustete, dabei floss etwas Blut aus ihrem Mund.

Madam Hooch war als erstes bei Faith, danach kam Severus angelaufen. Er hatte sich das Spiel gar nicht ansehen wollen, doch als Hauslehrer, das ging nicht. So hatte er wenigstens weit weg von den anderen, am Tor des Quidditchfelds gestanden. Madam Hooch tastete nach Faiths Puls. Sie sah überrascht nach oben, wo Faiths Besen noch immer seine Runden drehte.  
"Wie hat sie diesen Sturz überleben können?", fragte sie leise.

Severus ließ eine Trage erscheinen und sie legten Faiths leblosen Körper darauf.  
"Ich bringe sie zur Medihexe. Das Spiel muss weitergehen.", murmelte er und verließ mit Faith im Schlepptau das Quidditchfeld. Er schloss gerade das Tor hinter sich, als Milicent mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht neben ihm zum Stehen kam. Severus sah sie für einen Moment mitleidig an.  
"Na, kommen Sie schon mit, Miss Bulstrode!"

Madam Pomfrey kam eilig aus ihrem Büro gelaufen, als sie die Tür aufgehen hörte.

Severus half ihr dabei, Faith auf eines der Betten zu legen und sie umzudrehen. Die Medihexe tastete Faith vorsichtig ab, aber als sieihren rechten Arm erreichte, stöhnte Faith vor Schmerzen auf.  
"Gebrochen!", stellte Madam Pomfrey leise fest. Sie leuchtete Faith in die Augen und seufzte. „Und eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung!" Die Medihexe heilteihren Arm mittels eines Zaubers, als Faith zu würgen begann und sich übergab.  
"Lass es raus, Kindchen! ---- Das liegt an der Gehirnerschütterung!", erklärte sie Milicent und dem Professor.  
"Sie sieht so...zermatscht aus!", murmelte Milicent. Faith linkes Auge leuchtete rot und war geschwollen, sie hatte sich auch die Lippe beim Aufschlag auf den harten Boden aufgerissen.  
"Das kriegt Madam Pomfrey schon wieder hin.", meinte Severus ruhig. Er sah, wie die Medihexe Faith einen Trank verabreichte.  
"Das lindert deine Schmerzen. Ist es sehr schlimm?"  
"Mein Kopf!", nuschelte Faith unverständlich.

"Was ist denn nun passiert?", fragte Madam Pomfrey sanft. Sie half Faith dabei, sich wieder hinzulegen. Faith hielt die Augen geschlossen und verzog ihr arg lädiertes Gesicht.  
"Mein Besen...ich bin gefallen!", flüsterte sie nuschelnd.  
"Ja, es müssen mindestens dreißig Meter gewesen sein, wenn nicht sogar mehr!", bemerkte Milicent.  
"Das kann aber nicht sein, dann wäre sie schlimmer verletzt, oder gar tot.", rief Madam Pomfrey gerade, als sich die Tür zur Krankenstation abermals öffnete.

°°

Harry schleppte sich langsam zur Krankenstation, den schmerzende Arm an die Seite gepresst, öffnete er leise die Tür. Die Medihexe entdeckte ihn sofort.  
"Mr. Potter?" Harry setzte sich auf ein Bett, gleich neben der Tür.  
"Bleiben Sie bei Ihrer Freundin, Miss Bulstrode!", bat sie und kam herübergerauscht. „Was fehlt Ihnen, Mr. Potter?", fragte sie sofort.  
"Meine Schulter, Ma'am!" Madam Pomfrey betastet Harrys Schulter, er biss sich vor Schmerz auf die Lippen.  
"Ausgerenkt und noch dazu gezerrt!", murmelte sie. Severus trat nun ebenfalls heran.  
"Was tun Sie hier, Mr. Potter?", fragte er. „Wer spielt für Sie? Oder hat Gryffindor schon gewonnen?" Harry sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mc...Professor McGonagall hat das Spiel unterbrochen. Sie wollte Malfoy Zeit geben, seinen Besen zu holen, er soll als Sucher einspringen. Außerdem..." Harry wies auf Faith. „... ihr Besen, lässt sich nicht einfangen. Die Lehrer versuchen, ihn zu entzaubern...denn eines ist sicher, dieser Besen wurde verhext. Ein Besen fliegt nicht so lange alleine!", murmelte er und stöhnte auf. Madam Pomfrey hatte gerade seine Schulter eingerenkt.  
"Wie haben Sie das angestellt, Mr. Potter. So schlimm habe ich es noch nie gesehen.", bemerkte die Medihexe und sah Harry forschend an.  
"Faith war zu schwer, ich konnte sie nicht mehr halten!"  
"Sie haben versucht, Miss Manomiac zu fangen?", fragte Severus verblüfft.  
"Deshalb hat sie einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe überlebt.", murmelte die Medihexe nachdenklich.  
"Wie haben Sie den Sturz bemerkt, keiner der Lehrer hat es gesehen." Severus sah den jungen Gryffindor grüblerisch an.  
"Hermione!", murmelte Harry. „Hermione hat nach mir gerufen. Sie hat es mir gezeigt. Alle haben nur auf die Prügelei der anderen geachtet.", erklärte er.  
"Dann haben Sie einfach so versucht, Miss Manomiac zu fangen. Warum?" Harry sah ihn entgeistert an.  
"Sie fiel so tief...Sie hätte sterben können!", entgegnete er.  
"Aber sie ist eine Slytherin!", äußerte Severus seinen Gedanken.  
"Das war mir in diesem Moment egal!", erklärte Harry mit fester Stimme. Er zuckte zusammen, als etwas sein Ohr streifte, er sah dem goldenen Flattern erstaunt hinterher.  
"Haben Sie den Schnatz freigelassen?"

°°  
°°

Harry erinnerte sich gut an das Frühstück, heute Morgen. Der Professor war an den Slytherintisch getreten, zu Mikkael Melon.  
"Mr. Melon, würden Sie mir den Schnatz aushändigen, den Sie für Ihr Training benutzen. Wir wollen doch nicht schummeln!", hatte Severus gefragt. Faith war aufgestanden, sie kramte in ihrer Umhangtasche.  
"Den Schnatz habe ich, Sir!", erklärte sie. „Ich wollte ein Gefühl dafür bekommen!" Sie reichte Severus den kleinen goldenen Ball.  
"Danke, Miss Manomiac. Viel Glück für das Spiel!" Severus hatte den Schnatz in seinen Umhang gesteckt, so dass alle es sehen konnten.

°°  
°°

Harry beobachtete, wie Severus in seinen Umhang langte und dann ziemlich irritiert schaute. Er zog einen Schnatz daraus hervor.  
"Aber...Ein Schnatz verlässt das Spielfeld nur, wenn er gefangen wurde.", murmelte Harry. Er wollte nach dem flatternden Ball greifen, doch er entwischte ihm und flog zu dem anderen Bett hinüber. Der kleine Ball landete direkt in Faiths rechter Hand undsie schloss die Finger darum.  
Selbst Harry ging mit zu Faiths Bett, er verzog kurz das Gesicht, bei ihrem Anblick, dann sah er zu ihrer Faust.  
"Das also hatte sie in der Hand!", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey. „Als ich den Bruch heilte, habe ich gesehen, dass sie etwas festhält. Sie wollte es nicht hergeben.", erklärte sie.  
Harry nahm Faith den Schnatz aus der Hand und reichte ihn an Severus weiter.  
"Sie sollten zu Professor McGonagall gehen. Slytherin hat das Spiel gewonnen!", begründete er sein Tun.  
"Und Sie meinen, sie glaubt das?"  
"Sie haben den Schnatz und den von heute Morgen. Und Sie können uns alle als Zeugen benennen!", meinte Harry, bevor er wieder zu seinem Bett ging.  
"Kann ich hier bleiben?", fragte Milicent leise.  
"Bleiben Sie ruhig, Miss Bulstrode!" Madam Pomfrey strich ihr tröstend über die Schulter.  
Severus aber ging, er behielt Faiths Schnatz in der Hand, den anderen steckte er wieder in die Tasche.

°°

Die meisten Bewohner Hogwarts waren noch immer auf dem Quidditchfeld. Albus und Flitwick versuchten immer noch, den Besen vom Himmel zu holen. Minerva hingegen versuchte, die streitenden Mannschaften zu beruhigen.  
"Wir können doch auch nichts dafür, dass euer Sucher vom Besen fällt!", brüllte Mario McDole, der Hüter der Gryffindors gerade.  
"Ihr Besen wurde verhext. Ein Slytherin war das nicht!", rief Mikkael erbost.  
"Jetzt geben Sie endlich Ruhe!", ging Minerva dazwischen. „Mr. Melon, warum bitte, sollte Gryffindor Ihrer Sucherin vom Besen werfen. Gryffindor führte 100:50, und wir vertrauen unserem Sucher!", fuhr sie Mikkael an. „Severus, bitte halten Sie Ihre Schüler zurück!" Sie hatte ihn gerade entdeckt.  
"Professor Snape, wie geht es Faith? Sie wird doch...wieder...gesund, oder?", fragte Mikkael sofort. Severus nickte.  
"Sie hatte Glück! Ohne Mr. Potter hätte sie den Fall aus dieser Höhe wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt, sagt Madam Pomfrey.", erklärte er.  
"Harry Potter?"  
"Was hat Harry denn gemacht?" Beide Teams sammelten sich um Severus.  
"Er...hat Miss Manomiac aufgefangen...nur kurz, aber damit hat er ihr wohl das Leben gerettet. Er hat sich dabei die Schulter verrenkt!"

"Harry ist auch verletzt? Aber ohne Sucher...können wir nicht weiterspielen!", murmelte Ginny, sie war eine der Jägerinnen.  
"Brauchen Sie auch nicht!", murmelte Severus. Er übergab den Schnatz an Minerva.  
"Und ich soll jetzt glauben, dass das der Schnatz aus dem Spiel ist?", fragte sie forschend.  
"Minerva, ich würde nie schummeln." Severus zog den zweiten Schnatz hervor.  
"Wer hat den Schnatz gefangen?", fragten so ziemlich alle umstehenden.  
"Miss Manomiac! Sie dürfen gern Mr. Potter, Miss Bulstrode und Madam Pomfrey als Zeugen befragen! Aber ich denke, es wäre besser, bis morgen zu warten.", meinte Severus und wandte sich um.  
"Gut! Also, das Spiel ist beendet. Slytherin ist vorläufiger Sieger, ich überprüfe das morgen.", murmelte Minerva, etwas verwirrt. Seit wann nahm Severus Rücksicht auf andere?

°°

"Gehen Sie schlafen, Miss Bulstrode! Ich werde mich jetzt um Miss Manomiacs, wie nannten Sie es, zermatschtes Gesicht kümmern!", erklärte Madam Pomfrey sanft.  
"Sie kriegen es doch wieder hin, oder?" Milicent erhob sich nur langsam.  
"Natürlich Miss Bulstrode, ich verschließe die Wunden, die blauen Flecken müssen aber von selbst abklingen." Die Medihexe schob das Mädchen aus der Krankenstation. Sie sah noch einmal nach Harry, der wegen der Schmerzmittel bereits schlief, dann ging sie zu Faith.

°°

Faith wachte langsam auf, das Licht stach in ihren Augen. Sie öffnete die Lider und nahm leicht verschwommen ein Gesicht vor sich war. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht, spürte die Schwellungen. ‚Deshalb fühlt es sich so taub an!', dachte sie.  
"Ich sehe bestimmt gruselig aus!", flüsterte Faith.  
"Besser gruselig und am Leben, als hübsch, aber tot!", murmelte Madam Pomfrey und strich etwas kühles auf Faiths Gesicht.

"Wie geht es der Patientin?" Albus betrat die Krankenstation, ihm folgten Minerva und Severus.  
"Sie braucht viel Ruhe!", bestimmte die Medihexe.  
"Nur ein paar Fragen, Poppy!", murmelte Albus sanft. „Guten Morgen, Miss Manomiac!" Er setzte sich zu Faith ans Bett.  
"Morgen, Sir!" Sie sah ihn müde an.  
"Können Sie uns erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte er.  
"Ich war hinter dem Schnatz her...als mein Besen plötzlich...bockte. Ich flog so hoch, der Besen ließ sich nicht mehr steuern..." Faith hatte die Augen geschlossen, sie zitterte. „...keiner hat mich beachtet, ich konnte auch nicht winken...ich musste mich festhalten...ich hatte solche Angst!" Albus strich ihr sanft und beruhigend über die Hand. Faith schluchzte leise auf. „Dann bockte der Besen schon wieder, ich bin runtergefallen, ich konnte mich nicht festhalten. Ich fiel einfach nur, ich dachte, ich würde sterben...es war so hoch." Tränen rannen Faith übers Gesicht. „Dann, ganz plötzlich stoppte etwas meinen Fall. Jemand hat mich am Gürtel gepackt, ich weiß es, weil er mir in die Haut schnitt. Ich habe die Augen aufgemacht und habe gesehen, dass wir langsam zu Boden sanken. Und dann habe ich den Schnatz gesehen..." Sie sah auf ihre rechte Hand. „...ich habe ihn wohl verfehlt. Ich habe meinen Helfer stöhnen gehört, er hatte sich wohl wehgetan. Er konnte mich nicht mehr halten und ich fiel wieder. Als ich aufschlug wurde es dunkel!", erzählte sie.  
"Der Besen war verhext. Es hat lange gedauert, bis Professor Flitwick ihn vom Himmel holte. Und soviel ich weiß, haben Sie den Schnatz nicht verfehlt. Slytherin hat das Spiel gewonnen.", erklärte Albus schmunzelnd. Faith grinste schief.  
"Na, da wäre ich aber in die Quidditchgeschichte eingegangen. Sucherin beim Fang des Schnatzes gestorben!" Albus lachte leise.  
"Also, Ihr Humor ist mächtig schwarz, Miss Manomiac.", murmelte er. Faith zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich habe es überlebt. Ich frage mich nur, wer mich so gern tot sehen will!"  
"Wir sind noch auf der Suche. ---- Also Minerva, das bestätigt ja wohl, den Ausgang des Spiels, oder?", flüsterte Severus.  
"Ich habe Ihnen doch gestern schon geglaubt Severus, als Sie mir den zweiten Schnatz präsentieren konnten.", murmelte Minerva und ging zur Tür. Albus kicherte.  
"Immer diese Konkurrenzkämpfe!"  
"Sir? Wer hat mich gefangen? Wer war mein Retter?", fragte Faith noch leise.  
"Harry hat Sie gefangen. Miss Granger hat mir erzählt, dass er sich mächtig ins Zeug legen musste, um Sie rechtzeitig zu erreichen!"  
"Harry? Potter? Hat er sich verletzt?"  
"Er hat sich die Schulter ausgerenkt. Aber er darf morgen wieder zum Unterricht.", beruhigte Albus sie.  
"Woher wusste er es? Es hat mich doch niemand gesehen."  
"Miss Granger hat den Sturz beobachtet, sie hat Harry darauf aufmerksam gemacht." Faith sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
"Dann verdanke ich Harry und Hermione mein Leben.", murmelte sie.  
"Ich denke, so heftig sehen die Beiden das nicht. Und nun sollten Sie schlafen. Damit Sie wieder gesund werden." Albus ließ sie allein.

"Noch nicht schlafen, bitte!" Madam Pomfrey eilte heran. „Diese Untersuchung funktioniert nur, wenn Sie wach sind.", erklärte sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
"Dann sollten Sie sich aber beeilen. Ich fühle mich nämlich, als hätte ich drei Tage nicht geschlafen.", murmelte Faith schläfrig.  
"Es geht ganz schnell!" Madam Pomfrey ließ den Zauberstab über Faith schweifen. Faith spürte das Kribbeln, als sie gescannt wurde, doch es stoppte plötzlich, sie öffnete die Augen. Madam Pomfrey sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Ohhh..." Faith verstand. „Sie haben mein besonderes Kennzeichen entdeckt.", murmelte sie. Die Medihexe sah ihr jetzt ins Gesicht.  
"Sie wissen also davon?" Faith grinste.  
"Sicher, man lebt nicht damit, ohne es zu bemerken. Als ich klein war und dürr, konnte man es sogar sehen. Als ich dann zehn geworden bin, brachte Grandma mich zu einem Heiler. Er hat es auch gesehen, aber er meinte es behindert mich nicht. Man kann gut mit einer gedrehten Rippe leben!" Faith setzte sich auf, als sie jemanden scharf einatmen hörte. Doch hinter den Vorhängen konnte sie niemanden wirklich erkennen.

"Woher haben Sie die Rippe?", fragte Madam Pomfrey leise.  
"Sie wird direkt vererbt! Ich habe sie nicht von meiner Mutter.", erklärte Faith. „Also ist diese Rippe etwas, das ich meinem Erzeuger verdanke. Und wenn ich mal Kinder habe, dann bekommen sie die Rippe von mir.", murmelte sie müde.  
"Das ist wohl richtig!", meinte Madam Pomfrey und führte die Untersuchung fort. „So, fertig. Es ist soweit alles in Ordnung, die blauen Flecken verschwinden in ein paar Tagen von selbst. Und die Gehirnerschütterung heilt auch, wenn Sie viel schlafen.", erklärte sie. Faith gähnte.  
"Das ist gut, ich werde nämlich gleich einschlafen!", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. Sekunden später war sie schon eingeschlafen und die Medihexe ließ sie allein.

°°

Sie trat durch den Vorhang und bekam eine verwirrende Szene zu sehen. Harry saß in seinem Bett, mit offenem Mund. Madam Pomfrey folgte seinem Blick und landete bei einem anderen Bett. Darauf saß ein äußerst blasser Severus. Gut, er war immer blass, aber das hier, das übertraf alles. Albus stand neben ihm und tätschelte seine Schulter.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut, Severus?" Madam Pomfrey legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. „Sie haben es gehört, nicht wahr?" Severus nickte leicht, er hatte seine Hand an die Seite gelegt.  
"Komm Junge, wir trinken einen Tee in meinem Büro.", meinte Albus und zog Severus auf die Füße.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Wie wäre es dann mit einem Review? Auch wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, nennt mir den Grund. Traut euch!

LG Noel


	9. Geschenke

Da bin ich auch schon wieder! Meine Beta ist echt schnell, oder? Also, fühl dich geknuddelt **Violetta Virus.**

**Und ich habe Reviews gekriegt!°grins° Ihr habt meine eigene Meinung bestätigt, ich fand Sev in diesem Kapitel auch irgendwie zu nett, aber ich habe es einfach nicht hinbekommen, ihn fieser zu machen. Vielleicht, weil ich mir vorgestellt habe, wie ein Lehrer reagiert, wenn sein Schüler in Lebensgefahr schwebt...sorry!  
Kira Gmork:** Sorry, aber ich glaube, dein Wünsch wird nicht erfüllt. Aber ich hoffe, du bleibst trotzdem bei mir? Aber Faith wird es in den nächsten Kapiteln nicht erfahren, das dauert noch etwas...  
**Darkdancer: **Danke, für dein Review...hier gehts weiter.  
**Kathi:** Ich versuche ein paar fiese Kommentare einzubauen. Schön, dass du dich an meinen Schreibstil gewöhnen konntest.  
**Nachtigall:** Schön, dass du meine Story magst. °grins° Faiths reaktion dauert noch...°entschuldigend schaut°  
**Marlia:** Bin ich wirklich so durchschaubar? schön, dass du jetzt auch dabei bist.  
**Matchy: **Sorry, für den Cliffhanger, hoffe, du hast mich jetzt wieder lieb? °grins° Schule habe ich auch nie besonders gemocht, außer in den Ferien.

°Alle Reviewer knuddelt° So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen...auch wenn es nur ein Zwischenspiel ist und nicht viel passiert...

* * *

8. Geschenke

„Hey, du Schlafmütze!" Faith öffnete langsam die Augen.  
"Hey, Milicent!" Ihre Freundin saß grinsend neben dem Bett.  
"Du siehst schon viel besser aus. Nicht mehr so zermatscht, wie gestern." Faith lachte leise.  
"Danke!"  
"Oh Mann, weißt du, dass du die Heldin des Tages bist. Du hast den Schnatz gefangen, und das bei diesem Wahnsinnsfall! Malfoy ist total sauer.", erzählte Milicent aufgeregt. Faith hörte ihr einfach nur zu.  
"Wann kommst du hier raus? Nächste Woche beginnen die Weihnachtsferien. Fährst du nach Hause?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, Milicent. Da muss ich die Medihexe fragen. Aber ich werde in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich habe soviel versäumt und muss viel nachholen.", erklärte Faith leise.  
"Schade! Ich fahre nach Hause, meine Mom will es so." Milicent senkte den Kopf.  
"Hey, keine Sorge! Ich bin hier gut aufgehoben.", erklärte Faith und grinste die Freundin an.

°°

Faith durfte am nächsten Wochenende die Krankenstation verlassen. Sie holte tief Luft, als sie vor der Tür zur großen Halle stand. Mit zitternden Händen schob sie die Tür auf und trat ein. Sie wollte langsam zu ihrem Platz gehen, doch sie kam gar nicht so weit. Mikkael und der Rest des Quidditchteams hielten sie auf.  
"Faith, geht es dir gut?" Mikkael sah sie grinsend an. „Du schaust noch ziemlich bunt aus!", murmelte er.  
"Der Boden war nicht gerade gastfreundlich." Die Anderen lachten.  
"Der Hammer aber war, dass du den Schnatz gefangen hast.", riefen sie und klopften Faith auf die Schultern.  
"Dachte, ich nehme ihn gleich mal mit, wenn ich sowieso daran vorbeifalle." Sie lachten abermals und begleiteten Faith zu ihrem Platz, wo sie dann endlich dazu kam, sich zu setzen.  
Faith frühstückte etwas und Milicent leistete ihr dabei Gesellschaft. Sie planten für den Nachmittag einen Besuch in Hogsmeade.

Die beiden gingen plaudernd durch die große Halle. Als sie den Gryffindortisch erreichten, blieb Faith plötzlich stehen. Neville und Ron starrten sie ziemlich verwirrt an, während Harry und Hermione, sie gar nicht bemerkten.  
"Potter?", sprach Faith ihn an. Harry fuhr herum.  
"Manomiac, was gibt es?", fragte er verblüfft. Faith streckte ihre Hand aus.  
"Danke! Danke...dass du versucht hast, mich zu retten." Harry ergriff ihre Hand und schüttelte sie.  
"Hatte gerade nichts anderes vor. Außerdem, ohne Mione hätte ich es gar nicht bemerkt!", erklärte er.  
"Dann, auch dir danke, Hermione!" Faith schüttelte auch Hermiones Hand.  
"Gern geschehen. War ein ziemlicher Fall, hmm?" Hermione grinste.  
"Wahnsinn, dass sie sich bedankt hat, oder?", murmelte Neville, nachdem Faith gegangen war.  
"Sie ist ganz okay, für eine Slytherin!", erklärte Harry grinsend.

°°

Faith blieb in Hogwarts, während die meisten Schüler in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fuhren. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek und holte nach, was sie verpasst hatte. Die Lehrer hatten ihr gern gesagt, was sie dringend benötigte.  
Faith hatte gerade die Aufgabe für Zaubereigeschichte beendet und stellte die Bücher zurück ins Regal, als sie an der Tür zur verbotenen Abteilung vorbei musste. Sie sah durch die Gitterstäbe und seufzte.  
"Da dürfen Sie nur mit einer Erlaubnis rein, Miss Manomiac!" Faith fuhr herum.  
"Ich weiß, Professor Snape!", murmelte sie. Severus sah sie abschätzend an und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
"Sir?", fragte Faith leise. „Verraten Sir mir, wie ich an die Erlaubnis komme? Was muss ich dafür tun?" Severus hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Die Erlaubnis kam Ihnen jeder Professor geben, wenn er es für richtig hält.", erklärte er.  
"Hätte ich eine Chance...dass Sie mir die Erlaubnis geben?" Faith sah ihn unsicher an.  
"Kommen Sie mit!", bat Severus und ging zur Bibliothekshexe. „Madam Pince?", rief er leise.  
"Professor Snape, was kann ich für Sie tun?" Er sah Faith an.  
"Ich erteile Miss Manomiac die Erlaubnis, die verbotene Abteilung zu benutzen!", erklärte er. Madam Pince schaute erstaunt auf.

"Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand, Miss Manomiac!", bat sie. Faith reichte ihre Hand über die Theke, sie sah Severus mit offenem Mund an. Ihre Hand brannte für einen Moment, nur ganz kurz. „Dieser Zauber, ist ihr Berechtigungshinweis. Ohne den, würden die Bücher Alarm geben...sie schreien dann.", erklärte die Bibliothekshexe und ließ sie allein.  
"Gehen Sie verantwortungsbewusst damit um. Wenn Sie es nicht tun, kann jeder Professor Ihnen die Berechtigung auch wieder entziehen. Und...Sie dürfen die Bücher nur hier lesen, zum Ausleihen brauchen Sie eine Extraerlaubnis.", bemerkte Severus. Er sah zur Uhr. „Sie sollten in die große Halle gehen, das Weihnachtsessen beginnt in zehn Minuten.", erklärte er und ging. Faith sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sie hatte die Erlaubnis, einfach so!

°°

Faith ging in die große Halle und blieb perplex stehen. Was war denn hier los?  
"Ahh...Miss Manomiac, kommen Sie nur. Sie sind ja zum ersten Mal dabei, wir haben wie immer beschlossen nur einen Tisch zu benutzen, da wir zu wenige sind.", rief Albus und winkte Faith heran. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, als sie neben ihm stand. Faith lächelte.  
"Ja Sir, ich muss nur viel nachholen!"  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Die Professoren helfen mir schon. Professor McGonagall gibt mir übermorgen Nachhilfe. Und Professor Snape hat mir gerade die Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung gegeben.", erklärte Faith lächelnd, als die anderen in die große Halle hereinkamen.  
"Weißt du schon, was du zu Weihnachten bekommst?", fragte Albus leise. Faith sah einen Moment bedrückt aus.  
"Ich habe nur von Grandma Geschenke bekommen,...aber...sie ist ...tot.", murmelte sie. Albus nickte, er verstand, was sie meinte.  
Sie setzten sich schließlich. Faith aß still ihre Mahlzeit. Es gab Lammbraten, aber am liebsten mochte Faith den Plumppudding, den es zum Nachtisch gab. Sie fand sogar einen Silbersickel darin.  
"Jetzt habe ich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk!", murmelte sie und steckte das Geldstück ein.  
"Hast du schon alle Geschenke verschickt?", fragte Momo eine Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin.  
"Ich brauche nur zwei Geschenke. Eins für Milicent und eins für meine Halbgeschwister. Ob sie es bekommen, weiß ich nicht.", erklärte Faith.  
"Du hast es gut. Ich brauchte so viele Geschenke. Ich habe zwei Monate lang gebastelt und eingekauft.", erklärte Momo.  
"Dafür bekommst du aber bestimmt auch viele Geschenke!", rief Virginie, eine Hufflepuff. Momo nickte grinsend. Faith sah auf, sie fühlte sich gerade beobachtet. Doch Professor Snape, neben dem sie saß, sah auf seinen Teller. Faith zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich ihr Dessert schmecken.

°°

Sie wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr spät auf, als sie um ihr Bett herum ging, stolperte sie. Faith fiel gegen den Schreibtisch und ihr Tintenfass fiel zu Boden, doch es interessierte sie nicht. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, und zog die Geschenke, über die sie gestolpert war zu sich heran. Es war ein großes und ein kleineres Päckchen. Das Kleine packte sie zu erst aus.  
"Professor...", flüsterte Faith. Es musste einfach von ihm sein, das Döschen war mit Zitronendrops gefüllt. Ein schönes Muster, Mond und Sterne zierten das dunkelblaue Metalldöschen. Faith legte es vorsichtig zur Seite und wandte sich dem großen Päckchen zu.

Es war von Milicent, das sagte die Karte. Faith hatte der Freundin ein Schreibset geschenkt, es bestand aus einem silbernem Tintenfass und einer versilberten Feder. Langsam wickelte Faith das Seidenpapier von ihrem Geschenk, es fühlte sich weich an. Ein Umhang kam zum Vorschein, dunkelgrün, mit silbernen Schnallen. Passend für eine Slytherin. Man konnte sogar das Futter heraustrennen. Dieser Umhang war ein tolles Geschenk. Sie zog den Umhang gleich über, nachdem sie die Tinte vom Boden entfernt und sich angezogen hatte.

Noch immer stand nur ein Tisch in der großen Halle. Es waren nur ein paar Lehrer dort, als Faith sich zum Frühstück setzte.  
"Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore!", flüsterte sie. Albus sah sie fragend an. „Sie wissen genau, was ich meine."  
"Ohhh...gefällt es dir wenigstens?", fragte er.  
"Sie ist wunderschön, Sir!"  
"Sie hat eine geheime Funktion...", begann Albus. „...hast du sie dabei?" Faith reichte ihm die Dose. Verwundert beobachtete sie, wie er die Drops zu anderen in eine Schale schüttete. Dann reichte er ihr die Dose zurück.  
"Klapp sie zu!", bat er schmunzelnd. Faith tat es und öffnete sie gleich darauf wieder. Verblüfft sah sie auf die Drops.  
"Sie fühlt sich auf?", fragte Faith.  
"Ja, immer wenn der letzte Drops herausgenommen wird, und man sie danach schließt.", erklärte Albus leise.  
"Dann ist das Geschenk ja etwas ganz besonderes. Danke!", rief Faith. Sie lächelte den Direktor strahlend an.

"Was geht denn hier vor?", fragte Minerva und ließ sich neben Albus nieder.  
"Ihr gefällt mein Geschenk!", bemerkte er.  
"Du schenkst den Schülern etwas?" Minerva sah ihn verblüfft an.  
"Nur Sylvanas Enkelin.", flüsterte Albus. „Fillus, der Hauself in ihrem Wohnbereich, sagte mir, dass Faith nur ein Geschenk bekommen wird, von Miss Bulstrode!"  
"Das arme Kind!", flüsterte Minerva gerade, als die Post eintraf.

Balthazar landete direkt neben Faiths Teller.  
"Hallo, mein Hübscher!" Sie nahm ihm vorsichtig den Brief ab. Faith las ihn gleich an Ort und Stelle. Eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange, als sie das Pergament zusammenfaltete.  
"Faith, alles in Ordnung?" Albus sah sie besorgt an.  
"Ja, Sir! Von Mutters...neuem Mann...die Kids haben sich über mein Geschenk gefreut. Er hat es ihnen heimlich gegeben, damit Mutter es nicht mitbekommt.", erklärte sie.  
"Er scheint ganz nett zu sein?" Faith lächelte.  
"Ja, er ist okay. Die Kids auch. Sie hassen mich wenigstens nicht."  
"Ist es so schlimm?", hakte Albus vorsichtig nach.  
"Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, dass meine Mutter mich hasst. Es ist okay, wenn man es akzeptiert.", erklärte Faith. Sie sah zur Uhr. „Ich habe viel zu tun heute. Einen schönen Tag noch, Professor.", wünschte sie und verließ die große Halle. Albus sah ihr traurig nach..  
"Wie kann eine Mutter nur ein so gutes Mädchen hassen?", fragte er sich leise.

°°

"Faith? Sag bloß, du lernst schon wieder?" Milicent stellte sich bedrohlich vor Faith auf.  
"Milicent!" Faith sprang auf und wurde von Milicent stürmisch umarmt.  
"Hey Milicent, du erdrückst mich! ---- Übrigens, danke für den tollen Umhang!"  
"Gern geschehen. Ich danke dir, für das Schreibset, es ist herrlich." Milicent setzte sich zu ihr. „Was liest du da eigentlich?"  
"Nichts besonderes! Warte, ich stelle es weg, dann können wir zu mir gehen.", meinte Faith und brachte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Milicent starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
"Du darfst in die verbotene Abteilung?", fragte sie überrascht.  
"Ja, ich habe die Erlaubnis seit Weihnachten." Plaudernd verließen die Mädchen die Bibliothek.

* * *

Nur ein kurzes Zwischenkapitel, es passiert nicht viel, aber es gehörte einfach mit rein...

Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Review, traut euch nur...ich habe gesehen, dass 52 Leute das Kapitel gelesen haben...und ich habe mich riesig über jedes einzelne Review gefreut...Also los, macht mir eine Freude!

°auf den Go-Button deutet°  
LG Noel


	10. Was ist hier nur los?

Und schon geht es weiter. Meine Beta war ein wenig gestreßt...aber sie war ja trotzdem recht schnell. Tausend Dank an: **Violetta Virus**. °Knuddel°

Nun zu den Reviews:  
**Marlia:** War das "uuh" positiv gemeint? Ich nehme mal an °g° Zur Sache? Ich kann heute noch nicht sagen, wann es soweit ist. Erst einmal geht es mit Faiths Gegenspieler weiter.  
**Kira Gmork:** Manchmal finde ich aus der OOC-Falle heraus, dann tut sogar Sev etwas typisches. °g° Ja, es gab eine Momo, ich dachte, es ist ein schöner Name, kann man mal verwenden. Ich bin schließlich immer und überall auf der Suche nach Namen, ich gucke mir sogar Filmabspänne an. °g°  
**Kathi:** Ich finde es toll, dass die "Kleine" dir leid tut, dann habe ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt. °knuddel°  
** all Reviewers:** Ich danke euch und hab euch lieb. Fühlt euch geknuddelt.

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

9. Was ist hier nur los?

Der Winter schritt voran undmit Faiths Hilfe gewann das Slytherinteam auch gegen Ravenclaw, sie führten nun im Quidditchcup.  
Doch irgendjemand schien etwas gegen Faith zu haben, jemand manipulierte sie. Ihre Hausaufgaben verschwanden, oder waren total durch Tinte verschmiert.

Doch am schlimmsten waren die Angriffe gegen sie selbst, meist war sie alleine dabei. Zum Beispiel, wenn etwas von der Decke fiel. Einmal konnte Faith gerade noch einer umfallenden Ritterrüstung ausweichen. Ohh Mann, Filch war so was von sauer.  
Diesmal war sie vom Alte Runenunterricht gekommen, viele Schüler waren in den Gängen unterwegs. Faith war wie erstarrt, als sie den Schlag im Rücken verspürte, sie sah die Treppe auf sich zukommen. Faith streckte die Arme aus.  
"Wie im Sportunterricht der Muggel, du schaffst das schon!", murmelte sie. Sie fing den Fall auf, stieß sich mit den Händen ab und landete am Fuße der Treppe auf ihren Füßen. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, sie blieb etwas hocken, um sich und ihre zittrigen Beine zu beruhigen.

"Manomiac? Bist du okay?" Harry hockte sich vor sie.  
"Alles bestens, ich bin wohl gestolpert!", flüsterte sie.  
"Du hättest dir das Genick brechen können, ohne...dieses..."  
"Kunststück?", beendete sie Rons Satz. Er nickte.  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass du gestolpert bist?", fragte Harry leise.  
"Ja, Potter! ---- Ich muss los, Arithmatik.", murmelte Faith und erhob sich. Sie konnte Harry nicht in die Augen sehen, sie wollte keine Hilfe, schon gar nicht von ihm, einem Gryffindor.

°°

"Also Harry, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"  
"Ja, Professor Dumbledore. Es geht um Faith, die Neue aus Slytherin." Albus sah den Jungen überrascht an.  
"Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?", fragte er:  
"Ja, Sir! Ich habe keine Probleme mit ihr, aber jemand anderes.", erklärte Harry.  
"Wie kommen Sie darauf?"  
"Fragen Sie doch mal rum! Faith versaut ihre Hausaufgaben bei Snape doch nicht selbst mit Tinte. Oder die Ritterrüstung, warum sollte sie die umwerfen und dann noch auf Filch warten? Erst heute hätte sie sich das Genick brechen können..." Albus sah Harry schockiert an. „...jemand hat sie die Treppe runtergeschubst, ich habe es gesehen. Aber Faith meinte, sie wäre gestolpert.", erklärte Harry schnell.  
"Danke Harry! Ich werde die Sache im Auge behalten.", murmelte der Direktor. „Ich werde mit Professor Snape darüber beraten, was zu tun ist. Sie ist seine Schülerin..."  
"Gut, das beruhigt mich, Sir!"

°°

Faith saß wieder einmal in der Bibliothek und las in einem der verbotenen Bücher. Sie gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich.  
"Faith? Wo bleibst du? Das Training fängt gleich an!" Sie sah zur Uhr.  
"Verdammt, ich habe die Zeit vergessen!" Faith sprang auf, und prallte dabei mit jemandem zusammen, der hinter ihr stand.  
"Langsam, Miss!", flüsterte jemand.  
"Professor Snape, es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst!", rief Faith erschrocken aus.  
"Schon gut, Sie haben es eilig!" Severus nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand. „Ich stelle das für Sie zurück. Gehen Sie zum Training." Faith sah ihn verblüfft an, dann nickte sie.  
"Danke, Sir!" Sie rannte davon.

°°

"Super Training, Leute! Auf zum Abendessen!", rief Mikkael, auf dem Weg in die Umkleide.

Ein Schrei hallte durch den Raum und alle stürzten zu Faith. Sie hatte ihren Besen und den Umhang in ihren Spind packen wollen, als sie plötzlich aufgeschrieen hatte.  
"Was ist?", fragte Mikkael, er war als erster bei ihr. Faith wich ängstlich zurück.  
"D...da...ist...ne...Sch...Schl...", stotterte sie. Mikkael sah um sie herum.  
"Bei Merlin...das ist eine Königskobra, die sind verdammt giftig!", rief er und griff nach Faiths Besen. Er schlug damit auf die Schlange ein, als sie aus dem Spind auf sie zu glitt.

Immer und immer wieder schlug er auf die Schlange ein.  
"Mikkael!", rief ein Junge und hielt ihn fest. „Die ist Matsch!"  
"Was bei Merlin, ist hier drinnen los?", brüllte Madam Hooch. Faith setzte sich erst einmal, ihre Beine zitterten unaufhörlich.  
"Da war eine Kobra in Faiths Schrank, Ma'am!", erklärte Mikkael leise, er strich Faith über den Rücken. Madam Hooch besah die Schlange.  
"Na, nun ist sie tot. Sie wurden doch nicht gebissen?"  
"Dann würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben, oder?"  
"Ja, ja...ich vergaß. Am besten, Sie gehen zum Abendessen. Ich kümmere mich darum.", meinte Madam Hooch und scheuchte die Schüler hinaus.

°°

"Dieses Mädchen erinnert mich an jemanden, Severus!" Albus war zu ihm getreten, als Severus das Buch gerade ins Regal stellte.  
"Ach, an wen denn?" Albus schmunzelte.  
"An einen dünnen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der ständig in der verbotenen Abteilung saß und schmökerte." Severus grinste.  
"Wenigstens hat sie nicht mein Aussehen!", flüsterte er. Albus sah ihn wohlwollend an, wenn er sich noch an die Teestunde, vor Weihnachten erinnerte, dann war das hier schon eine Veränderung.

°°  
_"Ohhh...Albus... Bei Merlin, deshalb ist sie hier. Das ist also der Grund, oder?" Severus sprang auf.  
"Severus, setz dich bitte! Dass du hier herumläufst, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn, bringt auch nichts!"  
"Merlin, das soll einer verstehen! Sie hat die Rippe von ihrem Vater, er hat...ihre Mutter...es passt in den Zeitraum...ich...ich hab...damals..." Severus raufte sich die Haare.  
"Ich weiß, was du getan hast, Severus. In der Nacht, bevor du zu uns ins Licht zurückgekehrt bist." Albus sah ihn sanft ins Gesicht. „Du wolltest es doch nicht, du standest unter seinem Fluch."  
"Aber es ist noch viel schlimmer geworden, als ich damals ahnte, Albus."_

„_Als wir beide ahnten!", bestätigte Albus diesen Gedanken. Severus sprang wieder auf.  
"Ich habe damals ein Kind gezeugt...ich bin...Vater!", rief er. „Faith Manomiac...sie ist meine Tochter. Sie hat diese Rippe von mir." Er ließ sich überrumpelt in einen Sessel fallen. Albus sah ihn schmunzelnd an.  
"Du scheinst es ja ganz gut aufzunehmen!"  
"Ob sie deshalb hier ist, um sich zu rächen? Ob sie weiß, wer ihr Vater ist? Nein, dann wäre ich schon tot!", murmelte Severus.  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Albus verwirrt.  
"Na, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich ihr Vater bin, dann bringt sie mich um!", erklärte Severus.  
"Das werde ich aber zu verhindern wissen!", rief Albus aus. „Ich brauche meinen Tränkemeister und ich werde es bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass eine Schülerin in Askaban landet, schon gar nicht Faith!", erklärte Albus und tätschelte Severus die Schulter._

°°

"Sie hat Probleme.", meinte Albus gerade heraus.  
"Was? Wie kommst du darauf?" Severus setzte sich, Albus ebenso. Er erzählte Severus, was er von Harry erfahren hatte.  
"Jemand will ihr ans Leben? Bist du dir ganz sicher? Wer? Vielleicht täuscht sich Potter ja.", murmelte Severus.  
"Das kann natürlich sein. Aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass du ein Auge auf Faith hast, bitte!" Albus sah ihn ernst an.  
"In Ordnung, ich werde auf sie achten! Will ja nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert." Severus erhob sich.  
"Wir sollten zum Abendessen gehen!", murmelte Albus und folgte ihm aus der Bibliothek.

°°

Faith ging mit zittrigen Knien in die große Halle, Mikkael stützte sie sanft im Rücken, er setzte sich auch zu ihr.  
"Beruhige dich, iss erst einmal etwas!", flüsterte er. Faith schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich kann nicht, kein Appetit. Ich geh ins Bett!", murmelte sie und stand auf.

Albus runzelte die Stirn, er beobachtete, wie das Slytherinteam zu Tisch schlich.  
"Faith sieht heute blass aus, oder?", fragte er Severus leise. Der schaute nun ebenfalls zum Tisch hinüber, gerade als Faith aufsprang.  
"Da ist etwas passiert." Severus erhob sich, er folgte Faith aus der großen Halle hinunter in die Kerker. Er blieb einen Moment unschlüssig vor ihrem Porträt stehen, dann klopfte er an.

Faith öffnete langsam ihren Zugang, sie sah den Professor überrascht an.  
"Professor Snape?"  
"Was ist passiert, Miss Manomiac?", fragte er leise. Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir?" Faith kletterte heraus und setzte sich auf den Rand des Zugangs.  
"Warum sind Sie so schnell gegangen? Ohne etwas zu essen?", formulierte er es vorsichtig.  
"Ich hatte keinen Hunger, und ich bin müde.", erklärte Faith, doch sie sah den Professor dabei nicht an.  
"Sie sehen blass aus, es geht Ihnen doch gut?", hakte Severus noch einmal nach.  
"Ja Sir, es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie sah ihn an und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
"Dann gehen Sie mal schlafen, ich wollte nicht stören." Severus wandte sich um.  
"Gute Nacht, Sir." Hier stimmte etwas nicht, das hatte er im Gefühl!

Severus ging zurück zum Abendessen. Albus sah ihm schmunzelnd entgegen. Sein Schützling schien noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er bereits väterliche Gefühle entwickelte. Früher wäre er keinesfalls einer Schülerin gefolgt und hätte sie noch so schlecht ausgesehen.  
"Da stimmt etwas nicht. Miss Manomiac aber sagt, es sei alles in Ordnung.", raunte er Albus zu.  
"Fragen wir Mr. Melon, er scheint etwas zu wissen!", meinte Albus.

°°

Severus bat den Jungen nach dem Essen in sein Büro. Albus aber übernahm von sich aus die Befragung Mikkaels.  
"Also, Mr. Melon, was ist passiert? Was hat Miss Manomiac derart durcheinander gebracht?", fragte Albus sanft. Severus setzte sich hinter sein Pult.  
"Das ist eine leichte Frage, Sir!", murmelte Mikkael. „Die Kobra in ihrem Spind, hat sie ziemlich aufgeregt."  
"Eine Kobra?", entfuhr es Severus.  
"Ja Sir, eine Königskobra. Ich habe sie mit Faiths Besen erschlagen.", erklärte der Junge.  
"Es war eine echte Schlange?", fragte Albus überrascht.  
"Ja, total echt. Madam Hooch wollte sich darum kümmern, aber sie war ja auch völlig zermatscht, die Schlange meine ich!", erklärte Mikkael grinsend.  
"Vielen Dank, Mr. Melon. Das war es schon, Sie dürfen gehen.", murmelte Albus. Mikkael verließ ziemlich eilig das Büro des Zaubertränkelehrers.

"Also will wirklich jemand Faith wehtun."  
"Wehtun? Wenn sie gebissen worden wäre...sie wäre jetzt tot.", rief Severus aus.  
"Aber wer sollte so etwas wollen?" Albus ging nachdenklich auf und ab.  
"Ich habe keinen Schimmer, Albus. Aber wir müssen es herausfinden, wir müssen auf sie aufpassen!", murmelte Severus.  
"Ja, dass müssen wir wohl."

°°

Faith spürte, dass man sie beobachtete. Am besten verbarg es ihr Hauslehrer. Er sah nie schnell weg, wie die anderen Lehrer. Albus begleitete sie sogar manchmal durch die Gänge, er schob immer irgendwelche Termine vor. Faith ahnte, dass es nur Vorwände waren, denn Mikkael hatte ihr von dem Gespräch mit den Professoren erzählt, aber warum fragte man sie nicht selbst danach? Faith war trotzdem froh darüber, dass man auf sie achtete, ohne dass sie darum bitten musste.

* * *

Das war es schon wieder...

Ich glaube ich halte diesmal den Mund. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon bei meiner Beta Violetta, sobald es zurück ist, bekommt ihr es.

So lange, sagt mir eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel, Okay? °Auf den GO-Button deutet°

LG Noel


	11. Gifte und Gegengifte

Und weiter geht es...

Nun ist es ja nicht mehr erlaubt, die Reviews in der Story selbst zu beantworten, was mir gar nicht gefällt. Aber keine Angst ich versuche euch trotzdem zu antworten. Bei den eingelogten Lesern ist das ja nicht schwer, da gibt es die Reply-Funktion. Aber bei meinen anonymen Reviewern tut es mir leid, wenn ihr keine E-Mail angegeben habt. Aber seid euch alle versichert, dass ich euch für jedes einzelne Review danke...

So, das war es erstmal hierzu und nun viel Spaß!

* * *

10. Gifte und Gegengifte

"Vielleicht war es doch nur ein Spaß, Albus...", begann Severus beim Abendessen. „Wir beobachten Faith nun schon seit zwei Wochen, und es ist nichts passiert." Albus nickte, er sah hinüber zum Slytherintisch.  
"Ja, es scheint fast so, aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich weiß nur nicht was es ist.", erklärte er.

°°

"Hey, Milicent!"  
"Hey Faith, wie war das Training?", fragte Milicent neugierig.  
"Es war ganz okay. Wir haben eine gute Chance gegen Hufflepuff, glaube ich!", murmelte Faith und tat sich ihr Essen auf. Sie plauderten angeregt über die Osterferien und was Milicent so vorhatte, denn Faith würde wohl wieder in Hogwarts bleiben.  
"Faith? Alles Okay, du schaust plötzlich so blass aus?" Faith verzog das Gesicht.  
"Mir ist gar nicht gut?", hauchte sie und wollte aufstehen. Doch kaum stand sie, da sackte sie auch schon zusammen.  
"Faith?", schrie Milicent auf und rannte um den Tisch herum.

°°

"Faith?" Der Schrei schreckte die Lehrer auf. Severus eilte sofort hinüber. Milicent saß bereits bei ihrer Freundin.  
"Faith, mach die Augen auf!", flehte sie. Sie sah den Professor an. „Vor dem Essen ging es ihr noch gut.", flüsterte Milicent. Severus ging in die Hocke, er tastete nach Faiths Puls, er raste. Er beugte sich über ihr Gesicht und schnüffelte, dann stand er auf und untersuchte ihren Becher und das Besteck.  
"Miss Bulstrode, laufen Sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie soll den Vernigotrank mitbringen! Schnell!" Milicent nickte und rannte los.  
"Severus?" Albus trat zu ihm.  
"Sie wurde vergiftet! Irgendjemand will sie umbringen!", murmelte Severus.

Milicent kam ganz außer Atem zurück.  
"Madam...Pomfrey...war nicht da...aber ich...hab...das hier!" Sie reichte Severus ein Fläschchen. „Ich habe es einfach aus ihrem Büro mitgenommen...", erklärte sie.  
"Das war schon in Ordnung. Es geht schließlich um das Leben Ihrer Freundin.", murmelte Albus sanft. Er sah zu, wie Severus den Trank in Faiths Mund träufelte. Sie verschluckte sich etwas daran. Aber sie atmete gleich darauf wieder leichter und ihre Verkrampfungen lösten sich langsam. Severus hob sie vom Boden auf.

"Machen Sie Platz, Herrschaften!", rief er und trug sie durch die Schülermenge, hinaus aus der großen Halle. Albus folgte ihm irritiert.

°°

Severus stand vor dem verschlossenen Porträt.  
"Jetzt lass mich schon hinein!", rief er.  
"Nur mit Faiths Erlaubnis!", beharrte die junge Frau in schwarz.  
"Sie ist bewusstlos, also kann sie kaum ihre Erlaubnis geben."  
"Severus, was gibt es denn?", fragte Albus.  
"Dieses Bild, es lässt uns nicht ein.", rief Severus außer sich. Albus sah das Bild an, die junge Frau verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Also klopfte er an eine Wand, und ein Hauself erschien.  
"Fillus, öffne Miss Faiths Zimmer bitte von innen für uns!", bat er und der Hauself verschwand. Wenige Augenblicke später schwang das Bild zur Seite. Severus stieg durch den Zugang und legte Faith vorsichtig auf ihr Bett. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl daneben und sah Albus an.  
"Wer, bei Merlin, will dieses Mädchen umbringen?", fragte er. Albus strich Faith über die Stirn.  
"Sie hat Fieber.", flüsterte er.  
"Das ist normal, ihr Körper muss das Gift loswerden.", erklärte Severus.

"Sie kann über die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts bleiben." Albus ging nachdenklich auf und ab.  
"Aber wohin? Nach Australien?", fragte Severus.  
"Zu ihrer Mutter? Niemals, das würde Faith nicht mitmachen!", rief Albus. Er grübelte weiter, während Severus nach Faith sah.  
"Der Grimauldplatz!", murmelte Albus schließlich.  
"Was? Und wie willst du das erklären?"  
"Mit der Wahrheit?"  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", rief Severus.  
"Es sind noch zwei Wochen, bis zu den Ferien. Wir überlegen uns etwas.", erklärte Albus beruhigend.

Faith bewegte sich und schlug langsam die Augen auf.  
"Hallo Miss Manomiac, wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte Severus überraschend sanft.  
"Erschlagen, Sir!" Sie sah sich um. „Was tun Sie in meinem Zimmer?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Wir wollten dich nicht in der großen Halle liegen lassen und Professor Snape hielt es für das beste, dich herzubringen.", erklärte Albus und trat ans Bett. „Jemand hat dich vergiftet, Faith. Hast du eine Ahnung, wer?" Faith sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wer etwas gegen mich hat.", flüsterte sie.  
"Wir werden es schon herausfinden! Jetzt müssen Sie erst einmal schlafen, damit Sie morgen wieder auf den Beinen sind.", erklärte Severus und ging zur Tür. Albus nickte ihr noch zu und folgte Severus.  
"Gute Nacht, Faith!", murmelte er noch.

"Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn wir sie alleine lassen?", fragte er auf dem Gang.  
"Ich werde Fillus bitten, heute Nacht nach ihr zu sehen.", versprach Severus und verabschiedete sich für die Nacht.

°°

Faith saß wieder über ihren Büchern, in der Bibliothek.  
"Du magst Bücher, oder?"  
"Sieht ganz so aus, Professor!", flüsterte sie zurück. Albus setzte sich zu ihr.  
"Aber hier bin ich auch sicher, ein lautes Geräusch, und Madam Pince schaut um die Ecke."  
"Du weißt, dass du in den Ferien nicht in Hogwarts bleiben kannst."  
"Es wäre zu gefährlich!" Faith hatte längst verstanden.  
"Gibt es einen Ort, wo du hin kannst?", fragte Albus leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Australien, aber ich will nicht zu Mutter. Milicent fährt mit ihrer Mom ans Meer, da würde ich nur stören.", erklärte sie.

"Es gäbe ein Haus...in London...", begann Albus und sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. „...es wäre eine Art Pension für dich, nur dass du im Haus helfen müsstest, anstatt zu bezahlen. Hin und wieder, schließlich hast du Ferien.", erklärte er. „Es wohnen schon ein paar Schüler dort, aber nur Gryffindors. Würdest du das überleben?" Faith grinste.  
"Welche Gryffindors?"  
"Die Weasleys. Ihre Mutter kümmert sich nämlich um das Haus."  
"Dann sind Potter und Granger auch nicht weit, hmm?" Albus lachte und nickte dann. „Na gut, die sind erträglich, obwohl sie Gryffindors sind.", meinte sie.  
"Gut, dann werde ich Professor Snape Bescheid geben, dass du nicht in Hogwarts bleibst. Dann braucht er sich nicht zu sorgen.", erklärte Albus und erhob sich.

"Dabei sollte er sich lieber um sich selber sorgen!", flüsterte Faith. Albus setzte sich sofort wieder und sah sie forschend an.  
"Wovon sprichst du?"  
"Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört, man erzählt sich, er sei ein Todesser." Albus hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich habe gesehen, wie er gerufen wurde."  
"Wann?", fragte der Direktor perplex.  
"An Neumond. Professor Snape und Madam Hooch haben uns beim Training zugesehen. Sie haben auf mich aufgepasst. Der Professor griff sich an den linken Arm und ging dann ganz schnell.", erzählte Faith.  
"Vielleicht hatte er Schmerzen und wollte zur Medihexe.", bemerkte Albus leise.  
"Seit wann behandelt Madam Pomfrey im verbotenen Wald?", fragte Faith ironisch. „Professor Snape ist in den Wald gelaufen und nicht wieder herausgekommen. Er kam erst mitten in der Nacht zurück."  
"Woher...?"  
"Ich habe ihn gehört und gesehen...Er sah...nun ja...ziemlich lädiert aus.", murmelte sie.  
"Hat er dich gesehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich habe mich ganz still verhalten, aber ich wollte wissen, was ich jedes Mal höre."  
"Jedes Mal?", hakte Albus nach.  
"Immer an Neumond und an Vollmond auch."  
"Ohhh...also ich...Mach dir keine Sorgen um Professor Snape, er weiß, was er tut."  
"Sie wissen also davon! Warum behandelt V... Sie-wissen-schon-wer seine treuen Diener so? Außer..." Faith sah den Direktor nachdenklich an.  
"Außer?", fragte dieser.  
"Er ist kein treuer Diener...Er spioniert...für Sie, deshalb wissen Sie auch darüber Bescheid...", flüsterte sie.  
"Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken, Faith. Ich kann, und werde darauf nicht antworten. Ich sage dir nur eines... Mach dir keine Sorgen, und..."  
"Ich werde mit niemandem darüber reden, Professor. Versprochen!", erklärte Faith und erhob sich. „Ich muss zum Training!" Sie stellte ihre Bücher zurück und verließ die Bibliothek. Albus sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, das Mädchen erstaunte ihn immer wieder.

°°

"Ich habe mit Faith gesprochen, Severus. Wir werden sie im Grimauldplatz einquartieren, sie ist einverstanden." Severus sah Albus schockiert an.  
"Und wie willst du es dem Orden erklären?"  
"Wie ich schon sagte, wir sagen die Wahrheit. Ich habe eine Sitzung einberufen, am Mittwoch. Dann haben alle ein paar Tage Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Die vier betroffenen Schüler werden uns begleiten. Wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel.", erklärte Albus. Er sah seinen Schützling ernst an. "Sie macht sich übrigens Sorgen um dich!", bemerkte er.  
"Was? Wer?"  
"Faith, sie hat gesehen, wie du gerufen wurdest und wie du zurückgekommen bist."  
"Dieses Mädchen raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv. Wieso muss sie so aufmerksam sein?", rief Severus aus. „Was hast du ihr erzählt?", fragte er dann ruhiger.  
"Ich? Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen!"  
"Na Prima, wer weiß, was sie nun wieder denkt!", murmelte Severus und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar. (B/N: °grins° Snape und sich fahrig durchs Haar streichen...) (A/N: Wie sollte ich seinen Unwillen denn sonst darstellen. °Sich die Haare rauft°)

°°

Severus beobachtete Faith immer wenn er ihr begegnete, doch sie verhielt sich wie früher. Sie sprach weder ihn, noch andere auf ihre Gedanken an. Das war eine Sorge weniger für ihn.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat er das Büro des Direktors. Harry, Hermione, Ron und Ginny waren schon dort, sie kannten den Grund ihres hierseins noch nicht. Albus wollte es ihnen gerade erklären, doch bei Severus Anblick geriet er ins stocken.  
"Na gut, es wird euch schon klar werden, was los ist. Wir werden jetzt zum Grimauldplatz reisen, dort erfahrt ihr alles weitere. Wenn euch jemand fragt, wo ihr heute Abend wart, ihr hattet Strafarbeiten bei mir. Alles klar? Severus?" Albus sah ihn fragend an und Severus nickte leicht.  
"Lasst uns gehen!", murmelte er.  
"Gut, bei drei geht es los."

* * *

Schon wieder vorbei!

Review? °Bittend schaut° Auch die Meckertante ist herzlich willkommen! Du weißt wen ich meine. °grins°

LG Noel


	12. Willkommen in den Ferien

°Update° Sorry, ich bin ja schon froh euch wenigstens ein Update liefern zu können, nur gut dass ich schon ein paar Kapitel fertig habe...Schreiben kann ich momentan nicht, nur mit links und das ist nicht gerade toll und dauert Stunden...

Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß...

* * *

11. Willkommen in den Ferien

Sie landeten in der Eingangshalle des Grimauldplatz Nummer zwölf und Albus schob sie gleich weiter zur Küche.

"Wie ich sehe, sind alle anwesend! Dann komme ich gleich zum Grund der Versammlung.", begann Albus. Die vier Gryffindors suchten sich ein paar freie Plätze, während Albus Severus gleich in der Nähe auf einen Stuhl drückte. „Wir haben in Hogwarts ein kleines Problem... es gibt dort eine Schülerin in Slytherin, der man ans Leben will."  
"Wie äußert sich das?", fragte Moody nach.  
"Zum Beispiel ein verhexter Besen, der sie in großer Höhe abwarf, eine Königskobra in ihrem Spind und eine vergiftete Gabel beim Abendessen.", erklärte Albus.  
"Dann geht es also um Faith Manomiac?", fragte Hermione leise.  
"Das ist korrekt, Hermione." Albus schmunzelte. „Zu unserem Problem...Faith kann während der Ferien nicht in Hogwarts bleiben, das wäre zu gefährlich. Doch sie will auch nicht nach Australien zu ihrer Mutter. Sie hat also keinen Platz wo sie hin kann."

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe."  
"Was verstehst du, Remus?"  
"Du willst sie hier einquartieren, oder?" Remus sah Albus abwartend an, dieser nickte.  
"Ja, Faith soll hier wohnen. Sie weiß es bereits, doch für sie wird das hier eine Pension sein. Als Bezahlung wird sie im Haus helfen."  
"Aber warum hier? Das bringt den Orden in Gefahr.", flüsterte Kingsley.  
"Warum mussten wir deshalb herkommen? Wir hätten das doch früh genug gemerkt.", meinte Ginny.  
"Seit wann machen wir uns Sorgen um eine Slytherin?", fragte Ron äußerst leise und zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass Snape ihn finster ansah.

"Es gibt bestimmt einen guten Grund.", murmelte Hermione.  
"Wieder korrekt, Hermione." Albus holte tief Luft. „Also, kommen wir zum nächsten..."  
"Nenn es ja nicht Problem, Albus.", unterbrach Severus ihn rüde.  
"Würde ich nie tun, Severus." Albus sah ihn ernst an. Severus sprang auf und trat ans Fenster, dabei strich er sich fahrig durchs Haar. „Einige der Anwesenden...wissen den Grund für Severus' Rückkehr, auf unsere Seite..." Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang, während Harry die Stirn runzelte.  
"Aber zuvor etwas sehr wichtiges. Ich erwarte von allen den Eid auf den Orden...Von Ihnen, Miss Weasley auf Gryffindor, dass nichts, was ihr jetzt erfahrt, nach außen dringt. Der Einzige, der das Recht hat, alles aufzuklären, ist Severus!" Albus sah in die Runde, alle nickten. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir uns besonders um Faith sorgen..."  
"Albus komm endlich zum Punkt...", seufzte Severus.  
"Wir haben etwas heraus gefunden...willst du es selbst erzählen, Severus?", fragte Albus dann doch. Severus fuhr herum und sah den Direktor entsetzt an.

Einen Moment lang sah Severus aus, als wollte er weglaufen, doch dann holte er tief Luft.  
"Sie...sie ist...meine...Tochter!" Mit einem Schlag wurde es still in der Küche.  
"Sie sieht Ihnen aber gar nicht ähnlich.", entfuhr es Ron als erstem. Vorsichtig sah er zu Snape hinüber, ob dieser ihn gehört hatte.  
"Die Rippe...sie hat sie von Ihnen? Deshalb...sind Sie damals so blass geworden!", flüsterte Harry.  
"Sie sind ein guter Beobachter, Mr. Potter!" Severus setzte sich, aber sprang schon eine Sekunde später wieder auf.  
"Sie weiß nichts davon, oder? Ich meine..."  
"Ja, Miss Granger? Sie müsste sich an mir rächen, das meinten Sie doch?", fragte er leise. Hermione nickte.  
"Ja, sie hat doch damals erzählt...gezwungenermaßen, was ihrer Mutter..."  
"Was ich ihrer Mutter angetan habe? Das ist ein guter Grund gehasst zu werden, nicht wahr? Keine Sorge, ich hasse mich selbst schon genügend dafür!"  
"Hast du nicht unter dem Imperius gestanden? Du konntest also nicht wirklich etwas dafür.", rief Kingsley.  
"Aber, ob Faith das so sehen wird?", flüsterte Ginny.  
"Deshalb soll sie auch noch nichts davon erfahren. Wir wollten nur, dass ihr die Wahrheit kennt und ich hoffe, ihr werdet uns dabei helfen, Faith zu beschützen!", erklärte Albus.

"Also wir werden ihr nichts sagen, oder Leute?" Harry sah Ron und Hermione an.  
"Ja, ich werde schweigen!"  
"Von mir erfährt sie nichts!", erklärten die beiden.  
"Mit mir hat sie noch nie geredet, aber ich werde es für mich behalten.", murmelte auch Ginny. Der Orden würde sowieso dichthalten. Severus atmete tief durch, es war gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Aber er sah trotzdem niemandem in die Augen, als sie sich verabschiedeten und nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.  
"Also meine Lieben, ich habe euer Wort!", murmelte Albus, als er die vier vor dem Gryffindorturm absetzte.

°°

Es war Samstagabend, als Faith in Albus Büro eintrat. Er hatte nach ihr geschickt.  
"Also Faith, mit deinem Aufenthalt bei Mrs. Weasley ist alles geklärt. Du wirst morgen mit dem Zug nach London fahren. Dort werdet ihr von Mr. Weasley abgeholt und zu der Pension gebracht...", erklärte Albus. „...und, bitte bleib im Zug nie alleine, in Ordnung?" Faith nickte. „Gut! Dann musst du das hier lesen, damit du in das Haus hinein kannst." Albus reichte ihr einen Zettel. Faith las und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Hauptquartier des..."  
"Das ist der Name der Pension.", unterbrach der Direktor sie schnell.  
"Also, ich weiß nicht, ob meine Grandma sich hat derart veralbern lassen, Professor. Aber ich nicht! Ich habe schon vom...Sie-wissen-was-ich-meine... gehört.", erklärte Faith. Albus sah sie zerknirscht an. „Keine Sorge, Sir! Ich habe mit niemandem über Professor Snape gesprochen, also werde ich auch darüber schweigen. Obwohl beim Professor...eh niemand etwas gemerkt hätte. Ich glaube, ich bin die einzige, die auf dieser Hälfte des Gangs wohnt, außer ihm.", stellte sie nachdenklich fest. Albus schmunzelte. „Ich weiß schon, er will seine Ruhe. Ich schwöre Ihnen gerne einen Eid, dass ich niemandem von...na ja, Sie wissen schon.. erzähle."  
"Ich vertraue dir auch so, Faith. Aber ich habe gehört, dass Milicent dich besuchen will, wenn sie vom Meer zurück ist.", überlegte Albus.  
"Ohh...das ist einfach. Ich erzähle ihr einfach, dass ich nichts verraten darf, wegen der Anschläge auf mein Leben, und wir treffen uns in der Stadt.", erklärte Faith ruhig.  
"Und die Post?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wer mir schreiben sollte, aber Balthazar findet mich auch ohne Adresse." Albus nickte.  
"Dann ist alles geklärt. Ich wünsche dir schöne Ferien in London und pass gut auf dich auf!"  
"Danke Sir, ich werde mich an die Regeln der Pension halten, versprochen!", rief Faith und lief hinaus.

°°

Die Zugfahrt verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, aber Milicent war ja auch die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Faith hatte allerdings nicht bedacht, dass man sie am Bahnhof mit den Gryffindors sehen würde. Doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet, Mr. Weasley kam erst zu ihr, als der Bahnsteig sich geleert hatte.  
"Hallo Miss Manomiac, ich bin Arthur Weasley. Mein Sohn sagte mir, dass Sie bestimmt nicht mit ihnen gesehen werden wollen, wir haben ja genügend Zeit.", erklärte er und schüttelte Faiths Hand.  
"Vielen Dank, Sir! Ich habe nichts gegen Ron und die anderen, aber..."  
"Es versaut dein Image, wenn sie uns zusammen sehen!", rief Ron und schnappte sich den Käfig mit Balthazar. „Unsere Sachen sind schon im Auto.", erklärte er und stapfte davon. Faith folgte ihm langsamer.  
Der große schwarze Wagen brachte sie direkt zum Grimauldplatz und Faith musste gleich an den Zettel des Direktors denken. Kaum hatte sie die Zeilen im Geiste wiederholt, erschien ein großes, nicht besonders ansehnliches Haus vor ihren Augen. Faith griff nach ihrem Koffer und ging darauf zu, als auch schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Eine rundliche Frau, mit rotem Haar trat heraus.  
"Du musst Faith sein. Ohhh...entschuldige, ich duze dich einfach so."  
"Das ist okay, Ma'am, wenn Sie es wollen!", murmelte Faith.  
"Schön, also ich bin Molly Weasley, Rons und Ginnys Mom.", stellte Molly sich vor. Faith schluckte und lächelte dann.  
"Das habe ich mir fast gedacht...die roten Haare!", erklärte sie, ob Mollys fragenden Blicks.  
"Das ist wahr, komm rein. Ich zeige dir gleich dein Zimmer. ----- Ihr wisst noch, wo ihr schlaft, Kinder?", fragte Molly die anderen.  
"Sicher doch, Mrs. Weasley.", murmelte Hermione und wuchtete ihren Koffer die Treppe hinauf. Faith folgte ihr mit ihrem eigenen Koffer, sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war kein Hotel, aber es war alles da, was sie brauchte und es war sauber. Nur über die Blümchenbettwäsche musste sie einfach schmunzeln. Molly zeigte ihr auch gleich das Bad, welches Faith sich mit Ginny und Hermione teilen sollte. Dann gingen sie wieder hinunter.

"Wir haben nicht viele Regeln in diesem Haus, aber die, die wir haben, müssen eingehalten werden."  
"Ist mir klar!", flüsterte Faith.  
"Nummer eins, nicht klingeln und kein Lärm in der Eingangshalle. Hier ist dein Hausschlüssel." Es war ein rosa Band daran, Faith schob ihn in die Hosentasche.  
"Nummer zwei, du darfst ausgehen, wann immer du willst, doch sag Bescheid, wenn du länger fortbleibst. Und Besucher sind nicht erlaubt, okay?", fragte Molly nach.  
"Habe ich verstanden!"  
"Nummer drei, du hast Kost und Logis frei, aber..."  
"Dafür, muss ich im Haus helfen, das hat Professor Dumbledore schon gesagt.", erklärte Faith.  
"Du darfst dir etwas aussuchen, oder du fragst einfach. Und Nummer vier ist am wichtigsten, wenn dieses Schild vor der Küche rot ist, dann ist das Betreten verboten, einen Grund kann ich dir nicht nennen.", murmelte Molly.  
"Brauchen Sie auch nicht, Ihre Experimente, oder was auch immer, gehen mich nichts an." Sie sah Faith überrascht an. So viel Verständnis hatte sie nicht erwartet, eher bohrende Fragen.  
"Wenn das Schild, wie jetzt weiß ist, darfst du rein. Aber zuerst zeige ich dir noch die anderen Räume. Zu den Mahlzeiten: Wenn du eine verpasst, kriegst du erst zur nächsten etwas, also achte auf die Zeit. Von sieben bis zehn steht das Frühstück bereit, um zwölf Uhr dreißig ist Lunch und um achtzehn Uhr dreißig Abendessen."  
"Sieben bis zehn, zwölf dreißig und achtzehn dreißig... okay, merke ich mir!", murmelte Faith. Molly lächelte leicht, sie mochte dieses Mädchen, irgendwie.

"Gut, hier ist unsere kleine Privatbibliothek. Sie ist leider ziemlich unordentlich.", erklärte sie und öffnete die Tür.  
"Oje...die ist wirklich unaufgeräumt. Vielleicht sollte ich hier mit dem Helfen anfangen.", rief Faith bei dem bedauernswerten Anblick der Bücherregale.  
"Du willst die Bibliothek übernehmen, freiwillig?", fragte Molly verblüfft. Faith zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich liebe Bücher!"  
"Das tut Hermione auch, aber die Bibliothek aufräumen?" Molly schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
"Was ist mit mir?" Hermione kam gerade herein.  
"Faith will die Bibliothek aufräumen.", erklärte Molly.  
"Das dauert ewig."  
"Ich habe zwei Wochen Zeit, wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat, dass ich mir die Zeit selbst einteile!", meinte Faith.  
"Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Wenn du das wirklich schaffst, wäre toll. Du brauchst dann auch nichts anderes zu tun.", erklärte Molly. Faith lächelte, was ihr einen überraschten Blick von Hermione einbrachte.  
"Dann fange ich morgen mit den Gorgolibs im linken Vorhang an."  
"Du hast sie von hier aus gesehen? Ich habe das Nest erst vor zwei Wochen bemerkt."  
"Gorgolibs? Was ist das?"  
"Das glaube ich nicht! Es gibt etwas, das Mione nicht kennt!", rief Harry, der hinter Ron die Bibliothek betreten hatte. Sie sahen sich leicht angewidert um.  
"Gorgolibs sind kleine Tierchen, eine Art Kobold, sie zerstören Bücher, sie fressen sie!", erklärte Faith leise.  
"Wie willst du sie hier heraus bekommen?" Faith hob die Schultern.  
"Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, denke ich.", murmelte sie.  
"Okay Kinder, ab in die Küche. Euer Willkommen-in-den-Ferien-Essen wartet. Außerdem haben wir ein paar Gäste!", bemerkte Molly und schob sie zur Küche.

Faith trat hinter den anderen ein und stutzte. Sie hatte noch nie so viele Rothaarige auf einem Haufen gesehen.  
"Was ist los, Faith?", fragte Molly leise.  
"Sieht aus, als wäre das hier ein Familienbetrieb.", flüsterte sie. Molly lachte.  
"Ja, die meisten Jungs gehören zu mir. Sie sind wegen des Ferienanfangs hier, sie wollten ihre Geschwister wiedersehen."  
"Das sind Ihre Söhne? Wow! ---- Es muss schön sein, eine große Familie!", murmelte sie und setzte sich.  
"Also Jungs, das ist Faith Manomiac, sie verbringt ihre Ferien hier. ----- Faith, das sind Charlie, Bill, Fred und George."  
"Zwillinge?" Die Jungen grinsten breit.  
"Es gibt noch einen, aber Percy ist das schwarze Schaf der Familie!", murmelte Ginny.  
"Ohhh...das tut mir leid!", flüsterte Faith zurück. Dann sah sie die anderen Gäste an, einer von ihnen sah zum Fürchten aus.  
"Sie gehören aber nicht zur Familie, oder?", fragte sie.  
"Nein, wir sind Kollegen von Arthur. Ich bin Kingsley Shaklebolt, kannst mich ruhig Kingsley nennen. --- Das ist Moody.", stellte Kingsley sich und Moody vor. „Er ist ein wenig eigenartig.", fügte er leise hinzu. Faith grinste und schüttelte seine Hand. Dann sah sie sich diesen Moody genauer an. Er sah ziemlich demoliert aus, es fehlte ihm sogar ein Stück seiner Nase und eines seiner Augen rotierte. Er sah sie an und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Faith tippte sich ans Auge.  
"Ist das magisch, Sir? Sie können damit durch Dinge hindurchsehen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie. Moody grinste ein zahnlückenvolles Lächeln und nickte. „Cool!", murmelte Faith und begann zu essen. „Mmmh... das ist lecker!", entfuhr es ihr. Molly sah sie an und lächelte.  
"Danke, es freut mich wenn es schmeckt!"  
"Mom ist eine klasse Köchin! Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich in den Ferien bei ihr bin. Die Hauselfen in Hogwarts kochen auch gut, aber Mom ist einfach besser.", erklärte Ron mit vollem Mund.  
"Ron, nimm noch einen Löffel mehr, vielleicht versteht Faith dich dann besser!", rief Hermione.  
"Entschuldige!"  
"Schon okay, Ron!", murmelte Faith.

Sie verließ recht früh die Küche, sie war müde und wollte schlafen gehen.  
"Gute Nacht, zusammen!"  
"Schlaf gut, Faith!", riefen die anderen ihr nach.  
"Sie scheint ganz okay zu sein!", murmelte Moody, sein magisches Auge folgte Faith ein Stück.  
"Ja, sie ist ein nettes Mädchen."  
"Fred, sie ist eine Slytherin!", rief Ron.  
„Für eine Slytherin ist sie außerordentlich hübsch.", schmunzelte George. Die anderen lachten über Rons Gesicht.

* * *

So, ein Kapitel hätte ich noch, falls ich das ein oder andere Review bekomme... kriegt ihr noch ein schnelles Update...sonst müsst ihr wohl bis kurz vor Weihnachten haben...°das soll jetzt aber nicht nach Erpressung klingen nur ein Anreiz°

Grüßchen Noel


	13. Der Käfig

Da bin ich wieder...der Urlaub bei meiner Familie war klasse und sehr erholsam...vorallem für meine Schreibhand...Ich hatte zuerst versucht aus diesem Kapietel zwei zu machen, aber ich habe es dann gelassen, ich wollte euch nicht zulange warten lassen.

Viel Spaß...

* * *

12. Der Käfig

Faith kümmerte sich am nächsten Tag hauptsächlich um ihre Hausaufgaben, sie wollte es hinter sich bringen. Sie erschien pünktlich zu den Mahlzeiten und half Molly sogar beim Spülen.  
"Du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen!"  
"Das macht mir nichts aus, ich habe Grandma auch immer geholfen.", murmelte Faith schmunzelnd. „Ähmm... ich wollte auch noch Bescheid sagen, ich gehe heute noch mal weg!" Molly sah sie überrascht an.  
"Okay! Lieb, dass du Bescheid sagst." Faith lachte.  
"So war es doch abgemacht!"

°°

Faith fuhr mit der U-Bahn in die Stadt, das London der Muggel und sah sich um. Musik lockte sie in einen Club.  
"Hey, was möchtest du trinken?" Die junge Kellnerin sah sie freundlich an. Faith bestellte, tanzte und unterhielt sich hervorragend. Bis eine Auseinandersetzung sie wie magisch anzog. Die Kellnerin versuchte sich aus dem Arm eines Mannes zu winden. Faith packte ihn von hinten und verdrehte ihm den Arm.  
"Sie hat gesagt, du sollst sie loslassen!", rief sie und schubste den Mann fort.  
"Hey danke! Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen? Ich bin übrigens Max. Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
"Hey, ich bin Faith. War wohl doch ganz gut, einen Selbstverteidigungskurs mitzumachen." Die beiden Frauen unterhielten sich immer wenn Max ein wenig Zeit hatte.  
"Faith, du brauchst nicht zufällig einen Job?", fragte Max irgendwann.  
"Hast du denn einen übrig?" Max grinste.  
"Sei morgen Abend um sieben Uhr hier. Dann weise ich dich ein, okay?" Faith nickte.  
"Okay!"

°°

"Hast du eigentlich schon mit der Bibliothek angefangen?", fragte Hermione am nächsten Tag beim Abendessen.  
"Ja sicher doch, oder hast du irgendwelche Gorgolibs gefunden?"  
"Du hast sie wirklich wegbekommen?" Faith zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"War ganz leicht." Sie sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los!", murmelte sie und griff nach ihrer Jacke.  
"Gehst du aus?", fragte Arthur nach.  
"Ja, Mrs. Weasley weiß Bescheid!", rief Faith und verschwand.  
"Sie hat einen Job!", murmelte Molly und stellte die Pfanne zur Seite.  
"Einen Job?" Harrys Löffel stoppte überrascht auf halbem Weg zum Mund..  
"Sie kellnert in einem Club in der Stadt, oder so.", erklärte Molly leise.

°°

Und so war es auch, Faith kellnerte von acht Uhr abends, bis Morgens gegen drei Uhr. Sie und Max teilten sich die Gäste und die Arbeit.  
"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du das alles allein gemacht hast.", fragte Faith irgendwann.  
"Meine Kollegin ist krank geworden. Ich bin echt froh, dass du da bist!" Max umarmte sie.  
"Wann wird sie zurückkommen?"  
"Am Wochenende. Aber keine Sorge, wir finden schon etwas, damit du bleiben kannst!"  
"Warten wir es ab, vielleicht habe ich gar keine Lust mehr!", meinte Faith grinsend.

°°

"Faith?" Harry stürmte in die Bibliothek. Er stoppte abrupt und sah sich verblüfft um. "Wow, du hast schon eine Menge geschafft. Was machst du gerade?"  
"Zaubertränkehausaufgaben!" Faith sah Harry fragend an. „Was willst du hier?"  
"Kannst du mir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen?" Harry sah sie bittend an.  
"Hilft dir Hermione etwa nicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal lernen, Harry. Hermione kann deine Prüfungen nicht schreiben. Und ich glaube kaum, dass du von den Prüfungen freigestellt wirst, nur weil du Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegen musst." Harry biss sich auf die Lippen.  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht!", murmelte er.  
"Aber wenn du wirklich nicht weiter kommst, helfe ich dir gerne.", erklärte Faith. Harry grinste sie dankbar an.

°°

Das Wochenende kam schnell heran und Max' Kollegin kam am Freitag wieder zur Arbeit. Faith zuckte mit den Schultern und übergab ihr das Tablett.  
"Ich geh dann tanzen!", rief sie und ging auf die Tanzfläche.

"Wie hat Faith es aufgenommen?", fragte Mike, der Besitzer des Clubs, Max später am Abend.  
"Sie ist tanzen gegangen.", erklärte Max und wies auf die Tanzfläche, wo Faith sich noch immer austobte. Mike sah mit offenem Mund zu.

"Faith?"  
"Mike, hallo." Er zog sie von der Tanzfläche, in eine stille Ecke.  
"Willst du immer noch einen Job, für die nächste Woche?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Aber..." Faith sah zu Max hinüber.  
"Nicht zum Kellnern. Du wärst perfekt für den Käfig!", murmelte er.  
"Ich soll tanzen? Im Käfig? Aber, die Mädels darin sind Spitzenklasse!", rief Faith aus. Mike nickte.  
"Und du hast es auch im Blut! Das habe ich gerade gesehen.", murmelte er.  
"Okay, ich mache es."  
"Doppelter Lohn! Und du weißt, wenn einer versucht dich anzufassen...gib Paul ein Zeichen, der wirft ihn dann raus. Willst du gleich, oder erst morgen?" Faith grinste.  
"Wenn, dann gleich...bevor ich es mir anders überlege."  
Sie ging in den Keller, dort gab es eine Hebebühne, die Faith in den Käfig brachte. Sie gab alles beim Tanzen, alle dreißig Minuten hatte sie zehn Minuten eine Pause, die sie meistens bei Max verbrachte.

°°

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief sie das Frühstück. Das Tanzen schlauchte sie wohl mehr, als das Kellnern zuvor. Doch sie schaffte es trotzdem noch, sich um die Bibliothek und ihre Hausaufgaben zu kümmern.

"Lasst uns heute ausgehen!", schlug Harry vor. Ron und Hermione sahen ihn überrascht an.  
"Ich bin halt neugierig. Ich folge Faith heute. Ihr sagt deiner Mom Bescheid und kommt nach!", erklärte er.  
"Okay, spionieren wir!", rief Ron unternehmungslustig.

°°

Harry wartete schon auf der Straße, als Faith an ihm vorbei, zur U-Bahn lief. Er folgte ihr bis in eine dunkle Gasse, wo er sich erst einmal verstecken musste. Faith klopfte an eine Stahltür.  
"Hey, Faith. Du bist früh dran. Komm rein!"  
"Ich muss mich noch schminken. Ist schon was los, Paul?" Faith schlüpfte durch die Tür und war weg.  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, er musste herausfinden, wo er war und vor allem, wo Faith jetzt war. Er versuchte es um die Hausecke, und landete in einer Sackgasse. Doch er entdeckte ein Straßenschild, als er über die Mauer blickte. Harry brauchte eine halbe Stunde, um zu der Mauer und dem Schild zurückzufinden. Von dort aus sah er den Eingang zu einen Club. Er rief mittels Ordensmethode die anderen herbei. Es dauerte ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, bis Ron und Hermione um die Ecke bogen. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Club.

"Siehst du sie?", fragte Hermione laut, um die Musik zu übertönen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während Ron sich beeindruckt umsah. Die drei gingen zur Bar, und wollten bestellen, doch es war jemand schneller...  
"Hey Max! Einmal das Übliche, mit Zusatz. Ich bin heute nicht so gut drauf." Harry beobachtete, wie das Mädchen, Max, hinter der Bar etwas in den Drink rührte. Ein weißes Pulver. Dann erstarrte er. Es war Faith, die den Drink entgegen nahm.  
"Da! Da ist sie. Ist das Bulstrode?" Hermione folgte seinem Blick.

°°

"Hey Milicent, ich bin gleich bei dir! Ich brauche etwas zu trinken!" Faith umarmte ihre Freundin kurz, bevor sie sich ihren Drink holte.  
"So, jetzt habe ich zehn Minuten! Wie war es am Meer?", fragte sie dann.  
"Es war Klasse!" Milicent erzählte in Kurzfassung, was sie alles erlebt hatte, dann sah sie zum Käfig. „Wie schaffst du es, darin zu tanzen? Ich hätte nicht den Mut dafür.", murmelte sie. „Ich wäre auch gar nicht so gut!"  
"Ach quatsch, klar kannst du das. Du musst nur die Augen schließen, und die Musik fühlen." Faith zog Milicent auf die Tanzfläche. „Schließ die Augen!" Sie stellte sich hinter ihre Freundin und legte ihr die Hände auf die Hüften. Sie führte sie nur ganz leicht und siehe da, sie konnte tanzen.  
"Hey Faith, nicht schlecht, deine Freundin?" Mike trat zu ihnen.  
"Milicent, das ist Mike. Wenn etwas ist, dann wende dich an ihn. Ich muss nämlich wieder. Wir sehen uns in dreißig Minuten.", rief Faith. Sie drückte Max ihr Glas in die Hand, die gab ihr dafür einen weißen pulvrigen Drops.  
"Oh Max, du bist meine Rettung!", rief Faith aus. Sie schob sich an der Bar vorbei und bemerkte nicht mal, wie sich drei Köpfe verbergen wollten.

°°

Hermione wunderte sich plötzlich, dass Harry und Ron so schweigsam waren. Sie sah die Jungen an, wie sie mit offenen Mündern auf die Tanzfläche starrten. Sie folgte dem Blick der beiden und sperrte ebenfalls den Mund auf, doch sie fasste sich recht schnell wieder.  
"Ist das Faith?", fragte sie verblüfft. Harry nickte apathisch. Hermione wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Hey, kriegt euch wieder ein!" Harry zuckte zusammen.  
"Hätte einer von euch gedacht, dass Faith so tanzen kann?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.  
"Man sieht es ihr nicht an.", murmelte Ron grinsend.

°°°°

"Ich treffe mich mit einer Freundin in der Stadt!", rief Faith in die Küche und verließ das Haus.  
"Bestimmt trifft sie sich mit Bulstrode!", murmelte Ron und spülte weiter ab.  
"Hat eigentlich mal jemand in die Bibliothek geschaut, wie weit Faith ist?", fragte Hermione leise. Sie hatte nicht mal bemerkt, wie die Tür zur Küche aufging und jemand eintrat.  
"Sagt bloß, ihr habt ihr die Bibliothek aufgedrückt?"  
"Remus! Ich dachte schon, wir kriegen dich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht, diese Ferien.", rief Harry erfreut.  
"Jetzt bin ich ja da! Also habt ihr?", fragte Remus noch einmal.  
"Sie hat sie sich selbst ausgesucht, Remus. Aber vielleicht sollten wir wirklich mal nachsehen.", meinte Molly und sie gingen zusammen los.

"Ist das wirklich unsere Bibliothek?", fragte Remus überrascht.  
"Sie hat eine Menge geschafft.", bemerkte Molly  
"Jetzt kann man sich hier ja sogar wohl fühlen!", flüsterte Ginny. Harry grinste.  
"Aber, ob sie es wirklich schafft, bis zum Samstag? Sie hat ja auch noch Hausaufgaben.", erklärte er.  
"Warten wir einfach mal ab!", rief Ron.

°°

Faith traf Milicent bei Floreans Eiscafe in der Winkelgasse.  
"Happy Birthday, Faith! Dein Geschenk darfst du dir diesmal selbst aussuchen.", erklärte Milicent und zog Faith hinter sich her.  
"Das ist nicht nötig, Milicent!", rief Faith lachend. Die beiden Mädchen bummelten fröhlich durch die Läden.  
"Sieh dir das an!" Faith blieb vor einem Schaufenster stehen. Dort hing das schönste Kleid, das sie je gesehen hatte. In grün, Samt und Seide, eine geschnürte Korsage auf einem weich fließendem Rock.  
"Das ist wunderschön!", flüsterte auch Milicent.  
"Aber viel zu teuer." Faith hatte gerade den Preis entdeckt und zog sie weiter. Sie sah sich ruckartig um.  
"Was ist?", fragte Milicent misstrauisch.  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.", flüsterte Faith. Milicent sah sich um.  
"Ich sehe niemanden!", rief sie schließlich. Faith hob die Schultern und sie gingen weiter.

Faith verabschiedete sich gegen halb sieben von Milicent und fuhr zum Grimauldplatz.  
"Ich bin wieder da!", erklärte sie und lief auf ihr Zimmer. Sie musste sich umziehen, die Arbeit rief. „Und wieder weg!" Molly hielt ihr grinsend die Tür auf.  
"Viel Spaß!", rief sie ihr nach.

°°

"Was ist denn das für ein Krach?", fragte Remus irritiert. Harry lauschte.  
"Balthazar, Faiths Adler!", erklärte er.  
"Aber er macht doch sonst nicht solchen Krach. Ich geh mal nachsehen!" Molly stieg die Treppe hinauf.  
"Er hatte Post für Faith!", erklärte sie, als sie zurück in die Küche kam. „Von Albus!"  
"Vom Direktor?" Hermione sah überrascht auf.  
"Ja! Ich habe den Vogel davon befreit und es auf ihr Bett gelegt. Da findet sie es bestimmt nach der Arbeit.", murmelte Molly nachdenklich.

Und Faith fand es. Sie legte sich direkt drauf. Verwirrt legte sie es auf den Boden vors Bett. Sie war einfach zu müde. Ihr Wecker klingelte um fünf vor halb eins und ihr Magen sagte ihr, dass sie dringend aufstehen sollte. Sie schlich müde in die Küche.  
"Ohhh... ein neues Gesicht! ---- Hallo, ich bin Faith!" Sie reichte Remus die Hand.  
"Remus Lupin!", murmelte er verwirrt. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Slytherin auf andere Menschen zugeht." Faith grinste.  
"Manche Slytherins sind anpassungsfähig. Und ich muss noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben.", erklärte sie und brachte Remus so ebenfalls zum Grinsen.

°°

Er besuchte sie nach dem Essen in der Bibliothek. Faith reinigte gerade ein Buch, bevor sie es ins Regal stellte.  
"Wie sortierst du, nach Titel, oder nach Autor?", fragte er.  
"Nach Genre und Autor!"  
"Das ist gut. So findet man bestimmt schnell, wonach man sucht.", murmelte Remus. "Was ist das? Sieht nach Albus' Schrift aus." Faith sah ihn an.  
"Du kennst den Direktor?"  
"Ja. Du redest nicht viel mit den anderen, oder? Ich dachte, sie hätten es erzählt. Ich war ein Jahr lang Lehrer in Hogwarts, für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", erklärte er.  
"Ohhh... cool! Gib es mir mal. Ich sollte vielleicht endlich mein Geschenk auspacken." Faith fing das Päckchen auf und wickelte es aus.  
"Habe ich da etwas von einem Geschenk gehört?" Ron betrat den Raum, gefolgt von den anderen.  
"Ohhh..." Faith nahm eine kleine Spange aus der Schachtel. Ein silberner Schmetterling, er saß auf einem Blatt aus kleinen Smaragden.  
"Das ist wunderschön!", flüsterte Ginny. Faith nickte.  
"Das ist es."  
"Warum schenkt Dumbledore dir etwas?" Hermione hatte die Schrift auf der Schachtel erkannt.  
"Er war ein sehr guter Freund meiner Grandma. Außerdem hat er wohl Angst, ich bekomme sonst nichts zum Geburtstag!", murmelte Faith und strich sanft über die Spange.  
"Du hast Geburtstag?", fragte Remus sanft nach.  
"Ich hatte... gestern."  
"Alles Gute..."  
"...nachträglich!"  
"Gratuliere!", riefen alle durcheinander. Faith senkte den Kopf, das war ihr peinlich.  
"Danke!", flüsterte sie.  
"Das muss ich Mom erzählen!", rief Ron. Die anderen folgten ihm aus der Bibliothek, nur Remus blieb.  
"Dann kocht sie bestimmt etwas besonderes zum Abendessen!", erklärte er. Faith sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Oje!"  
"Harry hat erzählt, du hast einen Job. Was machst du?" Remus reichte ihr das nächste Buch.  
"Ich tanze, in einem Club. Es nennt sich Käfig, aber darin bin ich sicher, vor den Kerlen!"  
"Macht es Spaß?" Faith nickte.  
"Ja, sehr. Aber es ist auch anstrengend!", erklärte sie.  
"Aber, du nimmst doch keinen Drogen, um es durchzustehen, oder?", fragte er und sah sie ernst an.  
"Drogen?" Faith sah ziemlich entgeistert aus. „Nein, das einzige, was ich nehme, ist Traubenzucker. Als Pulver im Saft, oder als Drops. Max, die Kellnerin, hat einen Vorrat für mich an der Bar!", erzählte sie. Remus nickte.  
"Traubenzucker ist gut!" Mit Remus' Hilfe schaffte Faith viel an diesem Nachmittag.

Und er hatte Recht gehabt. Es gab etwas besonderes zum Abendessen. Molly hatte sogar einen Kuchen gebacken.  
"Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Kindchen!" Molly nahm Faith in den Arm. Ihr war ein wenig unbehaglich, doch sie ertrug es tapfer. Der Kuchen sah wirklich lecker aus, so dass sie unbedingt ein Stück essen musste. Allerdings musste sie sich nach dem Essen beeilen, um pünktlich im Club zu sein.

* * *

Das wars...vielleicht schaffe ich es ja noch, euch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen, ich werde es versuchen.

Vielleicht macht ihr mir ja auch ein Geschenk? Ein Review? °grins°

LG Noel


	14. Gefahr im Anzug

Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Heute mal nicht viele Worte, nur... viel Spaß

* * *

13. Gefahr im Anzug

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als es an der Haustür klopfte. Remus öffnete.  
"Severus? Komm herein!" Severus folgte ihm ins Haus.  
"Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist.", murmelte er.  
"Dann lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen. Die Kinder sind in der Küche!"

Severus sah sich überrascht um.  
"So ordentlich...", flüsterte er und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
"Faiths Werk!", meinte Remus leichthin.  
"Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie auch in der Küche?"  
"Ihr geht es gut, sie ist auf der Arbeit."  
"Arbeit?" Remus nickte.  
"Ja, sie hat einen Job, in einem Club!" Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie räumt die Bibliothek auf, und hat einen Job. Sie ruiniert sich die Ferien!", murmelte er und griff nach einem Buch, das aufgeschlagen, neben seinem Sessel auf dem Tischchen lag.  
"Zaubertränke und Sprüche, für die junge Hexe!" Er las auch das Datum auf dem Buchdeckel. ‚1847' „Total veraltet!", murmelte Severus und legte das Buch zurück.  
"Sie interessiert sich halt für alte Dinge!" Remus grinste.

°°

"Du siehst müde aus, Faith!"  
"Hab nicht so toll geschlafen, letzte Nacht!", murmelte Faith und stieg von der Hebebühne.  
"Mach Schluss für heute, es ist nicht viel los. Schlaf dich aus!" Mike schob sie zur Tür.  
"Aber es ist erst eins!", protestierte Faith. Doch ihr Chef drückte ihr nur ihre Jacke und den Rucksack in die Hand und schon stand sie im Hinterhof. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stapfte zur Bushaltestelle. Sie erreichte gerade den Grimauldplatz, als jemand Hausnummer zwölf verließ. Sie runzelte die Stirn. War das Professor Snape? Der Mann disapparierte.  
"Also hatte ich Recht, er ist für beide Seiten da!", überlegte Faith und betrat das Haus. Sie stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.

"War das Faith?" Harry lauschte, wie sich die Tür wieder schloss.  
"Sie ist früh dran heute.", murmelte Ron und zog seinen Turm weiter. Sie hatten ein Schachspiel begonnen und wollten es noch beenden, bevor sie zu Bett gingen.  
"Sollen wir morgen mal wieder ausgehen?", fragte Hermione und beobachtete Harrys nächsten Zug.  
"Klar, warum nicht! Schach!", murmelte er.

°°°°

Severus zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz durch seinen Arm fuhr. Er runzelte die Stirn, es war doch gar nichts geplant. Er sagte Albus Bescheid und apparierte an die Seite des dunklen Lords.  
"Severus, du bist zu spät!", zischte Voldemort, als Severus vor ihm kniete. Er quälte ihn zuerst mit dem Cruciatus, dann schickte er ihn zu Lucius Malfoy. Lucius erzählte ihm von einem spontanen Angriff. Es sollte einen Club in der Stadt treffen, der hauptsächlich von Muggeln besucht wurde.

°°

Faith tanzte wie immer im Käfig, in der letzten Pause hatte sie Harry und die anderen entdeckt. Es hatte sie überrascht, aber es war ja nicht verboten. Hatten die drei sie entdeckt? Sie ließen es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken.  
Plötzlich stolperte der Türsteher herein und hinter ihm einige Männer in schwarzen Umhängen. Das Discolicht spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern... doch es waren nicht ihre Gesichter, es waren silberne Masken. Faiths Augen weiteten sich.  
"Todesser!", flüsterte sie. Sie sah, wie einer von ihnen sie fixierte, blondes Harr blitzte unter seiner Kapuze hervor.  
"Das Mädchen im Käfig gehört mir!", rief er. Einer der anderen sah nun ebenfalls zu ihr, es sah beinahe so aus, als habe er sie erkannt.

°°

Lucius packte den Türsteher am Kragen und schubste ihn in den Club. Es war eine Menge los, an diesem Abend. Die meisten Besucher beachteten sie gar nicht.  
"Das Mädchen im Käfig gehört mir!", rief Lucius. Severus sah ihn überrascht an und dann zum Käfig.  
"Faith?" War sie das wirklich im Käfig? Was wollte Lucius von ihr?  
"Potter!", brüllte jemand neben ihm. Was bei Merlin, war hier los? Jetzt war nicht nur Faith in Gefahr, sondern auch noch Harry.  
"Oh, nein!" Severus hatte auch noch Hermione und Ron entdeckt.

°°

Harry wurde gegen den Käfig gedrängt, in dem Faith tanzte.  
"Potter, bleib hier!" Faith drehte sich um, sie pfiff laut und machte so Paul auf sich aufmerksam. Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen, den Käfig zu öffnen, er verstand nicht sofort. Aber dann endlich zog Faith Harry in den Käfig. Paul verschloss ihn wieder, und ließ die Hebebühne runter. Er kam heran.  
"Sind die hinter dem Jungen her?"  
"Irgendwie hinter uns beiden.", murmelte Faith. Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke. „Wir verschwinden!", erklärte sie.  
"Aber Ron...und Hermione...", rief Harry.  
"Die passen auf sich selber auf. Du bist im Moment wichtiger."  
"Die können mich nicht umbringen." Harry wollte zurück.  
"Aber sie können dich zu ihm bringen. Verdammt Harry, ich kenne die Prophezeiung!", brüllte Faith und zog Harry zur Tür.

Sie brachte Harry zu einem Park, wo sie sich müde auf einer Bank nieder ließ. Harry aber, lief nervös auf und ab.  
"Ob Snape dabei war?", fragte er leise.  
"Wenn, dann wird er auf Ron und Hermione aufpassen!"  
"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" Harry war stehen geblieben.  
"Mann Harry, ich bin nicht blöd. Ich wohne neben ihm! Ich habe mitbekommen, dass er von V...Voldemort misshandelt wird. Er ist im Orden, ich habe ihn im Grimmauldplatz gesehen.", erklärte Faith.  
"Du nennst ihn beim Namen?"  
"Du doch auch, dann brauche auch ich nicht damit aufhören oder? Ich habe gesehen, wie Snape ziemlich zermatscht von einem Treffen kam.", murmelte sie. Harry senkte den Kopf.  
"Du kennst eine Menge Geheimnisse. Sogar die Prophezeiung?", fragte er.  
"Ja, meine Grandma hat mir davon erzählt. Aber das sind nicht alle Geheimnisse, die ich kenne."  
"Wie? Was für welche kennst du denn noch?", fragte Harry irritiert.  
"Snape ist nicht nur mein Professor...?" Nun sah Harry sie total entgeistert an.

°°  
Es war am frühen Abend gewesen. Faith hatte noch ein Buch aus der Bibliothek holen wollen. Die Tür vom Salon war nur angelehnt gewesen und sie konnte hören, wie die anderen sich unterhielten.  
"Könnt ihr euch wirklich vorstellen, dass sie Snapes Tochter ist?", hatte Hermione gerade gefragt. Faith blieb an der Tür stehen und lauschte.  
"Sie sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich!", rief Ron.  
"Sie ist zu nett, um aus Snape entstanden zu sein!"  
"Harry, du redest Blödsinn. Nett zu sein, liegt nicht im Blut, das ist Erziehung und Umfeld! Und ja, sie ist sehr nett, für eine Slytherin.", bemerkte Remus.  
"Das ist auch die einzige Gemeinsamkeit zu Snape!", stellte Hermione trocken fest.  
"Aber sie hat seinen kalten Blick drauf und dieses unheimliche Grinsen. Frag mal Neville, der hatte anfangs mächtig Angst vor ihr.", erzählte Harry.  
"Ja, bis sie ihm zu einem Ohnegleichen verholfen hat!", murmelte Ron.  
"Nein, erst vor dem Quidditchspiel, da hat er sich zum ersten mal gewehrt!", erklärte Hermione.  
"Davon habt ihr mir noch gar nichts erzählt!", rief Remus neugierig. Faith hatte schwer zu atmen begonnen.  
"Die sprechen von mir.", flüsterte sie. Sie rannte die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer, doch sie schaffte es nicht, sich zu beruhigen. Faith schnappte ihre Sachen und lief zur Haustür.  
"Faith?", fragte Molly überrascht.  
"Ich muss los!"  
"Ohne Abendessen?" Sie sah Faith nachdenklich hinterher.

°°

"Ich habe euer Gespräch gehört! Es war keine Absicht, aber ich bin dennoch froh darüber.", erklärte Faith leise.  
"Mist, der einzige, der es dir sagen durfte, oder sollte, war Snape!"  
"Keine Angst, ich verrate niemandem, dass ich es weiß!" Faith sah ihn unsicher an. Harry überlegte kurz.  
"Du wirst ihm nichts antun, oder?", fragte er dann.  
"Warum sollte ich?", fragte Faith fassungslos.  
"Na ja, für das, was er deiner Mutter angetan hat."  
"Hat er das etwas erwartet?" Harry nickte. Er und Faith unterhielten sich über zwei Stunden lang auf der Parkbank, bis ihr Magen laut knurrte.  
"Hast du Hunger?", fragte Harry grinsend.  
"Ja, ich habe das Abendessen ausfallen lassen. Ich kenne einen Pizza-Hut, nicht weit vom Piccadily Circus. Kommst du mit?" Er nickte und sie liefen zur U-Bahn. Nach dem Essen schlenderten sie noch eine Weile durch die Stadt. Faith sah hinauf zum Zifferblatt des Big Ben.  
"Wir sollten zurück gehen. Sie machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um dich!", murmelte sie.  
"Um dich doch auch!" Faith hob die Augenbraue. „Jetzt ähnelst du deinem Vater!", erklärte Harry, mit einem eigenartigen Unterton in der Stimme. Faith schnaubte. „Genau, wie er!"  
"Bei Merlin, hör auf, Harry!", rief sie und lachte. Harry grinste.  
"Du solltest öfter lachen.", murmelte er. Faith knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Sie betraten leise das Haus, schweigend. Faith entdeckte das rote Schild an der Küchentür zuerst. Sie wies Harry darauf hin.  
"Sie tagen noch! Du darfst da runter, ich nicht. Ich gehe schlafen!", erklärte sie und ging zur Treppe.  
"Faith?", hielt Harry sie auf.  
"Ja?"  
"Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast." Faith grinste.  
"Gern geschehen, Harry. Ich hoffe, dass es Ron und Hermione gut geht.", flüsterte sie und lief hinauf.

Harry hingegen, öffnete leise die Tür zur Küche und schlich hinunter.  
"Wir müssen Harry suchen!", hörte er ein Rufen und fing an zu grinsen.  
"Ron!", flüsterte er. Es ging seinem Freund gut.  
"Genau, vielleicht ist er in Gefahr! Und Faith habe ich auch nicht mehr gesehen!" Hermione war also auch in Ordnung.  
"Mr. Potter, Sie hören es doch, Ihre Freunde sorgen sich um Sie!" Moodys magisches Auge hatte er total vergessen. Harry kam aus seinem Versteck.  
"Harry?"  
"Mir geht es gut! ---- Und euch?", fragte er seine besten Freunde. Ron grinste.  
"Wir sind okay!"  
"Professor Snape hat uns beschützt!", murmelte Hermione.  
"Du warst plötzlich weg. Wie bist du entkommen, Harry?", fragte Ron neugierig. Harry grinste breit.  
"Ich bin wohl der einzige Gast des Clubs, der jemals im Käfig war. Faith hat mich reingezerrt und dann sind wir durch den Hinterausgang raus. Sie hat mich praktisch zwingen müssen. Sie meinte, ihr passt schon selber auf euch auf.", erklärte er.  
"Geht es Faith gut?" Severus saß am Kamin. Er trug noch immer dir Todesserrobe und sah ziemlich erledigt aus.  
"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir! Sie hat das rote Schild gesehen und wollte ins Bett." Harry ging zu ihm hinüber, er reichte dem Professor die Hand. „Danke, dass Sie Ron und Hermione beschützt haben, Professor!"  
"Gern zu Diensten, Potter!" Harry grinste.  
"Sie haben eine mutige Tochter, aber Sie haben ihr dummerweise Ihren Zynismus vererbt.", murmelte er. Für einen kleinen Moment erschien es Harry, als lächelte Severus.

°°

"Warum gehst du nicht rein und siehst nach ihr, Severus?" Er zuckte heftig zusammen, Molly hatte ihn vor Faiths Zimmer ertappt.  
"Ich kann doch nicht..." Molly seufzte.  
"Sie ist deine Tochter, du kannst!" Sie klopfte leise an die Tür und öffnete sie dann. Faith schlief bereits friedlich. Molly winkte Severus herein.  
"Siehst du, es geht ihr gut.", flüsterte sie. Severus ging vor Faiths Bett in die Hocke. Ein sanfter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er das Mädchen, seine Tochter, betrachtete. Er strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann erst richtete er sich auf. Severus war schon beinahe an der Tür, als er sich umwandte. Molly sah verblüfft zu, wie er die Bettdecke über Faith glatt zog und das Mädchen sich hineinkuschelte.  
"Schlaf gut!", flüsterte Severus und verließ das Zimmer.  
"Du magst sie wirklich, nicht wahr?", fragte Molly leise.  
"Und sie hasst mich! Nur weiß sie es noch nicht!", seufzte er.

* * *

Das wars...

Ich hätte einen großen Wunsch...keine Sorge...nur Reviews. Versüßt mir meine trostlosen Weihnachten...meine Familie lebt 600km weit weg und ich muss arbeiten...bitte. °flehend schaut° Es reicht auch ein Smilie...

LG Noel


	15. Kopfweh

Hallo...

Ich wünsche euch allen ein tolles neues Jahr und dass ihr alles schafft, was ihr euch vorgenommen habt...

Aber nun, viel Spaß...

* * *

14. Kopfweh

Faith ging erst spät zum Frühstück, außer ihr war niemand mehr in der Küche. Sie packte sich ein paar Scheiben Brot ein und verließ das Haus. Sie brauchte etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken.

"Wo will sie hin?", fragte Hermione. Sie stand an einem der Fenster, des Salons und sah Faith gehen.  
"Nachdenken, glaube ich!"  
"Wieso?" Ron sah Harry fragend an.  
"Sie... sie weiß es!", murmelte Harry.  
"Was weiß sie?", fragte Ginny irritiert.  
"Dass Snape ihr Vater ist!", meinte Hermione, beim Blick in Harrys Gesicht. Er nickte.  
"Sie hat gelauscht!", erklärte er leise.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir Snape lieber warnen?", murmelte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie wird ihm nichts tun. Sie gibt ihm nicht die Schuld. Und sie will, dass er es ihr von sich aus sagt. Also, behalten wir es für uns.", bat er. Ginny nickte.  
"Ich glaube, da müsste ich auch nachdenken!", murmelte sie.

°°

Am Abend betrat Faith den Club mit gemischten Gefühlen, sie riss die Augen auf. Es sah alles so aus, wie gestern. Wie vor dem Angriff.  
"Hey Faith, Mann das war ja eine Schlägerei gestern!" Max stellte die Stühle auf.  
"Ist jemandem etwas passiert?", fragte Faith vorsichtig.  
"Nein, nicht soweit ich weiß. Paul hat ein Veilchen, sonst ist alles okay." Sie nickte leicht, dann senkte sie schuldbewusst den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich abgehauen bin!"  
"Das ist okay, Kleines. Du bist im Stress gewesen, vielleicht solltest du die letzten Tage deiner Ferien genießen.", meinte Mike.  
"Du feuerst mich?", fragte Faith perplex.  
"Ich würde nie meine beste Frau feuern. Aber du hast jetzt zehn Tage durchgearbeitet, ruh dich aus!" Mike reichte ihr einen Umschlag. „Dein Lohn!", erklärte er. Faith schaute hinein, sie las die Summe auf dem Scheck.  
"Das ist zuviel!", murmelte sie.  
"Nicht für deine Arbeit! Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen mehr Gäste, als den ganzen Monat zuvor."  
"Aber daran bin ich bestimmt nicht beteiligt.", meinte Faith.  
"Oh doch! Ich denke schon!", beharrte Mike auf seinem Standpunkt. „Wenn du magst, kannst du als Gast bleiben. Aber die nächsten Tage hast du frei." Faith grinste.  
"Danke Mike! Aber ich glaube, ich gehe heute mal früh schlafen!"

Sie sah nachdenklich zurück zum Club, als sie ging.  
"Das Ministerium hat alles reparieren lassen und die Erinnerungen verändert!" Faith fuhr herum.  
"Professor?" Severus hatte geahnt, dass er sie hier finden würde.  
"Arbeiten Sie heute nicht?" Faith schmunzelte.  
"Nein, ich habe frei. Ich werde mir jetzt London ansehen. Ich war noch nicht beim Tower und der Towerbridge!", erklärte sie.  
"Wollen Sie etwa allein gehen?", fragte Severus verblüfft.  
"Sicher! Außer, Sie wollen mir Gesellschaft leisten, Sir!" Er überlegte kurz.  
"Ich war lange nicht dort, ich begleite Sie!" Das hatte Faith nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Sie sah Severus ziemlich erstaunt an, doch dann hob sie die Schultern.  
"Nehmen wir die U-Bahn?", fragte sie. Er nickte und folgte ihr. Sie sprachen nicht viel und doch empfand Faith es als angenehm, den Abend mit Severus Snape zu verbringen, mit ihrem Vater. Er war nicht das Monster, das ihre Mutter ihr beschrieben hatte. Er konnte sogarziemlich nett sein.

Severus brachte Faith zurück zum Grimmauldplatz und irgendwie, hatte er dabei das Gefühl, an diesem Abend viel von sich verraten zu haben.  
"Danke, Sir!" Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Für den netten Abend und dafür, dass Sie auf der richtigen Seite stehen!"  
"Ich verstehe nicht.", murmelte er. Faith lächelte.  
"Ich weiß etwas mehr, als ich wissen sollte. Besser gesagt, es sind nur Vermutungen, denn niemand bestätigt es. Doch ich denke, das Sie nicht wirklich ein Todesser sind, wie viele Slytherins vermuten, Sie haben die Seite gewechselt.", flüsterte sie leise.  
"Es werden wohl nur Vermutungen bleiben!", meinte Severus ebenso leise. Faith lachte.  
"Soll mir recht sein. Gute Nacht, Sir!", rief Faith und ging ins Haus. Severus apparierte kopfschüttelnd und mit einem leisen Lächeln nach Hogsmeade zurück. (A/N: An meine Beta: Ohne dich wäre ich ebenso verloren wie Harry ohne Hermione.) Sie war nicht nur mutig, sondern auch noch klug, seine Tochter.

°°°°

Faith und die anderen waren erst ein paar Tage zurück in Hogwarts, als sie durch lautes Poltern aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Der Mond schien hell durch ihr kleines Fenster herein.  
"Vollmond!", fuhr es Faith durch den Sinn. Sofort war sie hellwach. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihren Zugang einen Spalt breit. Ihr blieb für einen Moment das Herz stehen, dann raffte sie sich auf und stieg hinaus auf den Gang. Lautlos schlich sie zum Professor, der ziemlich ungemütlich am Fuße der Treppe lag. Er war blass und leichte Kratzer verunstalteten sein Gesicht. Mit zitternden Händen tastete sie nach seinem Puls. Sie stieß erleichtert den Atem aus, den sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Sie tastete vorsichtig nach anderen Wunden und zuckte zurück, als sie das Todessermal sah, da sie die Ärmel des Umhangs hochschob. Doch es blieb dabei, der Professor hatte nur leichte Kratzer, so gut, wie überall, aber es waren eben nur Kratzer.

"Wie war das noch?", fragte sie sich selbst flüsternd. „Hände reiben, dann lockern und dann der Spruch. Ich muss es wenigsten probieren, auch wenn es nicht klappen sollte!" Faith rieb ihre Hände, bis sie warm waren, dann schüttelte sie die Hände kurz und danach ließ sie die Handflächen über dem Körper des Professors schweben. Dabei murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch. Sie murmelte ihn immer wieder, so lange, bis sie ein Zittern durchfuhr.

"Was hat Miss Faith da gemacht?" Faith zuckte aufs heftigste zusammen, als der kleine Hauself sie ansprach.  
"Nichts Fillus, nichts wichtiges. Du solltest den Professor jetzt ins Bett bringen, in Ordnung? Und kein Wort davon, dass ich ihn gesehen habe!" Fillus verbeugte sich tief und Faith verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

°°

Sie schlief nicht gut in dieser Nacht, immer wieder plagten sie Alpträume. Und als sie sich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett quälte, kamen noch höllische Kopfschmerzen hinzu. Faith quälte sich durch den Vormittag. In der dritten Stunde, Zaubertränke, waren ihre Kopfschmerzen unerträglich geworden.

Severus sah über seine Schüler hinweg, alle arbeiteten ruhig vor sich hin. Sein Blick blieb an Faith hängen, sie war blass und griff sich immer wieder an die Schläfen.  
"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Miss Manomiac?"  
"Nee, außer dass in meinem Kopf ein Presslufthammer arbeitet, ist alles bestens!" Severus hob die Augenbrauen, jetzt wusste er, was Harry gemeint hatte.  
"Was ist ein Presslufthammer?", fragte er irritiert. Harry hob die Hand. „Ja, Potter!"  
"Ähmm... Sir, ein Presslufthammer ist ein Gerät der Muggel. Sie reißen damit die Straßen auf. Es ist ziemlich laut.", erklärte er.  
"Ohhh..." Severus sah Faith ins Gesicht. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm?" Faith verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich werde es überleben!", flüsterte sie. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, er ging durch eine Tür, neben der Tafel. Als er zurückkam, stellte er eine Phiole vor Faith auf den Tisch. Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
"Gegen das Hämmern!", erklärte er. Faith nahm die Phiole, setzte sie an und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Sie schüttelte sich und verzog das Gesicht, nur kurz, dann gab sie die Phiole zurück.  
"Danke, Sir!"  
"Es schmeckt nicht besonders, aber es hilft schnell." Und das stimmte, das Hämmern in Faiths Kopf wurde leiser und verstummte schließlich ganz. Faith begann sich zu entspannen und arbeitete wieder mit.

°°

Faith saß über einem Buch in der Bibliothek, sie rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen und klappte das Buch zu.  
"Wirkt Professor Snapes Trank nicht? Dann solltest du zur Medihexe gehen."  
"Der Trank war super, Professor Dumbledore. Aber seit einer Stunde ist der Schmerz zurück.", erklärte sie und erhob sich. „Ich werde zu Bett gehen, vielleicht hilft ja etwas Schlaf!"  
"Ohne Abendessen?", fragte Albus und sah Faith besorgt an.  
"Den Lärm in der großen Halle, würde ich heute nicht ertragen.", murmelte sie.  
"Wenn es nicht besser wird..."  
"Gehe ich zur Medihexe, versprochen!"  
"Ich lasse dir von Fillus etwas zu essen bringen." Albus blinzelte ihr zu.  
"Danke, Sir!"

"Was hat Miss Faith gestern getan?" Fillus tauchte mit einem Tablett in Faiths Schlafzimmer auf.  
"Nichts?" Der Hauself schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Doch, der Professor war am nächsten Tag immer krank, aber heute nicht. Heute ist Miss Faith krank!" Faith schmunzelte. „Miss Faith hat dem Professor geholfen, mit Heilkräften!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ein alter Zauber. Es war ein Zauberspruch.", erklärte sie.  
"Aber Zauber ist nicht gut, macht Miss Faith krank!", murmelte Fillus. Faith runzelte die Stirn.  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht, Fillus. Vielleicht habe ich etwas falsch gemacht."  
"Noch mal lernen und dann dem Professor helfen. Ist sehr schön, wenn der Professor nicht krank." Faith lachte leise.  
"Wäre ganz einfach, nicht? Wenn das Buch nicht in London wäre, hier in der Bibliothek habe ich es nicht finden können!" Fillus sah sie enttäuscht an. „Aber, ich werde Madam Pince fragen!", erklärte sie schnell. Der Hauself grinste glücklich, verbeugte sich und verschwand in der Wand.

°°

Faith ging noch vor dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek, sie ging direkt zur Bibliothekshexe.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss?"  
"Ich brauche das Buch, Zaubertränke und Sprüche für die junge Hexe." Die Bibliothekshexe überlegte.  
"Das ist doch völlig veraltet, was wollen Sie damit?"  
"Zaubereigeschichte." Faith schollt sich für diese Lüge. „Professor Binns hat das Buch erwähnt, ich wollte einfach mal reinschauen." Madam Pince sah sie eindringlich an.  
"Ich werde sehen, ob ich es im Lager finde, sobald ich Zeit habe.", erklärte sie.  
"Vielen Dank! Das ist wirklich sehr nett, Madam!", murmelte Faith.

Gut gelaunt ging sie zum Frühstück.  
"Wie geht es dir heute, Faith?" Albus wollte ebenfalls die große Halle betreten.  
"Prima, es ist alles in Ordnung, Sir!"  
"Kein Kopfweh?" Faith schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
"Der Schlaf hat geholfen.", erklärte sie und lief zu ihrem Platz.

°°

"Hier ist Ihr Buch, Miss Manomiac! Professor Binns konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, es erwähnt zu haben.", murmelte die Bibliothekshexe.  
"Warum haben Sie es dann trotzdem herausgesucht?", fragte Faith sie verwirrt.  
"Ich denke, es hat einen guten Grund. So wie es bestimmt einen guten Grund hatte, dass Sie die verbotene Abteilung benutzen dürfen. Ohne Einschränkungen, wo andere Schüler sich jedes einzelne Buch genehmigen lassen müssen.", erklärte Madam Pince. „Sie können das Buch behalten, es ist seit beinahe fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr ausgeliehen worden."  
"Danke!" Faith ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und schlug das Buch gleich auf.

"Deshalb! Wenn der Zauber angewandt wird, übernimmt der Aussprechende, einen Teil der Verletzungen und Schmerzen. Daher, muss nach der Heilung, die Energie mittels eines organischen Gegenstands gereinigt werden. Dazu dient zum Beispiel, ein Apfel!", las sie leise. „Wenn das Kopfweh nur ein Teil der Schmerzen war, dann ist es kein Wunder, wenn er so schlecht drauf ist!", überlegte Faith.

* * *

So, das wars...für dieses Jahr...°Grins° Das hört sich echt komisch an...als wäre ich übelst schreibfaul und poste nur einmal jährlich...

Nehmt mich nicht so ernst, ich habe schon den ersten Glühwein weg...ich spendiere euch auch einen, oder einen Sekt. Alles was ich dafür von euch möchte...ein Review. Okay?

Grüßchen Noel


	16. Der Tod wandelt auf leisen Sohlen

Da sind wir wieder...

Die unangemeldeten Revier: Danke!

Viel Spaß...

* * *

15. Der Tod wandelt auf leisen Sohlen (Warnung: Das ist ernst gemeint. Ein Charakter verlässt uns in diesem Kapitel)

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen. Faith schlief gerade selig, als sie jemand an der Schulter rüttelte.  
"Ich schlafe!"  
"Miss Faith, bitte schnell!" Faith blinzelte. Vor ihrem Bett stand Fillus und hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere.  
"Fillus, was'n los?", nuschelte sie.  
"Der Professor! Miss Faith muss helfen!"  
"Aber Vollmond ist erst nächste Woche."  
"Aber er wurde gerufen!", rief Fillus. Schon war Faith hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett.

Severus war neben seiner Tür zu Boden gesunken.  
"Ist er schon wieder zusammengebrochen?" Faith sah überrascht, wie der Hauself den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Fillus hat gezaubert!"  
"Du hast ihn in den Schlaf gehext? Damit ich ihm helfen kann?", fragte sie leise. Fillus nickte und reichte Faith einen Apfel. Sie legte ihn neben sich auf den Boden und begann mit der Heilung. Es dauerte länger, als das letzte Mal, aber diesmal war der Professor auch schwerer verletzt. Blut tropfte von seinem Arm und ein tiefer Schnitt zog sich über seine linke Wange, bis zum Hals.

Faith sah zu, wie die Wunden sich sauber schlossen. Sie hörte erst auf, als sie das Zittern durchfuhr. Sie griff nach dem Apfel, er zerplatzte in ihrer Hand, schrumpelte und wurde braun, wie im Zeitraffer.  
"Bring ihn ins Bett, Fillus! Und..."  
"Kein Wort, zu niemandem.", rief der Hauself und verbeugte sich. Faith kroch zurück unter ihre Bettdecke und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Das Ganze geschah auch beim nächsten Mal. Fillus rief sie und Faith half. Sie war am nächsten Morgen unendlich müde, aber sonst ging es ihr prima.

°°

Sie hatte die Anschläge auf ihr Leben beinahe schon vergessen. Deshalb war sie auch zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, als jemand sie in ein dunkles Klassenzimmer zerrte. Als ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, sah sie sich um und erblickte blondes Haar. Die dazugehörigen eisblauen Augen funkelten sie kalt an.  
"Malfoy?", fragte Faith überrascht.  
"Jetzt habe ich dich, Manomiac. Und diesmal ist kein Potter, Melon oder Snape hier, die dich beschützen.", flüsterte Draco kalt.  
"Du... wolltest mich umbringen?"  
"Wollte? Ich will, Manomiac. Und ich werde!" Faith tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Er war nicht da. Die Tasche war leer.  
"Suchst du den hier?" Draco spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Doch dann zog er seinen eigenen und richtete ihn auf Faith.

"Avada..." Sie sah das grüne Glimmen an der Spitze des Zauberstabs. Panik stieg ihn Faith auf. Sie hörte nicht, wie Draco den Zauber zu Ende sprach. Sie ließ sich einfach auf den Boden fallen. Faith spürte, wie etwas über sie hinweg zischte, dann wurde es plötzlich hell.  
'Bin ich jetzt tot?', dachte sie.  
Die Tür war geöffnet worden und jemand kam herein. Faith sah nicht wer, oder wie viele. Sie versuchte nur den Drang zu schreien zu unterdrücken.  
Ihr Atem ging flach und schnell und sie registrierte nicht einmal, dass Tonks sich neben sie setzte.

"Es ist alles okay!" Faith zuckte zusammen, als Tonks ihr über den Arm strich.  
"Was ist mit ihr?"  
"Sie steht wohl unter Schock."  
"Irgendwann kriege ich dich, Manomiac!", brüllte Draco. Das riss Faith zurück in die Realität. Sie sprang auf und packte ihn am Kragen.  
"Du... verdammter..." Sie schluckte. „Warum? Warum willst du mich tot sehen?", fragte sie kalt.  
"Warum...?" Draco sah sie an. „Das fragst du noch? Seit du hier bist, nimmst du mir alles weg...du bist kaum da und schon hast du Milicent auf deiner Seite. Du nimmst meinen Platz als Sucher ein und vertreibst mich vom Platz des Spitzenschülers in Snapes Rangliste...", brüllte er. Faith runzelte die Stirn.  
"Weißt du, dass du an zwei dieser Dinge selbst schuld bist?", fragte sie. Draco hörte verblüfft auf, sich gegen die Umklammerung, in der er steckte zu wehren.  
"Milicent wurde meine Freundin, weil ihr sie geschnitten habt, als sie plötzlich hübsch wurde. Und als Sucher... du hast doch selbst gekündigt, sonst hätte Mikkael gar keinen neuen Spieler gesucht!", erklärte Faith. „Und dass Professor Snape eine Rangliste hat, wusste ich gar nicht, also konnte ich dich nicht vertreiben.", brüllte sie. Tonks griff Faith bei der Schulter und zog sie zu einem Stuhl.  
"Beruhige dich!" Faith sah sie mit einem entnervten Blick an. „Ich weiß, man wird nicht jeden Tag beinahe umgebracht."  
"Ach, ich bin es ja schon fast gewohnt!" Tonks grinste kopfschüttelnd.  
'Wie der Vater!'  
"Was geschieht jetzt mit Draco? Wieso sind Sie überhaupt hier?", fragte Faith irritiert.  
"Draco wird wohl aus Hogwarts verwiesen. Und es war eigentlich ein Zufall, dass wir hier sind. Die verbotenen Zauber lassen sich erspüren, wenn sie in der Nähe ausgesprochen werden. Ich habe etwas gespürt und bin hergelaufen. Albus und Severus sind mir sofort gefolgt.", erklärte Tonks leise.

Sie strich Faith beruhigend über den Rücken. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Faith anfangen zu weinen, doch dann strafft e sie sich und stand auf.  
"Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!", erklärte sie. Die VgddK-Lehrerin sah sie verblüfft an. Was war denn jetzt in das Mädchen gefahren? Wenn Sie an ihrer Stelle wäre, würde sie schreien, weinen, um sich schlagen, aber sie würde bestimmt nicht an Hausaufgaben denken.  
"Sind Sie wirklich in Ordnung?", fragte Tonks deshalb.  
"Ja, alles bestens. Danke, Professor!", flüsterte Faith und ging.

°°

Sie setzte sich in die Bibliothek. Es musste sich schon herumgesprochen haben, was geschehen war. Faith spürte viele Blicke auf sich ruhen und hörte sie tuscheln.  
"Faith! Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Ist es wahr? Wollte Draco dich wirklich umbringen?" Milicent stürmte auf sie zu und sah sie besorgt an. Faith nickte nur. „Sein Vater hat ihn gerade abgeholt.", erklärte ihre Freundin. Milicent setzte sich still zu ihr. Beinahe eine Stunde verharrte Faith schweigend, hin und wieder machte sie sich Notizen aus dem Buch. Milicent wagte es kaum sie zu stören, doch ein Blick zur Uhr sagte, dass ihr Magen recht hatte, und es Zeit zum Essen war. Faith lehnte jedoch ab, aber das konnte und wollte Milicent nicht akzeptieren. „Komm mit in die große Halle, du musst etwas essen." Sie zog Faith hinter sich her zum Abendessen.

"Du bist schuld, dass Draco rausgeworfen wurde!" Goyle baute sich neben ihnen auf.  
"Sag mal spinnst du, Goyle?", brauste Milicent auf. Faith zog sie zurück auf den Stuhl.  
"Er hat ja Recht. Ich hätte mich von Draco töten lassen sollen, oder nein... noch besser, vielleicht hätte ich mich in den Ferien, von seinem Vater umbringen lassen sollen. Aber soll ich dir etwas sagen, Goyle? Ich hänge an meinem Leben, auch wenn es im Moment eher bescheiden ist.", rief Faith und sah Goyle herausfordernd an. Er senkte den Kopf und schlich zurück zu seinem Platz, während Faith auf ihrer Scheibe Brot rumkaute. Milicent dagegen, starrte sie einfach nur an.  
"Iss lieber, Milicent. Ich möchte nicht schuld daran sein, wenn du verhungerst." Milicent fing an zu kichern und entlockte so auch Faith ein leichtes Lächeln.

°°

Das war vor etwa einer Woche, Faith kam ganz gut damit zurecht, angestarrt zu werden, doch dass sie gemieden wurde, ging ihr an die Substanz. Müde knabberte sie an ihrem Muffin. Letzte Nacht war Vollmond gewesen und Faith hatte nicht schlafen können, bis Fillus zu ihr kam. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Milicents Eule vor ihr landete. Sie trug einen Brief und eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.  
"Darf ich?" Faith zog den Tagespropheten aus dem Band.  
"Klar!" Milicent grinste und begann den Brief zu lesen.  
Faith überflog die Schlagzeilen, bei einer stutzte sie.  
**"Todesseranschläge vereitelt!"** Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund.  
"Bei Merlin!", entfuhr es ihr. Milicent sah sie fragend an.  
"Faith, was ist los?" Doch sie war längst aufgesprungen und verließ die große Halle. Milicent zog die Zeitung zu sich heran.  
"Ohh... nein! Malfoy..." Sie lief Faith nach. „Faith warte!" Sie packte ihre Freundin bei den Schultern und drehte sie um. "Jetzt gib dir ja nicht die Schuld daran, denn das war sein eigener Fehler. Es war Malfoys eigene Entscheidung, ein Todesser zu werden.", rief sie. Faith sah sie traurig an.  
"Aber... wenn er in Hogwarts geblieben wäre..."  
"Dann wäre es auch passiert, vielleicht etwas später!"  
"Warum ist nur Draco gestorben? Voldemort hat ihn geopfert. Ich bin schuld, dass Draco durchgedreht ist, dass er aus Hogwarts verwiesen wurde... dass er tot ist.", rief Faith und lief davon. Milicent blieb verwirrt zurück. Was war nur los mit Faith?

°°

Severus betrat die Bibliothek, langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Und dann kam auch noch Milicent, mit ihrer Aussage, Faith gäbe sich die Schuld an Dracos Tod. Er entdeckte Faith in einer stillen Ecke, sie las mal wieder, besorgt beobachtete er sie einen Moment.

Faith überflog jede einzelne Zeile in dem Buch, immer wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, bis zu jener Seite.  
"Das könnte klappen!", murmelte sie und suchte eilig Feder und Pergament aus der Tasche. Sie hatte die Seite schnell kopiert und blätterte zur Sicherheit noch einmal um. Als ein Schatten auf sie fiel.

Severus sah ihr beim Lesen zu und entdeckte auch den interessierten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, als sie bei einer Seite stoppte. Sie kopierte die Seite? Was hatte sie gefunden? Was war so wichtig? Er ging langsam hinüber.

Der Professor sah überrascht aus, als sie ihn fragend ansah. Severus' Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.  
"Sie...Professor Dumbledore wollte Sie sprechen..." Faith hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Wo?"  
"Große Halle!" Sie erhob sich und wollte zusammenpacken. „Ähmm... ich glaube, das dauert nicht so lange. Lassen Sie es einfach liegen, ich bin in der Nähe und achte darauf...", erklärte Severus. Faith runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, doch dann verließ sie die Bibliothek.  
Sie lief die Treppen hinunter und erwischte Albus beim Verlassen der großen Halle.

"Professor Dumbledore!"  
"Faith!" Sie sah ihn abwartend an, als er nicht reagierte, keimte ein Verdacht in Faith auf.  
"Professor Snape meinte, Sie wollen mich sprechen!", erklärte sie. Und die Verblüffung in Albus' Gesicht, gab ihr Recht mit ihrer Annahme. Es dauerte ihr etwas zu lange, bis Albus reagierte.  
"Oh ja, das hatte ich total vergessen.", murmelte er. Doch Faith schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dieser... nun zieht er auch noch Sie mit hinein, also wirklich!", rief sie und machte eine Kehrtwendung zurück zur Bibliothek.

°°

Severus zog das Buch heran. Faith hatte es vor Schreck zu geschlagen, dennoch fand er die richtige Seite sofort, ihr Pergament lag immer noch darin. Er hatte gerade zu lesen begonnen, „Machtstärkungstrank!" als sich jemand hinter ihm räusperte. Severus drehte sich langsam um.  
"Also so etwas hinterhältiges... nicht dass Sie nur mich hinters Licht führen, da ziehen Sie auch noch den Direktor mit rein.", rief Faith aufgebracht. „Sie hätten mich doch einfach fragen können..." Severus hob die Hände.

"Bitte beruhige dich!" Er sah sich vorsichtig nach der Bibliothekshexe um. „Eigentlich habe ich mir doch nur Sorgen gemacht. Miss Bulstrode meinte, du gibst dir die Schuld an Dracos Tod.", erklärte er beschwichtigend. Faith sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Severus hob nervös die Augenbrauen, er schluckte trocken.  
"Seit wann... duzen Sie mich?", fragte sie gereizt.  
"Ohhh... Albus spricht immer von Faith, jetzt habe ich es wohl übernommen."  
"Aha!" Faith nickte, aber sie verbot ihm auch nicht diese persönliche Anrede.  
"Ich bin auch irgendwie schuld, oder nicht? Ohne mich hätte er keine Schwierigkeiten, vielleicht wäre er erst nach dem Abschluss zu den Todessern gegangen... Aber vielleicht hätte Potter sie bis dahin sogar besiegt!"  
"Draco ist vom dunklen Lord geopfert worden. Er hatte keine Chance.", erklärte Severus leise.  
"Sie waren dort?"  
"Ich habe den Befehl gehört und ich wusste, dass es eine Falle war."  
"Hat der Orden die Falle gestellt?", fragte Faith etwas ruhiger.  
"Nein, wir hätten ihn nicht umgebracht. Es war das Ministerium." Sie überlegte.  
"Dann spionieren Sie wirklich für den Orden?" Severus grinste leicht.  
"Diese Vermutung muss ich jetzt wohl bestätigen.", flüsterte er. „Gib dir nicht die Schuld, okay, Faith?", bat er noch.

"Waren das alle Wahrheiten für heute? Ich glaube, ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen.", murmelte Faith und wollte gehen.  
"Nein!"...

* * *

Weiter geht es im nächsten Kapitel...,mal sehen, wann ich Zeit habe es upzuloaden...aber ich denke, das klappt noch vor meinem Geburtstag...also dauert es keine zwei Wochen. Aber zum größten Teil liegt das bei meiner Beta. Das nächste Chap liegt schon/noch bei ihr...

Okay, bis dann

Eure Noel


	17. Wahrheiten und wie geht man damit um?

Wie versprochen das neue Kapitel, noch vor meinem Geburtstag...der ist nämlich morgen...

Viel Spaß!

* * *

16. Wahrheiten und wie geht man damit um?

"Nein! Warte bitte!"

Faith sah überrascht auf, Severus direkt ins Gesicht.  
"Es gibt noch etwas, dass du wissen solltest." Er seufzte. „Aber vorher...in der Bibliothek ist zaubern und fluchen verboten." Sie sah ihn verständnislos an und Severus holte tief Luft.

"Es gab damals einen Grund, warum ich aufgehört habe, ein wirklicher Todesser zu sein..." Faiths Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Würde er es ihr jetzt endlich erzählen? „Der dunkle Lord...hat mich damals zu etwas gezwungen, das ich sonst niemals getan hätte... Bei Merlin...warum ist das so schwer?" Severus sah sie entschuldigend an. „Du hast in der großen Halle erwähnt... deine Mutter, wurde von einem Todesser...Und die Rippe, dein besonderes Kennzeichen... Ich... ich bin dieser Todesser gewesen!" Er wagte es nicht, Faith nach dieser Offenbarung anzusehen, sonst hätte er das leichte Lächeln entdeckt und hätte gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht verachtete, oder gar hasste, für etwas, das er nicht ändern konnte.

„Ich bin dein Vater!", deutete er sein Gestammel. Faith hatte gedacht, dass ihre Gefühle ruhig bleiben würden, da es ja keine Überraschung mehr für sie war. Aber es aus dem Munde ihres Vaters zu hören, brachte ihre Gefühle durcheinander. Sie holte tief Luft und unterdrückte den Sturm in ihrem Bauch.  
"Warum? Ich meine nicht, warum Sie es..." Sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, ihn persönlicher anzusprechen. „... getan haben, der Fluch ließ Ihnen ja keine Wahl. Aber,...warum erst nach... nach einer Vergewaltigung. Warum sind Sie nicht nach dem ersten Mord ausgestiegen?", fragte sie leise, mit einem leichten Kieksen in der Stimme. Severus sah perplex auf. Er hatte alles erwartet, dass sie ihn anschreien würde, oder sogar schreiend davon laufen würde, aber nicht, dass sie solche Fragen stellte.  
"Ich habe selber lange darüber nachgedacht...und ich glaube, ich fand es damals richtig, was ich tat. Doch, als das... was... was in dieser Nacht geschah, war alles nur noch falsch. Sie würde am Leben bleiben, niemals vergessen, was geschehen ist! Das kam mir so...ungeheuerlich vor." Severus sah sie an, ob er weiterreden sollte. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig quälen. „Wenn ich damals jemanden gequält habe, dann immer in dem Wissen, er würde sterben und es danach vergessen haben.. Auch wenn...ich niemals den Ausdruck in ihren Augen vergessen würde, so wurden meine Opfer immer durch den Tod erlöst. Was bei deiner Mutter nicht geschehen sollte, mit diesem Gedanken konnte ich nicht leben und weitermachen, wie bisher." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als die Erinnerungen auftauchten. „Ich ging zu Dumbledore... er konnte mir nicht helfen ganz zu entkommen, aber er zeigte mir einen Weg...wie ich meine Taten zu einem winzigen Teil wieder gut machen konnte.", erzählte er. Es war befreiend, ihr alles zu sagen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

"Deshalb wurden Sie zum Spion!", stellte sie leise fest. „Warum haben Sie es mir gesagt? Ich meine...ähmm... ich hätte es nie vermutet, dass Sie... mein Vater sein könnten." Faith sah ihm ins Gesicht, in seine Augen. Ein Gefühl, war es Schmerz, spiegelte sich darin. „Ich wäre in beinahe sechs Wochen aus Hogwarts verschwunden. Wir wären uns wahrscheinlich nie wieder begegnet..."  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich dachte, du solltest es wissen. Ich...hmm...ich wollte, dass du siehst, dass dein Vater kein Monster ist, das so etwas täglich tut. Ich hätte zwar gern vermieden, dass du mich dafür verachtest, aber...es musste einfach raus." Faith sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
"Ich wusste, dass es unter dem Imperius geschah... und wer dazu gezwungen werden muss... es zu tun, der ist ... kein Monster!"  
"Du wusstest wirklich von dem Fluch?", fragte Severus überrascht. Faith nickte.  
"Ja, Grandma hat es mir erzählt. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich mit Hass auf meinen Vater aufwachse. Sie hat damals in Mutters Gedanken gesehen. Sie hat diese Nacht durch ihre Augen gesehen. Grandma wollte Mutters Hass auf mich verstehen. Sie hat mir alles erzählt, damit ich mir selbst mein Urteil bilden konnte. Und das habe ich auch getan... Ich hasse Sie nicht, Professor. Das einzige Wesen, das meinen Hass verdient, ist Voldemort!" Severus zuckte nicht zusammen, als sie den Namen aussprach, doch ein kalter Schauer überlief ihn.  
"Du hasst mich nicht? Da bin ich aber erleichtert...", seufzte er. Faith schmunzelte, ihr Blick ging zur Uhr.  
"Ohhh... jetzt muss ich aber los! Ich bin mit Milicent verabredet.", erklärte sie und räumte ihre Sachen in die Tasche. Severus sah ihr nach, erleichtert und irgendwie auch froh.

°°

"Tut mir leid, Severus. Ich habe einfach nicht schnell genug geschaltet, als Faith zu mir kam.", entschuldigte Albus sich, als er Severus auf dem Weg zum Abendessen begegnete.  
"Das habe ich schon geklärt, Albus. Sie hasst mich nicht!", erklärte Severus für den Direktor unzusammenhängend. Albus sah ihn irritiert an. „Ohhh...ich habe es ihr gesagt!" Es dauerte einen Moment, dann verstand er, was sein Potionmaster meinte.  
"Du hast es ihr gesagt? Wie hat sie reagiert?", fragte er.  
"Sie hat Fragen gestellt...wieso ich nicht schon beim ersten Mord zu dir gegangen bin, warum ich es ihr überhaupt gesagt habe.", erklärte Severus.  
"Ich hoffe für euch beide, dass ihr euch langsam kennen lernen könnt. Vielleicht werdet ihr..." Albus unterbrach sich, so weit konnte man nun noch nicht denken.  
"Eine Familie?", fragte Severus jedoch leise nach. „Es wäre schön, glaube ich. Wie sollte ich auch sonst, an eine Familie kommen? Ich habe eine Tochter, und ich freue mich darüber.", meinte er. Albus schmunzelte vergnügt, soviel Gefühl zeigte Severus sonst nie.

°°

Faith ging am nächsten Nachmittag allein spazieren. Sie wollte nachdenken. Sie hatte es noch niemandem gesagt. Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie die anderen reagieren könnten.  
Sie ging in der Nähe des verbotenen Walds entlang, hier war es schattig und niemand begegnete ihr.  
Ein Geräusch schreckte Faith aus ihren Gedanken auf, langsam schlich sie näher heran. Ein goldenes Schimmern kam aus einem der Büsche. Sie drückte einen Zweig zur Seite und schaute in ein Paar ängstlicher Augen.  
"Hallo du.", flüsterte Faith. Das kleine Einhornbaby wich nicht zurück und dann sah Faith es. Der rechte Hinterlauf des Tierchens war total verdreht. „Du bist ja verletzt.", murmelte sie überflüssigerweise. Faith sprach leise auf das Einhornbaby ein. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich versuche dir zu helfen. Hoffentlich funktioniert der Zauber auch bei Tieren.", betete sie leise und begann ihre Hände zu reiben. Es dauerte nicht lange und Faith sah den Zauber wirken. Als sich das Einhornbaby vom Boden erhob, stand es einen Moment etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, dann trabte es in den Wald davon.

°°

"Hier lang Hagrid! Es ist gleich hier drüben!" Faith zuckte zusammen, als sie Harrys Stimme vernahm. Einen Augenblick später kam er mit Hagrid um die Ecke. „Faith?" Harry sah um sie herum. "Wo ist das Einhorn?"  
"Einhorn?" Faith tat einen Moment lang, als wüsste sie von nichts.  
"Was'n nu, Harry?", fragte Hagrid verwirrt.  
"Es war hier und es hatte ein verletztes Bein!" , stammelte Harry.  
"Es ist eben in den Wald gelaufen...", murmelte Faith dann doch. Sie wollte Harry nicht als Lügner hinstellen. Das hatte er nicht verdient.  
"Wie? Es war verletzt.", rief er verwirrt.  
"Ich habe einen Zauber versucht, von dem ich gelesen habe.", erklärte sie.  
"Du hast Heilkräfte?" Harry sah sie fragend an.  
"Nein. Ich sagte doch, es war ein Zauber!", murmelte Faith und ließ ein paar verdorrte Blätter fallen.  
"Na, wenn's dem Tierchen besser geht, dann geh ich ma wieda!", rief Hagrid und stapfte davon.  
"Ein Zauber also? Woher hast du ihn?"  
"Ferien...Buch...beim Aufräumen!" Faith schlug den Weg zurück zum Schloss ein. „Ach, übrigens...er hat es mir gesagt!", rief sie noch. Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ohhh..." Er verstand. Harry sah Faith grinsend nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da tut sie so kalt und dann lernt sie Heilzauber und hilft Einhornbabys.", murmelte er und setzte seinen Weg fort.

°°

Faith hatte sich inzwischen in ihrem überaus großzügig geschnittenem Badezimmer ein kleines Labor eingerichtet. Sie versuchte den gefundenen Stärkungstrank so zu verändern, dass er ihren Plänen half. Doch so recht wollte es ihr anfangs nicht gelingen. Nur gut, dass sie den Schallzauber beherrschte, so bekam niemand etwas mit, von den kleinen Explosionen. Nur Fillus bemerkte es, da er immer wieder aufräumte, was schiefgegangen war. Faith entschuldigte sich immer wieder für die Unordnung, doch der Hauself winkte immer ab.  
"Miss Faith hilft dem Professor! Da ist etwas Schmutz in Ordnung!", hatte er beim ersten Mal erklärt.

* * *

Das war's mal wieder...

Das nächste Kapitel ist bei meiner Beta...ich lade es hoch, sobald ich es bekomme. Aber dann könnte es etwas dauern. Seit meine Großmutter gestorben ist...kriege ich nichts mehr auf die Reihe. Vielleicht, wenn die Beisetzung vorüber ist...

Noel


	18. Verschwunden

Ich bin wieder da und recht schreibwütig. Das neue Kapitel ist auf dem Weg zu meiner Beta und sie war so nett, mir dieses schon zu korrigieren.

Was soll ich mehr sagen? Ach ja, ich wollte hier nur schnell etwas an **Samira **loswerden, du hast ja keine E-Mail-Addy dagelassen. Danke! Und ich habe es gefunden. Meine Leser sind mein Licht! Wenn ich sehe, dass ein einzelnes Kapitel über 130mal angeklickt wird...dann kann es mir doch nur gut gehen, oder? Ich glaube, ich würde geblendet erblinden, wenn nur die Hälfte davon reviewen würde. Doch ich zwinge niemanden, ich habe ja meine treuen Reviewer, die ich an dieser Stelle mal knuddeln möchte. Danke! Ach ja, meine Beta ViolettaVirus, du bist mein Stern! (sie schreibt immer so liebe Kommis)

und nun...

Viel Spaß!

* * *

17. Verschwunden

Faith erwachte aus unruhigen Träumen. Sie sah auf die Uhr. Es war zwei Uhr morgens und der Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass Neumond war.  
"Fillus?", rief sie leise. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann stand der Hauself vor ihrem Bett.  
"Ja, Miss Faith?"  
"Ist er schon zurück?", fragte sie.  
"Nein, Miss. Aber keine Sorge!", flüsterte Fillus. Doch auch seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

Faith fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr. Wie gerädert kletterte sie am nächsten Morgen aus ihrem Bett. Als sie aus dem Bad kam, war Fillus gerade dabei, das Fenster zu öffnen und das Bett aufzuschütteln. Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

Sie quälte sich durch den Tag. Zaubertränke war ausgefallen. Nur wenige der Schüler feierten es. Harry und seine Freunde sahen ebenfalls besorgt aus, auch ihr Blick wanderte während der Mahlzeiten zum Lehrertisch. Severus' Platz aber blieb leer. Beim Abendessen dann, erhob sich der Direktor. Er bat um Ruhe.  
"Meine lieben Schüler! Wie ihr wahrscheinlich bemerkt habt, fehlt heute unser Potionmaster, Professor Snape. Er hat ein paar Tage Urlaub erbeten. Aber er wird bald zurück sein.", erklärte Albus beinahe fröhlich. Doch vor Harry und Faith, konnte er die Besorgnis in seinen Augen nicht verbergen. Harry sah zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Er beobachtete wie Faith in ihrem Essen herumstocherte und dann den Teller von sich schob.

°°

Sie ging nach dem Essen direkt auf ihr Zimmer.  
"Ablenken!", flüsterte sie, als sie endlich an ihrem kleinen Labortisch stand. Sie arbeitete verbissen, bis sie vor Müdigkeit einen Fehler machte. Faith sprang zurück, und doch landete die brodelnde Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Hand. „Autsch...verdammt!", rief sie aus.  
"Miss Faith sollte schlafen, ist schon spät... Miss Faith ist verletzt?" Fillus kam sofort zu ihr. „Das kann Fillus heilen, ist nur klein!", piepste er und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Wunde. Es war, als träfe sie ein Eisstrahl an den verbrannten Stellen. Faith atmete scharf ein und beobachtete, wie die Wunden sich schlossen. Fillus schob sie zum Bett. „Jetzt schlafen. Wecker klingelt in drei Stunden!" Faith sah zur Uhr. Es war wirklich schon vier, und sie sah den Hauself die Hand heben.  
"Nein, Fillus..." Doch da war sie schon eingeschlafen. Der Hauself deckte sie noch vorsichtig zu.  
"Wenn Miss Faith nicht hört, dann muss Fillus eben zaubern!", flüsterte er und ließ Faith allein.

°°

Albus sah sie besorgt an. Tiefe Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen und wieder schien sie keinen Appetit zu haben. Faith verließ die Halle, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben. Er folgte ihr und holte sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker ein.  
"Faith?" Sie zuckte zusammen, so sehr war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken.  
"Urlaub, von wegen!", murmelte Faith und drehte sich um. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er in der anderen Robe fort ist und er ist nicht zurückgekommen! Mir können Sie nichts von Urlaub erzählen! Ich glaube es nämlich nicht.", rief sie. Albus trat zu ihr.  
"So große Sorgen machst du dir? Ach Faith... Er ist immer heil zurückgekommen."  
"Heil?" Faith schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde einen Spaziergang machen, sonst schlafe ich noch ein.", murmelte sie und ging davon. Albus sah ihr traurig nach.

°°

Faith ging wirklich nach draußen und damit sie nicht immer an ihren Vater denken musste, widmete sie sich ihrer anderen Aufgabe. Der Vernichtung Voldemorts. Sie kramte in ihren Taschen und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor. Konzentriert lesend, ging sie am Waldrand entlang. Durch das Geschriebene gefesselt, übersah sie die beiden, ins Gespräch vertieften Gestalten, die in ihrem Weg saßen und stolperte prompt über eine der beiden.  
"Also, diesmal bin ich aber nicht schuld!", hörte sie jemanden sagen. Dann wurde sie auch schon von Harry auf die Füße gezogen.  
"Tut mir leid, Longbottom! Danke Harry!" Neville aber hatte sich schon abgewandt, er hob das Pergament auf, was Faith bei ihrem Sturz hatte fallen lassen. Er überflog es und stutzte dann.

"Das sind ja alles schwächende Zutaten!", murmelte er und reichte ihr das Pergament zurück.  
"Wofür brauchst du die denn?", fragte Harry.  
"Willst du jemanden umbringen?", hakte Neville nach.  
"Ja, es gibt da jemanden. Aber es geht nicht, er ist zu stark für mich. Also versuche ich mein Bestes, jemandem zu helfen, der ihn für mich töten kann." Harry verstand sofort, wovon Faith sprach. Doch Neville brauchte einen Moment. Er sah Faith nachdenklich hinterher, als sie ging. Dann sah er Harry an.  
"Sie will dir helfen, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu töten?", fragte er verblüfft.  
"Schhhh... nicht so laut, Neville. Wenn die Slytherins das mitbekommen, kriegt Faith Schwierigkeiten!", erklärte Harry leise. Neville nickte.

°°

Albus machte sich Sorgen! Er wartete auf Nachricht der Ordensmitglieder, die alle auf der Suche nach Severus waren. Da er nicht schlafen konnte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Dort zündete er eine besondere Kerze an. Sofort projizierte sie ein verschwommenes Bild der Eingangshalle an die Wand. Wenn etwas ungewöhnliches im Schloss passieren sollte, würde das Bild sich verändern und das Geschehen zeigen, egal wo es stattfand. Albus stützte den Kopf in die Hände und grübelte.  
"Was geht hier nur vor?", fragte er leise. Plötzlich begann die Kerze zu flackern und das Bild verzerrte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, doch dann erkannte Albus, dass das Bild nun Faith zeigte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, über etwas gebeugt.

°°

"Miss Faith muss jetzt endlich schlafen!" Sie seufzte und sah zur Badezimmertür.  
"Nein Fillus, Miss Faith kann nicht schlafen! Deshalb arbeitet sie ja noch.", erklärte sie. Der Hauself verzog das Gesicht, er hob die Hand. „Wage es ja nicht, mich zu verzaubern!", rief Faith. Sie kannte diese Bewegung noch von der letzten Nacht. „Sonst helfe ich nie wieder." Fillus ließ die Hand sinken.  
"Aber Miss Faith wird krank ohne Schlaf."  
"Ich habe doch letzte Nacht geschlafen.", murmelte sie und rührte das Einhornpulver in den Trank.  
"Drei Stunden, weil Fillus gezaubert hat. Was, wenn Miss Faith sich wieder verletzt, weil sie nicht schläft?", fragte er bedrückt.  
"Ich werde mich nicht verletzen, ich passe auf. Besser als gestern!", erklärte Faith leise.  
"Aber..."  
"Okay Fillus! Ich mache dir ein Angebot!" Der Hauself sah sie interessiert an.  
"Ich mache das hier nur noch fertig. Dann gehe ich ins Bett, ob ich nun schlafen kann, oder nicht!" Der Hauself nickte heftig und hüpfte davon, während Faith sich wieder um ihren Trank kümmerte.

Albus sah sich das Geschehen stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Was braut sie da nur? Und wo?", fragte er sich leise. Im nächsten Augenblick landete eine Eule auf dem Tisch. Aufgeregt riss er das Siegel auf und las. Der Brief kam von Remus. Er war schnell schrieben worden und daher war es für Albus schwer, das Geschriebene zu entziffern.

**"Wir haben ihn! Er ist am Leben, aber wie lange noch? Wir haben einen Plan, ****ihn zu befreien. Dafür ist Vielsafttrank nötig, so schnell wie möglich!"**

Albus hielt das Pergament ins Licht, der Brief war echt, das bewiesen die Zahnabdrücke in der linken Ecke. Ein geheimes Zeichen der Ordensmitglieder, nur sie kannten es. Albus nahm die Eule und eilte mit ihr in die Kerker hinab.  
"Hoffentlich hat Severus einen Vorrat vom Vielsafttrank!", betete er, bevor er die Zauber auf Severus Tür löste. Eilig suchte Albus die Regale ab. „Veritaserum! Schlaftrank! Kopfweh-ex! Vielsafttrank!" Da, in einer Ecke stand eine verstaubte Flasche davon. Er befestigte die kleine Flasche am Fuß der Eule und brachte den Vogel zum Fenster. „Flieg vorsichtig, aber schnell!" Damit schickte er sie auf ihren Weg.

°°

Faith hörte die Geräusche von der Tür der Nebenräume. Vorsichtig linste sie durch ihren Zugang. Enttäuscht sah sie, dass es nur Albus war, der die Tür verschloss.  
"Also ist er immer noch nicht zurück, aber was hat der Direktor drüben gemacht?", fragte sie sich selbst, auf dem Weg in ihr Bade-Labor.  
"Er hat einen Trank verschickt." Faith zuckte wie immer zusammen, als Fillus aus der Wand auftauchte.  
"Ohhh...ich bin in fünf Minuten fertig, Fillus!", erklärte sie, als der Hauself den Kessel misstrauisch betrachtete.  
"Gut, Fillus wartet!" Dieser kleine Kerl konnte ganz schön hartnäckig sein. Es war bereits fünf Uhr, als Faith zu Bett ging. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass Fillus zauberte und sie ins Reich der Träume schickte.

°°

Doch am nächsten Morgen, fühlte sie sich wenigstens ausgeruht, wenn auch nicht ausgeschlafen. Es war ein Samstag, also schulfrei, aber Faith hatte sich mit Milicent zum Lernen verabredet. Deshalb kam sie auch schon zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich bis zum Montag durchgeschlafen, so müde fühlte sie sich. Sie spürte den forschenden Blick des Direktors auf sich ruhen und sah ihn fragend an. Er sah so müde aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Sein leises Lächeln, ließ etwas Hoffnung in ihr aufkeimen, vielleicht hatte er Neuigkeiten. Doch Faith konnte ihn nicht danach fragen, denn schon belegte Milicent sie mit Beschlag. Sie stellte Fragen, die, wie sie meinte bei den Prüfungen dran kämen. Faith schmunzelte und ließ sich darauf ein. ‚Keine Nachrichten, sind gute Nachrichten', dachte sie sich. Solange ihr niemand etwas anderes berichtete, würde Hoffnung in ihr wohnen.

* * *

So...das war es schon wieder...Nun hängt es an meiner beta, wann ihr das nächste Kpitel bekommt. Aber normalerweise ist sie von der schnellen Sorte. °nichts auf ihr Beta kommen lässt°

Bis denn, Noel


	19. Sorgen

So...ich muss hier nur mal schnell etwas verändern...war ein Hinweis von Gimmy M. Weasley...ich habe Arzt statt Heiler geschrieben.

* * *

18. Sorgen

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Faith war gerade dabei, neue Zutaten zu schneiden, da der letzte Trank nicht wirkte, wie sie es wollte. Sie zuckte zusammen. Fillus war aufgetaucht.  
"Er ist zurück!", flüsterte er. Faith sah ihn verwirrt an. „Der Professor! Er ist zurück!"  
"Geht es ihm gut?" Fillus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sieht nicht gut aus. Er wird getragen.", erklärte er.  
"Dann bringen sie ihn bestimmt auf die Krankenstation!", flüsterte Faith. Doch Geräusche auf dem Gang, machten sie neugierig. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihren Zugang einen Spalt breit und lauschte.

"Langsam Remus! Er ist ziemlich schwer!", keuchte jemand. Faith kannte diese Stimme, sie kramte in ihrem Hirn nach dem Namen.  
"Ich weiß! Ich trage ihn auch, Kingsley!" ‚Kingsley', das war es.  
"Streitet euch nicht, wir sind gleich da." Der Direktor folgte den beiden. Und schon tauchten sie in Faiths Blickfeld auf. Remus und Kingsley stützten Severus, seine Füße schleiften hinterher, er sah schlecht aus. Albus folgte ihnen und nahm die Schildzauber von der Tür. Die Männer schleiften den Bewusstlosen ins Zimmer.  
"Die Couch..."  
"Absetzen...", keuchten sie gleichzeitig. Sie ließen Severus auf die Couch fallen. Albus legte seine Füße hoch.  
"Gibt es hier einen Hauselfen?", fragte Kingsley. Albus nickte.  
"Fillus kann Poppy holen.", murmelte er.  
"Nein...", rief Remus.  
"Severus wollte keinen Heiler. Wir wollten ihn ins St. Mungo bringen, aber er wollte nach Hause.", erklärte Kingsley. „Ich weiß, Fernwallhouse ist sein Zuhause, aber ich dachte, in Hogwarts wäre er besser aufgehoben." Remus nickte.  
"Er ist in Hogwarts zu Hause. Er will Poppy nicht in seiner Nähe haben, Albus!", erklärte er.  
"Aber...aber er braucht Hilfe. Severus ist verletzt...", rief Albus und sah besorgt auf seinen Schützling hinunter.  
"Miss Faith kann helfen!", rief der gerade erschienene Fillus aus.

°°

Faith hatte ihr Zimmer verlassen. Vorsichtig hatte sie sich zur Nachbartür geschlichen und hinein geschaut. Nun aber, da Fillus ihren Namen nannte, schreckte sie zusammen und verbarg sich.

Ein scharfes Einatmen lenkte Albus' Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür und er sah nur noch den Zipfel eines Umhangs verschwinden.  
"Faith?", fragte er. Sie trat langsam hervor. „Stimmt es? Kannst du helfen?" Faith nickte kaum merklich.  
"Bisher konnte ich es.", flüsterte sie.  
"Bisher?", fragte Kingsley verblüfft.  
"Miss Faith hat schon oft geholfen!", piepste Fillus.  
"Dann versuch es. Komm her!", bat Remus. Faith sah auf die Türschwelle.  
"Aber...ich kann doch nicht...einfach hereinkommen.", stotterte Faith. Albus sah sie irritiert an.  
"Du darfst es, ich erlaube es."  
"Warst du noch nie hier drin? Wie hast du ihm dann geholfen?", fragte Remus.  
"Auf dem Gang!", murmelte Faith und trat zu Couch.

"Fillus?" Er hob die Hand.  
"Ein Schlafzauber.", erklärte er.  
"Ich kann nicht helfen, wenn ich denke, dass er aufwachen könnte.", flüsterte Faith. „Denkst du an den Apfel?", fragte sie den Hauselfen. Fillus schnipste und hielt einen Apfel in der Hand.  
Ein Zauberstabwedeln und Severus lag nur noch in Boxershorts auf der Couch. (B/N: °g° Er trägt also Boxershorts! Mit Herzchen oder roten Punkten oder schlicht schwarz?) (A/N: Gute Frage: Ich muss mal nachschauen gehen. °g°) Faith atmete scharf ein.  
"Das ist viel schlimmer als sonst!", stammelte sie, bei dem Anblick der Verletzungen. Ein riesiger blauer Fleck zierte Severus' Brust.  
"Gebrochene Rippen!", murmelte Kingsley. Faith sah Fillus an. Er schnipste zwei weitere Male und als der dritte Apfel neben ihm lag, begann Faith mit ihrem Zauber.

Die Männer konnten zusehen, wie die Wunden verschwanden und wie sich die Rippen unter der Haut zusammenfügten. Remus aber beobachtete Faith. Er sah wie ein Zittern sie durchlief und sie die Hände wieder senkte.  
"Ich kenne diesen Zauber. Ich habe ihn schon mal gehört, oder gelesen.", murmelte er. Faith grinste schief.  
"Die Bibliothek im…. In den Ferien.", erklärte sie und griff nach dem Apfel. Er zerfiel zu Staub in ihren Händen, auch vom zweiten Apfel blieb nichts übrig, der dritte aber zerplatzte nur. Faith wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und Severus trug wieder seine Kleider, doch sie hingegen schwankte leicht.  
"Ich glaube, ich brauche frische Luft. Darf ich?", fragte sie leise. Albus nickte.  
"Ja, aber geh nicht so weit weg.", bat er. Sie nickte und ging.

°°

"Sie hat die Äpfel aufgelöst." Kingsley besah sich die Aschereste.  
"Sie hat ihn beim ersten Mal vergessen, den Apfel!", piepste Fillus und fegte die Asche zusammen.  
"Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Remus neugierig.  
"Der Professor war gesund, aber Miss Faith war krank. Hatte Kopfweh!" Albus fuhr herum.  
"Daran kann ich mich noch erinnern. ... Nimmst du den Zauber von ihm?", fragte er. Fillus winkte mit der Hand und schon kam ein Stöhnen von der Couch. Severus' Augenlider flatterten und langsam öffnete er die Augen. Vorsichtig sah er sich um und seufzte.  
"Zu Hause." Er legte seine Hand auf die Rippen, dann sah er die Männer böse an. „Ich wollte keine Medihexe, schon gar nicht Poppy!", rief er aufgebracht.  
"Es war keine Medihexe hier.", erklärte Remus.  
"Aber..."  
"Das war Faith, sie hat einen Zauber angewandt.", verriet Kingsley.  
"Einen...wie nanntest du das Buch...veralteten Zauber."  
"Das alte Buch? Wo ist sie? Geht es Faith gut?", fragte Severus besorgt.  
"Sie wollte an die Luft, aber bestimmt ist sie schon zurück.", erklärte Albus.  
"Nein Sir, Miss Faith ist noch draußen! Fillus kommt aus ihrem Zimmer.", piepste der Hauself und verschwand wieder.  
"Sie ist da draußen, mitten in der Nacht? Aber es ist jemand bei ihr?" Severus sprang von der Couch, als er die besorgten Blicke der Männer sah.  
"Sie werden mich bestimmt schon suchen. Wenn sie ihnen im Wege steht..." So weit, wollte er gar nicht denken! Er eilte die Treppen hinauf und trat auf das Gelände hinaus. Überrascht blieb er stehen.

°°

Severus hatte Faith nicht weit vom See entdeckt., sie war nicht allein. Ein goldenes Schimmern stand neben ihr.  
"Ein Einhornbaby?"  
"Ohhh... Harry hat mir davon erzählt. Faith hat das Bein des Tierchens geheilt, scheinbar will es sich bedanken.", flüsterte Albus leise.

°°

Faith lief hinaus zum See. Außer Atem blieb sie stehen. Sie war so unendlich froh, dass ihr Vater lebte und nur leicht verletzt war. Ihre Hände hingen an ihren Seiten herab. Sie ballte die Fäuste, um sich zu beruhigen. Ein Geräusch ließ sie aufsehen.  
"Hallo du!", flüsterte sie. Vor ihr stand das Einhornbaby, es sah sie direkt an. „Geht es dir gut?" Ein leichtes Schnauben und das Tierchen kam näher. Es schob sich zwischen Faiths Arm und ihren Körper. Vorsichtig begann Faith es zu streicheln und es schien dem Einhorn zu gefallen, denn es schmiegte sich näher an sie.  
Wie lange Sie es gestreichelt hatte, wusste Faith nicht mehr, als ein Wiehern aus dem Wald kam, dem das Baby antwortete.  
"Deine Mom ruft dich, hmm? Lauf schon zu ihr, sonst macht sie sich noch Sorgen!", murmelte Faith und das Einhornbaby lief davon.. Auch Faith ging ein paar Schritte. Das kleine Wesen hatte sie abgelenkt, doch nun brachen die aufgestauten Gefühle wieder über sie herein. Faith spürte, dass sie die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten konnte und ließ sie laufen. Doch das Schluchzen unterdrückte sie mit voller Kraft. „Du bist kein Kind mehr, Faith!", schollt sie sich selbst. Der Schlafmangel und die Erschöpfung übermannte sie, Faith fiel auf die Knie.

°°

Severus sah das Einhorn fortlaufen. Als Faith in die Knie ging, lief er los.  
"Severus es ist zu gefährlich.", hielt Albus ihn am Arm zurück.  
"Ich will zu ihr.", rief Severus und riss sich los. „Ihr könnt ja aufpassen!"  
Severus trat leise zu ihr, doch er sah auch, dass Faith ihn bemerkt hatte. Denn sie zuckte heftig zusammen, als er sich vor ihr hin hockte.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er leise. Faith sah ihn nicht an. Sie nickte nur. Severus fasste nach ihrem Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen , um sich zu sammeln. „Nicht weinen... es ist alles okay.", flüsterte er und sah ihr ins tränennasse Gesicht.  
"Ich... es hört einfach nicht auf!", schniefte Faith. Severus wischte ihr über die Wangen, was nichts nützte, immer wieder kamen neue Tränen nach. Er ging auf die Knie und zog Faith in die Arme.  
"Lass es ruhig raus.", flüsterte er. Sie hatte sich leicht versteift und rang innerlich mit sich selbst. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und hob die Arme, ließ sie aber wieder sinken. Faith schluchzte laut auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hüften.  
"Ich hatte solche Angst um dich!", schluchzte sie an seiner Brust. Severus drückte sie fest an sich und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
"Schhhh... es ist alles in Ordnung." Faith klammerte sich an ihn, ihre Schultern zuckten und ihr Körper wurde geschüttelt vom Schluchzen. Severus rührte sich.  
"Warte einen Moment...meine alten Knie sind dafür nicht geeignet. Ich will mich nur hinsetzen!", murmelte er und ließ Faith kurz los. Kaum saß er im Gras, nahm er sie auch schon wieder in die Arme. Er hielt sie fest und ließ sie weinen.

°°

"Harry! Harry, wach auf!" Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte.  
"Hermione? Was ist los?", nuschelte er verschlafen.  
"Er ist wieder da...Snape...", erklärte sie.  
"Was? Woher weißt du das?"  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen, da habe ich mich ans Fenster gesetzt. Remus und Kingsley haben ihn gebracht."  
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry leise.  
"Er sah mehr tot aus, als lebendig!", erklärte Hermione. Ron, der mit in Harrys Zimmer schlief, warf sich herum und murmelte im Schlaf.  
"Komm mit, wir gehen zu mir, da stören wir niemanden.", flüsterte sie. Harry folgte ihr leise, sie sprachen darüber, was geschehen sein könnte.  
"Ich hoffe nur, Snape wird wieder!", murmelte Harry.  
"Ja, vor allem für Faith. Sie scheint sich wirklich um ihn zu sorgen. Sie sah nicht gut aus die letzten Tage.", bemerkte Hermione. Harry nickte.  
"Sieh dir das an!", rief er plötzlich und wies aus dem Fenster.  
"Ist das Faith?" Hermione beobachtete verblüfft, wie das Einhorn herankam.  
"Sieh mal, da sind Remus und die anderen. Sieht aus, als wenn Snape auch dabei wäre." Die beiden sahen zu, bei dem was geschah. Als Severus Faith umarmte, sahen sie sich erstaunt an.

"Cool!", flüsterte Harry.  
"Das freut mich für Faith!", murmelte Hermione.  
"Vielleicht kriegt sie Snape noch dazu, ein Mensch zu werden!" Die beiden grinsten und zogen sich zurück, sie wollten schließlich nicht entdeckt werden.

°°

Severus hielt Faith lange im Arm. Sie hatte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn geschmiegt. Langsam beruhigte sie sich, ihr Schluchzen verstummte, die Tränen versiegten und ihr Atem ging wieder regelmäßig. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und stutzte.  
"Faith?", fragte er flüsternd. „Sie ist eingeschlafen.", stellte er verblüfft fest.  
"Kein Wunder, sie hat die letzten beiden Nächte zusammen gerade mal acht Stunden geschlafen." Albus hatte sich ihm genähert. „Sie hat sich wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht, Severus!", flüsterte er. Severus erhob sich vom Boden und nahm die schlafende Faith auf seine Arme.  
"Soll ich sie nehmen, Severus?", fragte Remus. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das schaffe ich schon noch!"

Er trug Faith zu ihren Räumen, vor dem Bild blieb er seufzend stehen. Er war total erstaunt, als es sich selbständig öffnete.  
"Aber ich habe gar nichts gesagt!", murmelte er.  
"Miss Faith hat mir gesagt, dass ich öffnen soll, wenn Sie, oder der Direktor um Einlass ersuchen.", erklärte das Mädchen in schwarz.  
Severus legte Faith sanft auf ihr Bett und mit dem Wedeln des Zauberstabs trug sie ihren Pyjama.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Severus?" Albus trat ebenfalls ein.  
"Ja, ich hole nur einen Lappen!", rief Severus und betrat das Badezimmer. „Was treibt Faith eigentlich hier?", fragte er überrascht.  
"Was ist denn?" Albus sah um die Tür herum. „Ach, hier ist ihr Labor? Ich habe gestern bemerkt, dass sie braut. Aber ich wusste nicht wo.", murmelte er. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist aber gefährlich, was, wenn ihr etwas passiert?", fragte er. Sanft wischte er Faith die Spuren der Tränen fort.  
"Fillus achtet gut auf sie, Severus!", bemerkte Albus schmunzelnd.  
"Wenigstens kann sie morgen ausschlafen.", flüsterte Severus und sie verließen Faiths Zimmer, nachdem er ihren Wecker ausgeschaltet hatte.

°°

Albus bat Severus noch in sein Büro und sie unterhielten sich über die letzten Tage. Was mit Severus geschehen war und was in Hogwarts, vor allem in Slytherin vor sich ging. Severus hörte erstaunt Albus' Berichten zu, was Harry erzählt hatte und was Fillus berichtete, im Zusammenhang mit Faith.  
"Sie ist stark, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja Severus, wie ihre Grandma und wie ihr Vater. Sie hat ein paar deiner guten Eigenschaften geerbt.", erklärte Albus.  
"Ach, nicht nur meinen Zynismus, wie Potter sagte?" Er schmunzelte.  
"Nicht nur den!"

°°

Faith schlief lange, erst als die Sonne sie aus dem Bett kitzelte, sah sie zur Uhr und erschrak. Sie hatte das Frühstück verpasst und das Mittagessen hatte bereits begonnen. Faith verwendete einen Reinigungszauber und kleidete sich eilig an. Ihr knurrender Magen ließ sie beinahe zur großen Halle rennen, sie eilte an den Tischen vorbei zu ihrem Platz.  
"Oh Mann, habe ich einen Kohldampf!", murmelte sie und tat sich auf.  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Milicent verblüfft, als sie die Portion sah, die Faith vorhatte zu verputzen.  
"Ich habe halt Hunger!", nuschelte Faith mit vollem Mund.  
"Das sehe ich!", kicherte Milicent kopfschüttelnd. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Faiths Blick zum Lehrertisch wanderte.  
Sie sah Severus an. ‚Also war es kein Traum', überlegte sie. Er hob den Kopf und Faith fühlte sich ertappt, doch sie sah nicht weg. Sie schenkte ihrem Vater ein Lächeln und er blinzelte ihr dafür zu. Erleichtert wandte sie ihren Blick wieder dem Teller zu.

* * *

So, ich hoffe jetzt stimmt alles...

LG Noel


	20. Gefunden

Wir haben die Hundert geknackt...Ewjena...war es...nur mal erwähnen wollte. °sich ziemlich freut, über diese Sache°

Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel...

* * *

19. Gefunden

Faith ging nach dem Essen gleich wiederin die Bibliothek. Dort wälzte sie ein oder zwei Bücher, aber es könnten auch drei gewesen sein. Bis sie etwas fand und sofort in ihr kleines Labor eilte, wo sie den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachte.  
"Miss Faith?" Sie ließ beinahe das ganze Flussgras in den Trank fallen, als Fillus sie plötzlich ansprach.  
"Fillus, erschreck mich doch nicht so!", rief sie aus.  
"Miss Faith muss zum Abendessen." Der Hauself sah sie abwartend an. Faith kicherte.  
"Du bist ja schlimmer als meine Grandma!", murmelte sie und löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel. Fillus brachte sie bis zur Treppe, erst dann verschwand er in einer Wand.

Faith betrat langsam die große Halle, sie setzte sich und tat sich Essen auf. Sie aß schnell und Milicent beobachtete sie mit großen Augen.  
"Hast du heute noch etwas vor? Du isst so schnell.", bemerkte sie.  
"Muss den Professor was fragen!", murmelte Faith kauend.  
"Was denn, am Sonntag?"  
"Ist wichtig!" Faith schob den Teller von sich und stand auf, als sie sah, dassihr Vatersein Mahl beendet hatte. Sie lief eilig zum Lehrertisch, als sie bemerkte, dass er gehen wollte.

Severus wollte gerade die große Halle verlassen und war auch schon bei der Nebentür, als er angesprochen wurde.  
"Professor Snape?" Er drehte sich langsam um. Faith sah ihn prüfend an. Es schien ihm wirklich gut zu gehen. „Könnte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, Sir? Ich bräuchte Hilfe, bei einem Zaubertrank!", meinte sie, als Severus auf sie zu kam.  
"Ohhh... wie kann ich denn helfen?", fragte er leise.  
"Ähmm... ich versuche einen Trank zu brauen..." Faith erklärte, was es mit dem Trank und seiner Wirkung auf sich hatte.  
"Und..." Severus sah sich um. „...und du hast verschiedene Zutaten ausprobiert?" Sie nickte und zählte die Zutaten auf, die sie bisher verwendet hatte. „Du hast Einhorn- und Drachenzutaten gleichzeitig benutzt?", fragte er überrascht.  
"Drachentränen und das Horn eines Einhorns, ja! Aber er wirkt nicht richtig.", murmelte Faith.  
"Woher hast du die Drachentränen? Die sind so teuer...", bemerkte Severus.  
"Aber lange haltbar. Ich habe sie damals in Durmstrang gesammelt. Wir hatten einen verletzten Ungarischen Hornschwanz, ich habe Professor Perikow bei der Pflege geholfen.", erklärte sie schmunzelnd. Severus sah sie nachdenklich an.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du verändern könntest, aber ich werde in meinen Büchern nachsehen, vielleicht finde ich etwas.", erklärte er und sie brachen auf.

°°

Harry stupste Hermione in die Seite.  
"Was denn?", murmelte sie leise. Er wies zum Lehrertisch, wo Severus und Faith auf einer Stufe standen.  
"Sie scheinen sich gut zu unterhalten!", flüsterte er. Hermione grinste.  
"Ist doch gut, oder?" Harry grinste zurück.  
"Klar ist das gut. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es so offen zeigen würden.", erklärte er, gerade als sich die beiden verabschiedeten.  
"Vielen Dank, Professor!", rief Faith und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle davon, während Severus die Tür neben dem Lehrertisch benutzte. Harry hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Also doch nicht so offen, wenn sie ihn Professor nennt, oder?", fragte Hermione ihn leise. Er nickte und sah Faith hinterher.

°°

Faith ging auf ihr Zimmer, wo sie den angefangenen Trank beendete, doch wieder wirkte er nicht, wie er sollte. Enttäuscht ging sie zu Bett.

Der Zufall brachte ihr am nächsten Tag die Lösung. Der Zufall nannte sich Zaubertränke und Neville Longbottom.  
Severus blinzelte Faith grüßendzu, als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat.

Er verteilte einen Überraschungstest. Sie hatten zehn Minuten, dann sammelte der Professor die Pergamente wieder ein. Er blätterte sie kurz durch.  
"Mr. Longbottom, wie kommen Sie darauf, dass man die Krallen einer Harpyie braucht, für den Fiebertrank?", fragte Severus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.  
"D...die Kr...Krallen wirken schwächend und ich.. ich dachte schwächend ist gut, wenn jemand Fieber bekommen soll.", erklärte Neville stotternd. Severus nickte leicht und las sich das Pergament bis zum Schluss durch.  
"Gut, Mr. Longbottom. Volle Punktzahl!" Severus hatte dem Jungen mit Faiths Hilfe eine Chance gegeben und Neville hatte mit beiden Händen zugegriffen. Severus runzelte die Stirn, als er sah wie Faith sich eifrig ein paar Notizen machte, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Ihm blieb keine Möglichkeit sie danach zu fragen, denn sie verschwand sofort nach dem Ende der Stunde. Severus sah Faith erst beim Abendessen wieder, und auch da nur kurz. Sie schlang ihr Mahl herunter und ging wieder.

°°

Faith hatte an diesem Nachmittag drei Tränke gebraut und erst der letzte, brachte das gewünschte Ergebnis. Sie jauchzte auf, was Fillus ängstlich ins Bad schauen ließ.  
"Ich hab es geschafft, Fillus. Der Trank, er wirkt!" Sie zeigte auf den kleinen Kobold, der niedergeschlagen am Boden des Käfigs saß. „Er kann nicht fliegen! Ich habe ihm seine Magie genommen.", erklärte sie.  
"Dann kann Miss Faith jetzt schlafen?", fragte der Hauself grinsend. Faith lachte auf.  
"Ja, jetzt kann ich schlafen!" Sie setzte die fehlende Zutat unter ihr Rezept und räumte mittels eines Zaubers auf, bevor sie müde zu Bett ging.

°°

Severus beobachtete Faith beim Frühstück ganz genau. Sie war ziemlich fröhlich in die Halle gekommen.  
"Was ist denn mit Faith passiert? Sie sieht so glücklich aus?", fragte Albus neugierig. Severus hob die Schulter.  
"Ich werde sie nachher fragen.", flüsterte er zurück. Doch das brauchte er gar nicht. Faith kam, nachdem sie ihr Frühstück verspeist hatte, am Lehrertisch vorbei.  
"Er ist fertig!", sagte sie und grinste breit. Severus grinste zurück.  
"Und, wirkt er gut? Was fehlte denn?"  
"Er wirkt. Ich habe es Longbottom zu verdanken und Ihrer Nachfrage beim Test.", erklärte sie.  
"Harpyienkrallen?", vermutete er richtig. Faith nickte.  
"Ja, aber nicht ganz oder als Pulver...nur der Sud von den Krallen wirkt. Ich bin erst gestern Abend darauf gekommen, dass es funktionieren könnte."  
"Gut gemacht!", meinte Severus. Er sah auf und bemerkte viele erhobene Köpfe, die sich sofort abwanden. „Vielleicht können wir das heute Abend besprechen? Nach dem Abendessen, in meinem Büro, wenn Sie Zeit haben?", fragte er.  
"Ja Sir, ich werde da sein.", rief Faith und ging davon.

°°

Während des Rests des Tages, wurde sie schief von der Seite angesehen. Viele der Schüler fragten sich, was sie mit Snape zu tun hatte, warum sie sich so gut verstanden. Auch bei den Slytherins kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte. Viele beobachteten sie sogar, als sie bei dem Professor an die Bürotür klopfte.  
"Kommen Sie nur herein, Miss Manomiac. Die Tür ist offen.", hörte sie ihn von drinnen rufen.  
"Guten Abend, Professor!", murmelte sie und trat ein.

"Setz dich, Faith!", bat Severus und wies auf einen Sessel am Kamin. „Tee?" Faith nickte.  
"Der Trank wirkt also?" Wieder ein Nicken. Sie zog den Kobold aus ihrer Umhangtasche und setzte ihn auf den Tisch. Das kleine Wesen blieb mit hängendem Kopf sitzen. (B/N: Der arme Kobold! Ich hoffe er wird wieder. ) (A/N: Er ist schon wieder ganz munter unterwegs °g°)  
"Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Severus verblüfft.  
"Ich habe ihm die Magie geklaut! Ich weiß nur noch nicht, für wie lange.", erklärte Faith.  
"Musste er es trinken?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, es muss nur die Haut benetzen."  
"Das ist gut! Der dunkle Lord würde es nie trinken."  
"Es gibt nur ein Problem...", begann Faith leise.  
"Welches?" Severus sah sie forschend an.  
"Voldemort...Entschuldigung!" Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nenn ihn nur bei seinem Namen, wenn du es willst.", murmelte er.  
"Er kann... nun ja, nur durch Harrys Hand sterben."  
"Heißt das, Potter muss den Trank brauen?" Faith nickte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sich der Trank hält und wir haben keine Ahnung, wann er angreifen wird...", flüsterte sie.  
"Dann ist alles, was wir tun können, die Zutaten vorzubereiten!", überlegte Severus leise.

„Übernimmst du das?" Faith nickte wieder nur. „Aber, bitte...benutze ein richtiges Labor. Komm!" Er stand auf und brachte Faith in einen Nebenraum. „Mein privates Labor!" Sie sah Severus mit großen Augen an.  
"Ich darf es wirklich benutzen...ich darf hier brauen?", fragte sie begeistert. Severus sah ihr in die strahlenden Augen und nickte.  
"Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es dir wohl kaum gezeigt, oder?" Faith sah sich aufgeregt um.  
"Das ist toll.", flüsterte sie.  
"Du kannst nach dem Unterricht herkommen und alles vorbereiten, wann immer du Lust und Zeit hast." Severus nannte ihr auch das Passwort für seine Räume. „Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst..."  
"Melde ich mich!"  
"Gut, aber jetzt ist es Zeit für dich, zum Schlafen." Severus schob sie zur Tür. „Ich werde mir etwas überlegen, wie wir es anstellen können, dass Potter Zeit hat den Trank zu brauen.", murmelte er noch.  
"Uns wird schon etwas einfallen!" Faith drückte seine Hand und schlüpfte hinaus auf den Gang.

* * *

Ist nicht viel, hmmm? Naja...das nächste Kapitel kommt ja bald...

Ich habe im übrigen ein Forum hier auf Dort läuft momentan meine kleine Umfrage, ob Sev wirklich böse ist...wäre nett von Euch, wenn ihr dort eure Meinung hinterlassen würdet.

LG Noel


	21. Schlechtes Timing

;-D Da ist es, das neue Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen...und Reviewen?

* * *

20. Schlechtes Timing

Faith verbrachte zwei Abende im Privatlabor ihres Vaters. Sie schnitt und verpackte die Zutaten. Als sie gerade den Sud der Harpyienkrallen abfüllte, ging die Tür auf. Sie hatte wohl das Klopfen überhört.  
"Ohhh... Faith, der Professor ist nicht hier?" Es war Tonks, die im Türrahmen stand.  
"Hallo Professor Tonks! Ich weiß leider auch nicht, wo mein Vater ist.", erklärte Faith ruhig. Severus hatte ihr verraten, wer alles in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht war. Sogar Harry und die anderen hatte er nicht unterschlagen.  
"Ihr Vater vertraut Ihnen wohl sehr, dass er Sie alleine arbeiten lässt.", bemerkte Tonks unsicher lächelnd. Faith schmunzelte. "Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Professor? Es ist etwas persönliches." Sie sah Tonks fragend an, diese nickte vorsichtig. „Sie haben meinen Vater gern, nicht wahr?" Tonks errötete, und nickte dann.  
"Wenn man ihn erst mal wirklich kennt, muss man ihn einfach mögen!", flüsterte sie.  
"Das ist schön.", murmelte Faith. Sie hatte oft die Blicke beobachten können, die Tonks ihrem Vater zu warf, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Sogar beim Essen in der großen Halle, wanderten oft Tonks' Blicke den Tisch entlang zu Severus' Platz.

"Du...ähmm...Sie haben nichts dagegen?", fragte Tonks überrascht.  
"Warum sollte ich? Er ist mein Vater, ja, aber er führt sein eigenes Leben. Ich finde, Sie würden gut zu ihm passen!", erklärte Faith und stöpselte die Phiole mit dem Sud zu.

"So, ich bin fertig.", murmelte sie, gerade als die Tür abermals aufging.  
"Tonks?", fragte Severus überrascht.  
"Gut, ich geh dann mal.", murmelte Faith und schob sich an den beiden vorbei.  
"Sieht aus, als wärst du ganz fertig geworden heute.", bemerkte Severus.  
"Ja, alles fertig!" Damit verschwand Faith schnell durch die Tür. Severus sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach.  
"Was ist heute los mit ihr?", fragte er leise. Tonks hob die Schultern, ihre Wangen hatten einen rosigen Hauch angenommen.

°°

"Sag mal Faith, wo steckst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" Milicent sah sie demonstrativ böse an.  
"Ähmm..." Faith schluckte. „Strafarbeiten?"  
"Strafarbeiten? Bei wem? Wieso?", fragte Milicent verblüfft.  
"Professor Snape?"  
"Bei Snape? Aber ich dachte, ihr versteht euch so gut." Sie sah überrascht aus.  
"Ähmm... ich habe wohl etwas gesagt, was er mir übelgenommen hat." Faith seufzte, warum musste ihre Freundin so misstrauisch sein?  
"Was hast du denn gesagt?"  
"Möchte ich nicht wiederholen. Ich will nicht noch mehr Strafarbeiten riskieren!", murmelte sie.  
"Es wäre auch besser, wenn Sie schweigen würden, Miss Manomiac!" Faith schloss resignierend die Augen und drehte sich um.  
"Sir?", flüsterte sie. Severus sah von oben auf sie runter. Sie schluckte demonstrativ. Nur Faith sah das kurze Blinzeln und wusste, er würde sie nicht verraten. Severus nickte ihnen zu und ging weiter. Milicent atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Oh Mann, der hat dich aber echt gefressen!", murmelte sie. Faith hob die Schultern.  
"Kann man nichts machen!"

°°

'Heute Nacht ist Vollmond.' Am frühen Samstagnachmittag, Faith war gerade bei ihm und lernte für ihre Prüfungen, da sie sich hier wohl fühlte und es ruhiger war, als im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Severus das Brennen in seinem Arm spürte.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Faith!", flüsterte er, als er ihren ängstlichen Blick bemerkte. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und ließ sie allein zurück.  
"Pass auf dich auf!", flüsterte sie. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ein schlechtes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, sie hatte Angst um ihren Vater.

Beim letzten mal, war er schwer verletzt nach Hause gekommen. Voldemort hatte ihn hart bestraft für seine Flucht, doch Albus hatte ihm eine Möglichkeit genannt, wie er Voldemort ruhiger stimmen konnte. Nur deshalb war er lebend zurückgekehrt.

°°

Fillus erschien eine Stunde später im Büro ihres Vaters. Er brachte sie zum Büro des Direktors. Faith betrat das Büro mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch, atmete aber auf, als sie ihrenVater in einem Sessel entdeckte.  
"Setz dich bitte, Faith!", bat Albus leise. Sie gehorchte sofort, doch sie hielt den Blick auf ihrenVater gerichtet.  
"Was ist denn los?", fragte sie neugierig.  
"Dein Vater hat mir von einem Trank erzählt...", begann Albus. Faith nickte.  
"Harry muss ihn brauen, wegen der Prophezeiung!"  
"Wir können Harry nicht finden..."  
"Heute ist Hogsmeade-Tag!" ,murmelte Faith.  
"Es ist schon jemand auf der Suche. Aber das reicht nicht. Er müsste sofort anfangen zu brauen!" Sie sah die Männer verständnislos an.  
"Ich versteh nicht ganz!"  
"Voldemort wird angreifen, heute Nacht!", erklärte Albus. Faith starrte ihn schockiert an.  
"Heute?" Severus seufzte.  
"Ja, er hat verlangt, dass ich die Appariergrenze ausschalte.", flüsterte er.  
"Wir müssen Harry finden. Und ... und die anderen in Sicherheit bringen.", rief Faith. Sie sprang auf. „Ich werde mich nach Harry umsehen!"  
"Nein!", riefen die Männer gleichzeitig.  
"Du wirst mit den anderen in Sicherheit gebracht!", bestimmte Severus. Faith sah ihn ernst an. Dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.  
"Nein! Ich werde nicht weglaufen! Ich bleibe hier!" Albus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ich verstehe dich ja, aber ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht. Hör auf deinen Vater!", bat er.  
"Du wirst in die große Halle gehen. Die Tische sind zu Portschlüsseln geworden und bringen euch in Sicherheit. Geh in die große Halle, bitte!" Severus sah sie beinahe flehend an.

°°

Faith stand mit geschlossenen Augen und geballten Fäusten in der großen Halle. Um sich herum nahm sie die ängstlichen Stimmen ihrer Mitschüler wahr.  
"Nein! Ich kann nicht weglaufen! Dann breche ich mein eigenes Versprechen." Nachdem sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, öffnete sie die Augen und stahl sich, an Filch vorbei, aus dem Schloss. Geduckt lief sie zum verbotenem Wald. Dabei musste sie einen weiten Bogen gehen, um den aus Hogsmeade kommenden Schülern und Lehrern auszuweichen. Sie trat ins Unterholz und näherte sich so versteckt dem Tor von Hogwarts. Hier würde Harry entlang kommen und sie würde auf ihn warten.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit schienen alle Schüler wieder im Schloss zu sein. Nur Harry, Ron und Hermione fehlten noch. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten tauchten sie auf dem Weg zum Schloss auf und kamen wenig später durchs Tor gelaufen. Im gleichen Moment kündigten mehrere °Plopp° die Ankunft der Todesser an. Gleich zehn von ihnen erschienen am Tor. Je zwei fingen Hermione und Ron ein. Harry jedoch kämpfte gegen sie, doch als er seine Freunde in Gefahr schweben sah, gab er auf. Zwei Todesser schubsten ihn in Richtung Wald davon, während die anderen Hermione und Ron gefesselt und ohnmächtig hinterher schweben ließen.

Faith folgte ihnen so leise sie konnte durchs Unterholz, bis zu einer Lichtung. Hass stieg in ihr auf, als sie die einzelne Person dort erkannte. Die Todesser stießen Harry auf die Knie, bevor sie sich verbeugten und zur Schule verschwanden. Hermione und Ron ließen sie am Rande der Lichtung liegen.  
Nun stand Harry ihm ganz allein gegenüber. Faith atmete schnell aus und ein, so dass sie außer Atem wirkte, dann brach sie aus dem Unterholz hervor. Harry fuhr erschrocken herum.  
"Potter, mein Dad... du sollst zu ihm kommen!", rief sie. Sie sah Voldemort ins Gesicht. "Bitte Sir! Ich muss Sie sprechen!", bat Faith unterwürfig. Harry sah sie entgeistert an. "Mach schon, Potter!", blaffte sie ihn an. Und er rannte zum Schloss, aber nicht ohne seine bewusstlosen Freunde mit sich zu nehmen.  
"Du lässt ihn entwischen!", zischte Voldemort.  
"Wie soll er entkommen? Überall sind Ihre Diener, Sir!", bemerkte Faith. „Lassen Sie mich eine von ihnen werden! Nehmen Sie mich in Ihre Reihen auf!" Sie ging vor Voldemort auf die Knie. Sie würde alles tun, wenn es nur Harry und ihremVater Zeit verschaffte. Voldemort sah sie abschätzend an.

"Meine Diener müssen stark sein, sie dürfen keine Schwäche zeigen!", erklärte er. Faith senkte huldigend den Kopf.  
"Das hat mein Vater mir berichtet, Sir!"  
"Ich werde deine Stärke prüfen müssen!"  
"Wie Sie es wünschen, Sir!" Faith zuckte zusammen, als der Cruciatus sie durchfuhr. Hätte sie nicht schon gekniet, dann wäre sie zu Boden gegangen. Doch kein Schmerzenslaut kam über ihre Lippen. Voldemort löste den Zauber.  
"Viel Hass ist in dir. Doch bist du wirklich stark genug?" Wieder traf sie der Fluch. Faith stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, doch sie schrie nicht, so gern sie es auch wollte. Er würde ihren Schrei nicht zu hören bekommen. „Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Voldemort bedrohlich, als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigte.  
"Faith Manomiac, Sir!" Kein Zittern in ihrer Stimme, zeigte ihm ihre Angst.  
"Ich habe keinen Manomiac in meinen Reihen!", zischte er und hob den Zauberstab.  
"Das ist der Name meiner Mutter, Sir!" Er sah sie nachdenklich an.  
"Du scheinst stark zu sein!" Der Cruciatus traf sie erwartet. Einfach würde er es ihr nicht machen. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Faith überlegte, wie viel Zeit vergangen sein mag. Würde Harry den Trank hinbekommen? Lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten. Ihre Kräfte schwanden beständig.

°°

Was war hier nur los? Harry vertraute Faith, auch wenn es ihm jetzt komisch vorkam. Er rannte zum Schloss. In der Eingangshalle lief er Flitwick in die Arme, der nahm ihm Hermione und Ron ab.  
"Mr. Potter? In den Kerker, schnell...Professor Snape erwartet Sie!" Es wurde ja immer verrückter. Harry lief so schnell er konnte die Stufen hinab. Die Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer stand offen und er trat einfach ein.  
"Professor Snape!", rief er ins Dunkel hinein.  
"Potter...kommen Sie her!" Die Stimme kam aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
"Faith sagte, ich soll zu Ihnen kommen!", murmelte Harry.  
"Faith? Wann?" Severus sah ihn schockiert an. „Hier, fangen Sie an. Dieser Trank wird den dunklen Lord schwächen. Aber er wirkt nur, wenn Sie ihn brauen." Er schob Harry zum Kessel und reichte ihm dann die Zutaten an.  
"Faith ist bei Voldemort geblieben. Sie lenkt ihn ab, oder? Damit ich hier brauen kann. Sie hat den Trank entwickelt, nicht wahr?" Severus' Hand zitterte, als er die nächste Zutat anreichte, die Drachentränen.  
"Sie sollte eigentlich fort sein, wie die anderen Schüler. Sie hat nicht gehorcht."  
"Professor, Faith hasst Voldemort. Sie hat einmal gesagt, sie würde ihn selbst töten, wenn sie es könnte. So wie die Dinge stehen, kann sie aber mir nur dabei helfen, damit ich ihn töten kann.", erklärte Harry und gab das gemahlene Horn des Einhorns in den Trank.  
"Ich hätte mir denken können, dass sie etwas von meiner Sturheit hat!", murmelte Severus. Er beobachtete, wie Harry den Sud der Harpyienkrallen in den Trank tröpfeln ließ. „Gut, füllen wir den Trank ab." Severus reichte Harry mehrere Phiolen.

"Was muss ich damit tun? Voldemort wird es kaum trinken.", meinte Harry nervös.  
"Er muss es auf seine Haut bekommen. Werfen Sie die Phiolen und zerbrechen Sie sie mit dem Fragilus-Zauber über ihm." Severus sah ihn an. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, welche Last auf den Schultern dieses Jungen ruhte. „Viel Glück, Harry!"

Harry stutzte kurz, bevor er nach den Phiolen griff und mit den Worten: „Danke, Sir! Und ich hoffe, Faith geht es gut!", Richtung Wald rannte.

* * *

Okay...hmmm ich weiß jetzt nicht, was ich noch sagen soll. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel ist schon bei meiner Beta, ihr bekommt es, sobald sie es durch hat...°Violetta dankbar knuddelt°

LG Noel


	22. Ähnlichkeiten

Okay, sorry, dass ihr solange warten musstet. Ich kann momentan meine Beta einfach nicht erreichen. Entweder landen ihre Mails im nirgendwo, oder meine...deshalb gebe ich euch dieses Kapitel leider ungebetat, falls ich Violetta dann doch erreiche, kriegt ihr die gebetate Version noch nachgereicht...

Also, dann mal los...

* * *

21. Ähnlichkeiten

Faith krümmte sich am Boden. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Voldemort durch ihre Haare an. Er wich zurück.  
"Wer ist dein Vater?", zischte er. Faith strich ihr Haar zurück und blickte ihm in die kalten Augen. „Deine Augen, eben waren sie noch blau..." Voldemort trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
"Meine Grandma meinte, ich hätte die Augen meines Vaters!", flüsterte Faith.  
"Wer ist..." Voldemort erstarrte, er verstand. „Severus..."  
"Sie haben es erfasst!", keuchte sie, als der nächste Fluch sie traf. Faith krümmte sich, sie stöhnte auf.

„Dann hat sich dieser Abend damals also wirklich gelohnt?" Es war ein fieses Lachen, was dann folgte. „Oh ja, ich kenne Severus gut. Und da du in etwa in Potters Alter bist, kann es nur diese eine Nacht gewesensein...als ich ihn testete. Ja, ich habe ihn damals gezwungen, mit dieser Frau, deiner Mutter zu schlafen...nicht schlecht, dass daraus auch noch ein Kind entstanden ist, dass müsste noch Extrapunkte geben...Schade, dass ich nicht den richtigen damit getroffen habe, aber dieses Geheimnis besteht immer noch...wirklich schade...Crucio." Wieder traf Faith der Fluch, wieder stöhnte sie auf, doch der Hass in ihr war groß genug, um ihren Blick an Voldemort festzuheften...

"Voldemort, lassen Sie Faith in Ruhe!" Harry stürmte auf die Lichtung, den Zauberstab erhoben.

"Harry hast du es dabei?", fragte Faith kaum hörbar.  
"Faith? Jetzt siehst du ihm wirklich ähnlich.", stellte er trocken fest. Harry sah sie nachdenklich an,dann zeigte erihr die Phiolen.  
"Wirf sie, ich werde sie zerbrechen!" Er nickte und schleuderte die erste Phiole gegen Voldemort. Faith wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Phiole zerbarst. Harry zögerte nicht lange und warf eine Phiole nach der anderen. Bald war Voldemort durchtränkt von dem Trank. Irritiert wischte er sich übers Gesicht.

"Nun müssen wir abwarten...", flüsterte Faith. Sie versuchte den Flüchen Voldemorts auszuweichen, doch wieder traf sie ein Cruciatus und sie krümmte sich stöhnend. Harry schickte ein Stupor gegen Voldemort, dieser fuhr herum und ließ einen Moment von Faith ab.  
"Um dich kümmere ich mich auch noch, Potter!", zischte er und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Crucio!" Der Fluch erreichte Harry nicht, er prallte an einer unsichtbaren Barriere ab. Faith hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet, der „Protego" wirkte gegen Voldemorts Zauber. Der starrte ziemlich verwirrt auf seinen Zauberstab.

"Der Trank wirkt, Harry. Jetzt kannst du ihn besiegen!", erklärte Faith flüsternd. Sie lehnte atemlos an einem Baum und schloss die Augen. Harry sah sie für einen Moment an, dann hob er den Zauberstab.  
"Crucio!" Es war, als würde eine kleine Ewigkeit vergehen, obwohl der Zauber auf Voldemort zu schoss.

Harry starrte Voldemort mit großen Augen an, als er sich krümmte. "Es funktioniert!" Harry fühlte sich plötzlich stark, so unheimlich stark. Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich um Harrys Mund. „Jetzt werden Sie für alles büßen, Voldemort!", rief er. Das grüne Leuchten des „Avada Kedavra" zischte auf Voldemort zu.

Er riss die Augen auf, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit Harrys Fluch auszuweichen. Der grüne Blitz durchbohrte seine Brust und Voldemort fiel dumpf zu Boden. Harry stieß den Atem aus, den er abwartend angehalten hatte, langsam schlich er näher an Voldemort heran. Der sah mit leerem Blick gen Himmel. Harry stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an, kein Lebenszeichen kam von ihm.

°°

Ein Knacken im Unterholz ließ Harry herumfahren. Remus stolperte auf ihn zu. Seitdem Snape den Banntrank verbessert hatte, verwandelte er sich nicht einmal mehr in den Wolf. Gut, ein paar mehr Haare, spitzere Zähne und gelbere Augen waren da schon, aber Remus verlor nicht mehr seinen menschlichen Anblick.

"Harry? Alles okay?", fragte er.  
"Er ist tot, glaube ich.", flüsterte Harry. Remus tastete nach einem Puls an Voldemorts Hals.  
"Er ist hinüber!", bestätigte er. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf.  
"Endlich!" Er ging zu dem Baum, an dem Faith lehnte. Sanft strich er ihr, das nun schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
"Wir haben es geschafft, Faith!", flüsterte er. Sie reagierte nicht. "Faith?" Harry schüttelte sich unsanft.  
"Was ist los, Harry?" Remus trat hinter ihn.  
"Sie wacht nicht auf.", murmelte Harry. Remus hockte sich hin und betrachtete Faith.  
"Sie ist bewusstlos. Das alles war wohl zuviel für sie.", erklärte er.  
"Ich bringe sie zur Medihexe!" Harry hob Faith vom Boden auf und wandte sich um in Richtung Schloss.  
"Ich bleibe hier, nicht dass ihn jemand mitnimmt.", bemerkte Remus. Er sah Harry nach, hoffend dass es Faith bald besser ging.

°°

Harry trug Faith eilig zum Schloss. Unterwegs begegnete er Auroren, die gefangene Todesser mit sich führten. Am Schlosseingang traf er auf Kingsley, der sich um jemanden kümmerte.  
"Severus, du bist verletzt, ich bringe dich jetzt zu Poppy!"  
"Ich will nicht zur Medihexe!", begehrte Severus auf. Er hatte sich, nachdem Harry fort gewesen war, in den Kampf gestürzt und hatte einige seiner früheren Todesserkollegen zur Strecke gebracht.  
"Keine Widerrede!" Albus half Severus auf die Füße, da bemerkte er Harry. „Harry, alles in Ordnung? Remus wollte nach dir sehen. Was ist passiert?", fragte Albus, als er Faith in Harrys Armen entdeckte.  
"Remus sagt, es wäre zuviel für Faith gewesen, sie ist nur bewusstlos."  
"Das ist Faith? Aber... ihr Haar?", murmelte Kingsley.  
"Sie sah schon so aus, als ich zurück zur Lichtung kam.", erklärte Harry.  
"Jetzt sieht Sie Ihnen ähnlich, Sir!" Severus humpelte heran, traurig sah er ihr ins Gesicht undstrich ihr sanftüber die Wange.  
"Mein Mädchen...", flüsterte er.

°°

"Bleiben Sie liegen, Severus!", befahl Madam Pomfrey und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen.  
"Ich will mich endlich um Ihre Tochter kümmern!" Severus beruhigte sich auf der Stelle.  
"Okay!"  
"Severus, du gibst klein bei?", fragte Albus verblüfft.  
"Es geht schließlich um Faith! ---- Hast du eine Ahnung, wegen ihrem Haar?", fragte Severus leise.  
"Es muss ein Zauber gewesen sein. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wieso Faith ihn angewandt hat. Aber er bewirkt die Färbung ihres Haares..."  
"Und der Augen!", unterbrach Madam Pomfrey Albus.  
"Die Augen? Also auch der Augen. Sie wollte sich wohl verändern. So ein Zauber hält gewöhnlich für ewig, außer die Hexe, die ihn ausgesprochen hat, wäre zu schwach, ihn aufrecht zu halten.", erklärte Albus weiter.  
"Welche Farbe haben ihre Augen?", fragte Severus. Er sah zu Faith hinüber.  
"Sie sind so dunkel, wie dir Ihren, Severus!", bemerkte die Medihexe lächelnd. „Nun sollten Sie schlafen, Severus. Ihre Tochter kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Sie werden bleiben müssen." Er nickte und schloss die Augen, bald war er eingeschlafen.

°°

Milicent saß neben ihrem Bett, als Faith aufwachte.  
"Hey Faith, wie geht es dir?"  
"Ganz gut!" Ihre Stimmeklang kratzig, als hätte sie ewig nicht gesprochen.  
"Du siehst so...anders aus!", bemerkte Milicent leise.  
"So sehe ich normalerweise aus...", begann Faith. „...ich habe mich selbst verzaubert. Meine Grandma meinte früher, ich hätte nicht viel von meiner Mutter, also sehe ich meinem Vater ähnlich. Ich wollte meine Mutter nicht verschrecken, deshalb habe ich mich ihr angepasst.", erklärte sie. Der Lauscher im Nebenbett, hinter dem Vorhang, verstand nun endlich.  
"Ohhh..., also mir gefällt die Farbe.", meinte Milicent grinsend. „Potter erzählt überall herum, dass du ihm dabei geholfen hast, Voldemort zu vernichten.", meinte sie dann noch ungläubig.  
"Irgendwie hat er sogar Recht!"  
"Cool, dann hast du also deine Rache bekommen!" Milicent grinste breit, dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Soll ich dir irgendwas vorbeibringen? Bücher? Du willst bestimmt für die Prüfungen lernen."

°°

"Severus, wie geht es dir?" Faith horchte auf, sie sah den Direktor an ihr vorüber, zum nächsten Bett gehen. Er nickte ihr kurz zu.  
"Professor Dumbledore? Ist mein... mein Dad hier?", fragte sie schnell. Albus schmunzelte und zog den Vorhang zur Seite. Severus lag in seinem Bett, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet.  
"Ich will hier raus!", murmelte er. Faith kicherte.  
"Zur Untätigkeit verdammt?", fragte sie. Severus schnaubte. „Mach doch das Beste daraus, Dad. Erhol dich!" Er sah sie irritiert an.  
"Dad? ---- Das hört sich gar nicht übel an.", murmelte er. Faith grinste.  
"Bist du schwer verletzt?", fragte sie. Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es wäre schnell geheilt, aber Madam Pomfrey will mich ärgern!" Sie lachte leise und er sah sie böse an.  
"Komm schon, Dad. Genieß die Ruhe hier.", bat Faith ernst.

°°

Die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete sich und Harry sah herein. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, wäre er am liebsten umgekehrt, als er Severus entdeckte.  
"Mr. Potter, was gibt es?", fragte er.  
"Ähmm... ich wollte Faith etwas fragen, Sir!", stotterte Harry.  
"Nur zu, Harry!" Albus trat zu Severus, nachdem er den Vorhang wieder zugezogen hatte.

"Hallo, Faith!" Harry zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihr Krankenbett.  
"Hallo Harry, alles okay mit dir?" Faith sah ihn forschend an.  
"Alles bestens, dank dir. Ohne dich und deinen Trank hätte ich Voldemort nie besiegen können."  
"Ach was, irgendwie hättest du es schon hingekriegt!", widersprach Faith leise. "Was wolltest du mich fragen?"  
"Ohh...ähmm...ob du vielleicht mit mir lernen würdest?" Harry sah sie abwartend an, er kaute dabei nervös auf seiner Lippe herum.  
"Wir beide? Was ist mit Hermione?", fragte Faith überrascht.  
"Hermione lernt lieber allein. Ron lernt mit Falia, seiner Freundin!", erklärte er.  
"Das Mädchen aus Ravenclaw?" Harry nickte.  
"Ja, er hat sie endlich gefragt." Faith grinste.  
"Sie passen gut zusammen, glaube ich.", murmelte sie.

Harry kam in dieser Woche an jedem Nachmittag zum Lernen. Oft unterhielt Faith sich gerade mit ihrem Vater und Harry wollte sie dabei eigentlich nicht stören. Faith aber, zog ihn immer wieder in die Gespräche rein. Anfangs war nur sie es, aber nach ein paar Tagen, bemerkte auch Severus, dass Harry ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner sein konnte.

* * *

Okay, das war es für heute.

Mir fehlt meine Beta! °jammert°

Lg Noel


	23. Abschlussprüfungen und Extraaufgaben

Hay, bei mir läuft gerade die DVD zum vierten Teil und ich dachte mir, ich schenke denen, die sie noch nicht ihr Eigen nennen ein neues Kapitel. Schließlich habe ich den Film schon ganze vier Mal gesehen. Meine Beta habe ich im übrigen immer noch nicht erreicht, deshalb, nicht auf Fehler achten.

Und nun...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

22. Abschlussprüfungen und Extraaufgaben

Die Medihexe entließ Faith am Sonntag aus ihrer Obhut und auch Severus hielt sie nicht länger fest. Er hatte schließlich mit bösem Blickdarauf bestanden, da am Ende der nächsten Woche, die Prüfungen in Zaubertränke anstanden.  
Faith hatte bereits am Montag ihre erste Prüfung durchzustehen, Verwandlung! Doch durch Harrys Lerneifer, bestanden sie beide diese Prüfung mit einem Ohnegleichen. Auch bei den anderen Prüfungen hatte Faith keine Probleme.

°°

Erst am Freitag, bei Zaubertränke geschah etwas ungewöhnliches, ein zweiter Professor betrat das Prüfungszimmer, sowie zwei Prüfungsaufseher.  
"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte der andere Professor sie. „Mein Name ist Professor Melanin, ich bin zur Unterstützung Ihres Professors hier, ich werde einen Teil der Klasse beaufsichtigen. Ich werde jetzt ein paar Schüler auswählen. Sie setzen sich bitte vorne links hin.", bat er.

Melanin ging die Reihe entlang. „Sie, wie ist Ihr Name?"  
"Neville Longbottom, Sir!" Neville war der erste, der ausgesonderten Schüler. Ihm folgten Goyle, Ron, Crabbe, Hermione und Harry. Zu allerletzt blieb Melanin vor Faith stehen.  
"Und Sie bitte auch, Miss!" Faith hatte das leichte Nicken ihres Dads, auf den fragenden Blick Melanins, bemerkt und sie verstand. Er war nicht wegen der Unterstützung hier, es war sie, sie war der Grund. Ihr eigener Vater konnte sie ja schlecht prüfen.

Faith ging zu dem letzten freien Platz und ließ sich seufzend auf dem Stuhl nieder. Melanin verteilte die Prüfungspergamente und gab ihnen das Startzeichen. Faith war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders, sie machte gar keine Anstalten, das Pergament zu bearbeiten. Erst als Neville sie ansprach, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Pergamente.  
"Ohhh... danke, Neville!", flüsterte sie und tauchte ihre Feder in die Tinte. Sie hatte wertvolle Zeit verloren und arbeitete nun verbissen die Fragen durch. Faith hatte noch drei Fragen vor sich, als Melanin sich erhob.  
"Noch zehn Minuten!", erklärte er und ein Seufzen ging durch die Klasse. Faith bemerkte, wie Neville und Ron hektisch zu arbeiten begannen, während Crabbe und Goyle wohl bereits aufgegeben hatten. Hermione und Harry dagegen, arbeiteten ruhig weiter, sie nutzten wie Faith ihre Zeit.  
Sie schrieb gerade ihren letzten Satz nieder, als die Zeit um war.  
"Legen Sie bitte die Federn weg!", rief Melanin. Er ging durch die Reihen und sammelte die Pergamente ein.. „Sie haben jetzt fünfzehn Minuten Pause. Danach kommen Sie bitte in das kleine Labor im ersten Stock, für den praktischen Teil der Prüfung.", erklärte er und entließ sie vorerst.

°°

Faith eilte durch die Gänge, sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Die Eingangstür fiel krachend hinter ihr ins Schloss. Sie sog die frische Luft ein und lehnte sich an eine der Säulen. Die Tür ging bald wieder auf und andere Schüler strömten heraus, unter ihnen auch die Gryffindors. Harry steuerte Faith sofort an.  
"Was war denn eben los mit dir, Faith?", fragte er direkt. Faith sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann senkte sie den Blick wieder.  
"Ich weiß nicht,...Blackout...keine Lust...mit den Gedanken woanders...", stammelte sie. "Ich kann nur froh sein, dass Neville mich gerufen hat, so hatte ich noch genügend Zeit." Neville grinste sie an.  
"Ich habe mir echt Sorgen gemacht, als du so abwesend warst.", erklärte er. Faith nickte ihm dankbar zu. Hermione und Ron beobachteten die drei etwas irritiert, dann ging Hermiones Blick zur Uhr.  
"Wir sollten wieder reingehen!", murmelte sie. Die anderen stimmten zu und machten sich langsam auf den Weg zum kleinen Labor.

°°

"Kommen Sie nur herein!", bat Melanin. „Suchen Sie sich einen Platz, und dann kommen Sie nach vorn." Faith ließ ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl fallen und ging zum Lehrerpult. Melanin wartete ab, bis sich alle um ihn versammelt hatten, dann zog er einen schwarzen Beutel unter dem Pult hervor. „Hier drin, sind ihre praktischen Aufgaben. Sie ziehen sie selbst, so kann sich niemand benachteiligt fühlen." Melanin reichte zuerst Crabbe und dann Goyle den Beutel. „Der Stein offenbart erst bei Prüfungsbeginn, den Trank, den Sie brauen sollen. Zuerst möchte ich, dass sie die Zutaten notieren. Wenn Sie richtig liegen, bekommen Sie die Zutaten und brauen den Trank. Ist Ihre Liste falsch, bekommen Sie eine weitere Chance. Sie haben, wie eben auch, zwei Stunden Zeit dafür.", erklärte der Professor und schickte sie zu ihren Plätzen. Als alle saßen, klatschte er in die Hände. „Los geht es!", rief er. Auf den Steinen, erschien jeweils der Name eines Trankes. Faith zuckte zusammen, als sie ihre Aufgabe las.

"Wie...?", fragte sie sich leise. Doch sie zuckte mit den Schultern und notierte die Zutaten. Sie war schnell fertig und ging mit dem Pergament zum Lehrerpult. Melanin las es aufmerksam, er nickte.  
"Alles korrekt!"  
"Aber Sir,...wie soll ich ihn brauen? Es dauert einundzwanzig Tage...", fragte Faith leise. Melanin lächelte leicht.  
"Sie bekommen eine vorbereitete Version der Florfliegen!", flüsterte er zurück.  
Der Professor wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und auf Faiths Pult erschienen die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank. Im Kessel schmorten bereits die Florfliegen. Faith begann gleich damit, weitere Zutaten hinzuzugeben. Es war kein sehr schwerer Trank, wenn man die Zubereitung genau durchführte. Und deshalb füllte Faith schon nach einer Stunde ihren Trank ab und brachte ihn zum Professor. Er versiegelte die Phiole mit einem Zauber und überprüfte die Beschriftung.  
"Wollen Sie ruhig warten, oder vielleicht eine Zusatzaufgabe?", fragte er leise. Faith sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Eine Zusatzaufgabe?", fragte sie. Melanin nickte.  
"Schreiben Sie auf, welchen Trank, welcher Schüler brauen muss. Ohne zu fragen, versteht sich, nur anhand der Zutaten, trauen Sie sich das zu?" Faith nickte.  
"Ja, ich will es zumindest versuchen!" Der Professor reichte ihr Feder und Pergament.  
"Fangen Sie an!" Faith ging langsam und schweigend durch die Bankreihen. Bei Neville erkannte sie sofort den „Trank des Schlafes", Hermione hatte einen Heiltrank, den „Vertigo -Trank". Bei Harry stutzte Faith, für einen Moment, sie sah sich seinen Tisch genauer an, erst dann notierte sie einen Namen auf dem Pergament.

"Wie kommen Sie auf den Fermagio – Trank, bei Mr. Potter?", fragte Melanin leise.  
"Ähmm...ich habe den Mörser gesehen, das heißt, dass er den Skarabäus zerstoßen hat. Deshalb der Fermagio. Wäre der Käfer ganz hineingekommen, wäre es der Werdila – Trank gewesen.", erklärte sie unsicher. Melanin nickte.  
"Gut beobachtet, Miss Manomiac!", murmelte er und versiegelte das Pergament. „Wollen Sie das auch bei dem Rest der Klasse tun?", fragte er. Faith nickte freudig. „Sie dürfen mit niemandem reden, dieses Pergament würde es aufzeichnen."  
"Aber, wenn der Professor fragt?" Sie sah Melanin fragend an. Er lächelte und reichte Faith ein weiteres Pergament.  
"Dann geben Sie ihm dieses Schreiben!" Faith grinste.  
"Dann gehe ich mal in den Kerker.", murmelte sie und verließ das kleine Labor.

Faith begegnete keiner Menschenseele auf ihrem Gang durchs Schloss, langsam stieg sie hinab in die Kühle des Kerkers. Sie klopfte leise an und wartete, bis Severus ihr öffnete.  
"Faith...ähmm...Miss Manomiac, ist etwas passiert?", fragte er verblüfft. Faith schüttelte den Kopf, sie übergab ihm nur lächelnd das Pergament von Professor Melanin. Severus überflog rasch das Schreiben, runzelte die Stirn und las es noch einmal, diesmal genauer. „Zusatzaufgabe?", fragte er leise. Sie nickte und Severus ließ mit einem Zauberstabwedeln, sämtliche Aufgabensteine sich umdrehen. Ein leises Klickern ging durch die Klasse, er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Nur zu, Miss Manomiac!", murmelte er dabei.

Faith lief ruhig durch die Klasse, in diesem Teil hatte sie keine Probleme, die jeweiligen Tränke zu erkennen. Sie spürte den Blick ihres Vaters im Rücken, als sie bei einem Jungen etwas länger verharrte. Als sie den Trank notiert hatte, ging sie zum nächsten Schüler über. Milicent war die letzte auf ihrem Weg, sie braute das Veritaserum. Faith lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, bevor sie ans Lehrerpult trat. Sie räusperte sich und Severus sah auf.  
"Ich habe ein Problem, Sir!", murmelte sie. Severus hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Ich darf aber nicht helfen!", bemerkte er.  
"Ich weiß... aber, ich wollte den Jungen nicht stören, nur fällt mir sein Name einfach nicht ein.", erklärte Faith leise.  
"Seamus Finnegan?", fragte Severus. Sie grinste und notierte den Namen in der Mitte des Pergaments, vor dem Schrumpftrank.  
"Danke Sir, ich geh dann wieder!", meinte sie und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Sie beeilte sich auf dem Rückweg, denn es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis zum Ende der Prüfung. Faith betrat gerade das kleine Labor, als Melanin sich erhob. Sie legte das Pergament auf sein Pult, als er rief:  
"Die Zeit ist um, bitte bringen Sie Ihre Ergebnisse nach vorn." Er überflog Faiths Pergament. "Sie haben mit Professor Snape gesprochen?", fragte er.  
"Ja Sir, mir fiel der Name eines Gryffindors nicht ein.", erklärte sie schnell.  
"Das sehe ich. Es ist in Ordnung, nach einem Namen zu fragen. Ich lasse die Zusatzaufgabe zu Ihrer Prüfung zu." Wieder versiegelte Melanin das Pergament und beschriftete es.  
Faith seufzte erleichtert auf, sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, als die Tür sich öffnete. Der Direktor trat ein.

"Meine Lieben, Sie haben es hinter sich!", rief er. „Das war Ihre letzte Prüfung. Die nächste Woche, steht Ihnen zur Verfügung, um sich auf Ihre weitere Ausbildung vorzubereiten. Für die unter Ihnen, die studieren möchten, geben einige Professoren erweiterte Kurse. Ebenfalls gibt es einige berufsbildende Kurse. Doch das Wichtigste...Ihr Abschlussball... er findet am Mittwochabend statt, am Donnerstag gibt es keine Kurse für Sie. Sie dürfen Schüler aus den unteren Klassen einladen, ab der vierten Stufe.", erklärte Albus, dann lächelte er. „Ein schönes, erholsames Wochenende!", rief er noch und ließ sie alleine.

°°

Faith verbrachte ein ruhiges Wochenende, sie wanderte übers Hogwartsgelände, oder besuchte Hogsmeade. Die Abende verbrachte sie bei ihrem Vater, er hatte ihr von selbst erzählt, warum Professor Melanin gekommen war.  
"Wenn man es später erfahren hätte, dann hättest du wahrscheinlich die Prüfung wiederholen müssen."  
"Und die anderen, hat er sie geprüft, damit es nicht auffällt?", fragte Faith ahnungsvoll. Severus nickte nur, dann grinste er breit.  
"Melanin meinte, du hättest Talent. Deshalb auch die Zusatzaufgabe.", merkte er an.

* * *

So das war es erstmal. Mal sehen, ob ich es schaffe, die letzten Kapitel bis zu meinem Urlaub zu posten...es sind ja noch drei Wochen Zeit.

Wie wäre es mit einem klitzekleinen Review?

LG Noel


	24. Verflucht

SORRY! Na ja, es lag ja nicht an mir...mein PC war es, er wollte nicht mehr. Erst fing er an zu stottern, dann kam ich nicht mehr ins Netz und dann sagte er gar nicht mehr. Das passiert aber auch immer nur mir, vorallem wenn ich etwas verspreche.

Ich habe die Reviews nicht beantwortet, sorry dafür, aber ich dachte, ihr hättet lieber ein neues Kapitel als eine Antwort.

So, und nun...ihr wisst schon, viel Spaß...

* * *

23. Verflucht

"Hallo Faith! Sag mal, was hast du nach Hogwarts vor?", fragte Harry, als sie sich vor dem erweiterten Kurs von Verwandlung trafen. Faith seufzte.  
"Ich werde wohl studieren! Und du?" Harry überlegte kurz.  
"Bei mir bleibt alles beim Alten, ich will Auror werden.", erklärte er. Faith grinste.  
"Du wirst bestimmt der Beste drin!"  
"Was studierst du? Was frage ich überhaupt...Zaubertränke, oder?" Harry sah sie forschend an. „Darin bist du nämlich Spitzenklasse. Liegt wohl im Blut..." Faith errötete bei diesem Kompliment.  
"Danke, aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Zaubertränke oder VgddK!", murmelte sie.

„Du schaffst beides, da bin ich mir sicher!", rief Harry und ging zu seinem Platz. Faith sah ihm verblüfft nach und setzte sich ebenfalls.

°°

Den ganzen Tag über, ging Faith diese Begegnung nicht aus dem Kopf. Als sie endlich auf ihrem Zimmer alleine war, blickte sie erstaunt auf ihre Pergamente, die sie den Tag über benutzt hatte.  
"Was ist denn hier nur los?" Die Ränder der Pergamente waren über und über mit Herzen bekritzelt und ein Name wiederholte sich dort. „Harry" Faith blickte auf die Malereien, sie legte ihr Kinn auf die Hände und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Plötzlich atmete sie schneller, sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Bei Merlin...", rief Faith aus. „...ich liebe ihn!", stöhnte sie. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihren Atem zu normalisieren. Ihr Herz dagegen, schlug mit jeder Minute, die verging langsamer. „Bei Merlin...ich habe den Fluch vergessen... Merlin, steh mir bei!", flehte Faith leise.

Plötzlich zuckte sie heftig zusammen, eine Eiseskälte legte sich um sie, dann hörte sie es. Ein Flüstern.  
"Ganz ruhig, Kleines. Du bist nicht alleine, ich bin ja hier." Faith riss die Augen auf. Erst war da nur ein leichter Nebelschleier, doch er verdichtete sich, er wurde weiß und dann erkannte Faith sie.  
"Grandma?", fragte sie leise. Die Gestalt nickte leicht. „Bist du wirklich hier?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Warum bist du hier?" Wieder erklang das Flüstern, es hörte sich an, als käme es von weit her.  
"Ich hatte es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, dich zu beschützen, Kleines. Aber ich konnte den Fluch zu meinen Lebzeiten nicht brechen."  
"Du weißt davon?" Ihre Grandma nickte.  
"Ich habe gehört, wie du ihn aussprachst. Ich kam zu spät, um dich aufzuhalten."

Ein Quietschen ließ Faith herumfahren. Fillus stand in seinem geheimen Zugang und sah sie ziemlich verängstigt an.  
"Keine Angst, Fillus...das ist meine Grandma.", flüsterte sie. Ihre Grandma wandte sich ebenfalls um.  
"Hallo Fillus, wärst du so lieb und würdest Professor Dumbledore holen?", bat sie sanft. Der kleine Kerl verbeugte sich tief und verwand in der Wand.  
"Warum der Direktor, Grandma?", fragte Faith und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Die Geistergestalt sah sie mitfühlend an.  
"Ich hatte einen guten Grund, dich nach Hogwarts zu schicken, Kleines.", flüsterte sie.

°°

Es klopfte an der Porträttür und einen Augenblick später betrat Albus das Zimmer. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
"Sylvana?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Ja Albus, ich bin es!"  
"Was tust du hier?"  
"Ich versuche meiner Enkelin beizustehen.", erklärte sie. Nun entdeckte auch Albus Faith.  
"Was ist mit ihr? ---- Faith?" Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Bist du krank?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es ist ein Fluch...", flüsterte Faith.  
"Wer hat ihn ausgesprochen?", fragte Albus aufgeregt.  
"Faith selbst, als Zehnjährige!" Er sah Sylvana an. „Ich habe ihn nicht brechen können, ich konnte ihn nur verändern.", erklärte sie.  
"Was ist das für ein Fluch, wie wirkt er?" Faith seufzte leise, sie war blass, alle Farbe war aus ihren Lippen gewichen.  
"Wenn sie je, ihr Herz verschenken, also sich verlieben sollte, dann sollte ihr Herz aufhören zu schlagen!"  
"Bei Merlin...als Zehnjährige schon solche Gedanken?"  
"Du weißt, was damals geschehen ist. Nach diesem Erlebnis wollte Faith niemals mehr lieben, sie wollte nie eine Familie gründen, oder gar daran denken,lieber wollte sie sterben. Ich habe den Fluch verändert, dass er nur wirkt, wenn der, den sie liebt..., wenn er sie auch liebt!" Sylvana seufzte. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der erste Junge, dem sie ihr Herz schenkt, sie auch liebt!"  
"Wie kann man den Fluch aufhalten? Wie lange haben wir Zeit?", fragte Albus, er schrie beinahe, so besorgt war er. Ein Geräusch kam von der Tür. Es war Severus, der den Kopf hereinsteckte.  
"Albus? ---- Ein Geist?" Sein Blick ging hin und her, dann entdeckte er Faith. „Kleines, was ist mit dir? Du schaust blass aus." Severus eilte zu ihr. „Faith?" Er strich ihr sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
"Dad?" Faith sah ihn mit verschwommenem Blick an.

°°

"Wie kann man den Fluch aufhalten, Sylvana?", rief Albus. Er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie Severus Faith, seine Familie verlor.  
"Nur derjenige, der sie liebt hat die Macht dafür. Wir brauchen seine Träne, und er muss seine Liebe offenbaren..." Sylvana erklärte den Männern, was sie meinte. Und Albus erzählte Severus von dem Fluch, während dieser, auf Sylvanas Wunsch hin, die Halskette von Faiths Hals löste.  
"Warum nur hat sie das getan?", fragte Severus und strich ihr über die Wange. „Warum können meine Tränen nicht helfen?"  
"Familienmitglieder sind von dem Fluch ausgeschlossen, Severus.", flüsterte Sylvana. Sie sah wie Albus die Stirn runzelte, doch er schob seine Fragen zurück. Erst erklärte er seinem Tränkemeister, was geschehen war, als Faith gerade zehn Jahre alt war. Severus lauschte der Geschichte aufmerksam.  
"Sie wollte ihre eigene Tochter verkaufen?", brüllte er plötzlich erzürnt.  
"Es ist ihr nichts passiert, Severus. Ihre Grandma kam gerade rechtzeitig, sie hat Faith zu sich genommen.", versuchte Albus ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Verkaufen,... das eigene Kind,... wie kann eine Mutter das nur tun, eine Mutter sollte ihr Kind lieben...?", stammelte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

°°

"Faith?" Ein Aufschrei kam von der Tür und jemand stürmte ins Zimmer. "Faith, was ist mit dir?"  
"Was wollen Sie hier, Harry?", fragte Severus kühl. Doch Harry schob ihn einfach zur Seite und kniete sich zu Faith.  
"Ich wollte sie nur fragen, ob... ob sie mit mir zum Ball gehen will.", erklärte er und griff nach Faiths Hand. „Sie sieht so blass aus. Hat sie wieder jemand vergiftet?" Harry sprang auf, ein feuchter Schimmer schwamm in seinen Augen. „Warum tun Sie nichts?", rief er aus.  
"Es ist ein Fluch, sie können nichts tun!" Eine kalte Berührung, auf seiner Wange, ließ Harry zusammenschrecken.

Sylvana hatte blitzschnell eine seiner Tränen aufgefangen und ließ sie auf den Smaragd in Faiths Kette tropfen. Albus sah sie fragend an.  
"Könnte doch sein, dass er es ist, oder?", bemerkte sie leise.  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für sie tun!", murmelte er. Sylvana sah ihn lächelnd an.  
"Das bleibt der Familie verwehrt.", kam es leise von ihr.  
"Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass du Familie gesagt hast, aber ich bin doch nicht..." Albus stockte und Sylvana nickte leicht.  
"Margiory ist deine Tochter, also ist Faith deine Enkelin.", flüsterte sie.

°°

Severus sah schockiert von Sylvana zu Albus, er schluckte hart.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das, was ich getan habe, noch schlimmer werden könnte. Aber nun..." Er verstummte, als Albus den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ich habe dir damals verziehen und ich bleibe dabei. Du konntest nichts dagegen tun, mein Junge.", murmelte Albus.

"Bei Merlin...", flüsterte Harry.  
"Was ist denn los, Harry?", fragte Faith ihn leise.  
"Als wäre Snape, als dein Dad nicht schon schlimm genug... jetzt auch noch Dumbledore, als dein Großvater... Nur gut, dass ich schon hier bin, weil sonst hätte ich nicht mehr den Mut dafür!", erklärte er flüsternd. Harry strich Faith sanft über die Hand und sie schloss wieder die Augen. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um. „Sie wird sterben, nicht wahr?", fragte er gedämpft. Severus sah den Schmerz in Harrys Augen und nickte langsam.  
"Ihr Herz wird stehen bleiben!", erklärte Albus. Harry seufzte.  
"Warum nur?" Er setzte sich zu Faith und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich wollte so gern mit dir zum Ball gehen. Auch wenn Bulstrode sagt, dass du kein Kleid hast. Du könntest in deiner Schuluniform kommen.", erzählte er leise.

* * *

Okay, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Kapitel okay ist... es ist so lange her...dass ich es geschrieben habe...na gut, dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel...wahrscheinlich kommt das aber erst nach meinem Urlaub. Meine Wohnungssitter möchte ich nicht darum bitten...(Passwörter und so)

Bis denn,

Noel


	25. Liebe?

Okay...ich bin heute mal ganz nett...kann euch ja nicht mit einem Cliff hängen lassen. Und da ihr so schnell mit dem reviewen wart... °grins°

Viel Spaß...

* * *

24. Liebe?

"Faith?" Albus schüttelte sie leicht, sie reagierte nicht mehr.  
"Ist es vorbei?" Harry schniefte leise. Und als wäre es Faiths Kommando, seufzte sie ein letztes Mal, dann hörte sie auf zu atmen.  
"Nein! Faith!" Harry rüttelte sie an der Schulter. Albus schluckte und legte ihr die alte Halskette wieder um. Severus sagte nichts, er sah zu Boden, rang mit sich selbst, mit seinen Tränen.  
"Komm, Harry!", bat Albus Tränen schwammen in seinen Augen.  
"Nein!" Sylvana legte Albus die kalte Hand auf den Arm.  
"Lass ihn, es gibt noch eine kleine Chance..." Albus' Kopf ruckte hoch, er sah verunsichert in ihr Gesicht, dann zu Faith und Harry. Er nahm Severus mit nach draußen, er lehnte den jungen Freund gegen die Wand. Er war blass und seine Beine drohten, unter ihm nachzugeben. Sie hörten Harry leise schluchzen.

°°

"Faith nein, du darfst nicht sterben. Faith!" Harry hielt Faith in seinen Armen, rückte ein wenig ab. "Lass mich nicht alleine!" Sanft strich er ihr Gesichtszüge nach. „Ich liebe dich doch!", flüsterte er und senkte den Kopf. Ganz sanft, nur für einen Augenblick, streifte er Faiths Lippen. Harry schluchzte, seine Tränen benetzten Faiths Gesicht. Dann zuckte er zurück. Atem, warmer Atem, hatte sein Gesicht gestreift. „Faith?", fragte er vorsichtig. Dann jauchzte er auf, sie seufzte und ihre Lider flatterten. „Faith!", rief Harry erfreut.  
"Ich kann dich hören!", flüsterte sie. Und schon wurde sie in eine feste Umarmung gezogen.  
"Harry...", kam es kaum hörbar von seiner Schulter. "...du erdrückst mich!" Sofort lockerte er seinen Griff ein wenig.  
"Wieso lebst du? Nicht, dass ich mich nicht darüber freuen würde...Oh Mann, ich bin unendlich froh darüber.", stammelte Harry und grinste sie an.  
"Du musst den Fluch irgendwie gebrochen haben!", flüsterte Faith.  
"Oh Mann, der Fluch... dein Dad wird unheimlich froh darüber sein..." Harry schlug sich an die Stirn. „Dein Dad... Professor!", rief er dann. Egal, wer der beiden nachsehen würde, es wäre immer der richtige. Harry sah Faith in die Augen. „Würdest... würdest du mit mir...zu Ball gehen?", fragte er dann schnell. Gerade als sich der Zugang zu Faiths Zimmer öffnete und Albus, sowie Severus hereinsahen. Die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, ließ ihre Herzen vor Glück höher schlagen.

Faith hob lächelnd ihre Hand und wischte sanft eine letzte Träne von Harrys Wange.  
"Ja, ich würde sehr gern deine Ballpartnerin sein, Harry!", flüsterte sie. „Aber du wirst mich in Schuluniform akzeptieren müssen.", merkte sie noch an. Harry lachte erleichtert auf.  
"Und wenn du in Jeans und T-Shirt kommen willst. Hauptsache, du gehst mit mir hin!", rief er und drückte Faith an seine Brust.  
"Harry, du hast es geschafft? Wie hast du es geschafft?", fragte Albus und trat heran.  
"Erinnere dich, er musste ihr seine Liebe offenbaren, damit der Fluch gebrochen werden konnte!", flüsterte Sylvana.  
"Ohhh... das hast du wirklich getan?", fragte Faith mit zitternder Stimme. Harry nickte.  
"Ich habe es dir gesagt und dich ganz kurz geküsst!" Er zog den Kopf ein, doch sie lächelte nur.  
"Du hast mich geküsst? Als ich tot war? Und...ich habe gar nichts gemerkt...", seufzte sie schmollend. Nun grinste Harry ebenfalls.  
"Ich könnte es wiederholen, für dich... damit du es spürst!", schlug er vor. Faith nickte temperamentvoll, was ihr ein Kichern ihrer Grandma einbrachte. Harry beugte sich zu ihr, nah an ihr Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, Faith.", flüsterte er. Dann legte er ganz sanft seine Lippen auf ihre. Faith seufzte wohlig, sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen, sanft strich ihre Zunge über seine Lippen. Faith hatte ihre Augen für einen Moment geöffnet, um Harrys Reaktion zu sehen. Er riss völlig überrascht die Augen auf, doch dann ging er auf Faith ein. Er öffnete seine Lippen und ließ ihre Zunge herein, er ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit, dann begann er mit ihrer Zunge zu spielen. Langsam zog Faith ihre Zunge zurück und Harry tauchte in ihren Mund ein, wieder traf sie ein überraschter Blick. Doch sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und gab sich völlig Harrys Kuss hin. Es verging eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Harry seufzend den Kuss beendete. Auch Faiths Kehle entrang sich ein Seufzen, der Wunsch nach mehr. Widerwillig sah sie auf. Faith schmunzelte, als sie bemerkte, dass Albus und ihr Vater sich freundlicherweise abgewandt hatten. Nur ihre Grandma beobachtete sie fröhlich lächelnd. Sie nickte Faith wohlwollend zu.

"Er ist eine gute Wahl, Kleines!", flüsterte sie. Harry senkte errötend den Kopf. Faith hingegen nickte grinsend.  
"Ich weiß, Grandma!", murmelte sie. „Musst du jetzt wieder gehen?" Faith kannte die Antwort, doch sie musste diese Frage einfach stellen. Sylvana nickte.  
"Ja Faith, meine Aufgabe ist nun erfüllt. Es gibt jetzt gleich drei großartige Männer, die auf dich achten werden.", erklärte sie. Faith sah die drei verlegen lächeln und kicherte, doch sie wurde bald wieder ernst.  
"Danke Grandma, für alles, was du für mich getan hast.", flüsterte sie. Eine einzelne Träne rann Faiths Wange herab, ein eisiger Finger, fing die Träne auf.  
"Die werde ich als Erinnerung behalten!", flüsterte Sylvana sanft. Sie nickte Albus leicht zu und ihre Lippen streiften seine. „Verzeih mir mein Geheimnis, Albus!" Er nickte.  
"Alles verziehen, Sylvie. Nun weiß ich es ja!", seufzte Albus.  
"Du hast eine prima Tochter, Severus! Vergiss das nie!", rief sie noch und verschwand.  
"Versprochen!", murmelte Severus noch.

Harry zog Faith in seine Arme, sie sah bedrückt auf die Stelle, wo eben noch ihre Grandma stand.  
"Nicht traurig sein, Faith!" Albus strich ihr leicht über die Schulter.  
"Nein Sir, ich bin froh, dass ich sie noch mal sehen durfte.", flüsterte Faith.  
"Sag Albus zu mir, bitte. Schließlich sind wir eine Familie. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse auf deine Grandma, oder mich.", murmelte Albus.  
"Wieso hat Grandma, nicht Sie...ähmm dich geheiratet. Es geschah doch vor der Hochzeit mit Grandpa?", fragte Faith neugierig.  
"Sie war deinem Grandpa versprochen und sie wollte ihr Versprechen halten. Aber sie hat es deinem Grandpa erzählt, dafür hat er sie noch mehr geliebt. Und er liebte deine Mutter und dich. Er konnte keine eigenen Kinder bekommen, deshalb sah er es als Fügung des Schicksals, meinte deine Grandma.", erzählte Albus. Faith erhob sich vom Boden, sie umarmte Albus.  
"Willkommen in meiner Familie, Großvater!", flüsterte sie. Er drückte sie kurz an sich, verstohlen wischte er eine Träne aus seinem Auge.

°°

Faith straffte sich.  
"Wir sollten zum Abendessen gehen, ich habe Hunger!", rief sie. Harry und Severus grinsten und schlossen sich ihr an. Schweigend stiegen sie die Treppen hinauf. Harry griff nach Faiths Hand und drückte sie sanft, sie sah ihn dankbar an und drückte seine Hand zurück. Erst in der großen Halle, bei Harrys Platz ließ Faith seine Hand los und ging zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Milicent starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
"Was war das denn?", fragte Crabbe schnippisch.  
"Hast du was mit Potter?", wollte Milicent es genauer wissen. Faith hob die Augenbrauen, sie antwortete nicht, sondern lud sich ihren Teller voll. Sie aß schnell genug, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, sie irgendetwas zu fragen. Erst als ein Schatten auf sie fiel, hielt sie inne und sah auf. Severus stand hinter ihr, Faith sah ihn fragend an.  
"Sir?"  
"Büro, nach dem Essen!", erklärte er kurz und knapp. Sie nickte.  
"Ich werde da sein, Sir!", murmelte Faith und vertilgte ihr Dessert.  
"Er will bestimmt wissen, was mit Potter läuft!", murmelte Milicent herausfordernd. Faith unterdrückte ihr Kichern mit aller Kraft, doch dann prustete sie los.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so neugierig bist, Milicent!" Sie schob ihren Teller von sich und stand auf. „Ich muss los!", erklärte Faith und verließ lachend die große Halle. Sie blinzelte Harry zu, als sie den Gryffindortisch passierte.

°°

Faith klopfte kurz an Severus' Tür, dann betrat sie auch schon das Büro.  
"Hallo Faith, komm herein.", bat Severus.  
"Hallo, Dad!" Faith ließ sich in einem der Sessel, am Kamin nieder. Hier unten im Kerker, war es selbst im Sommer eisigkalt, dass beinahe immer ein Feuer hier brannte.  
"Ich habe gehört, du willst vielleicht Zaubertränke studieren?", begann Severus sofort.  
"Ich habe es nur Harry gegenüber erwähnt.", bemerkte Faith überrascht.  
"Minerva...ähmm, Professor McGonagall hat euer Gespräch mitbekommen.", erklärte er ruhig.  
"Ohhh..."  
"Keine Sorge, ich finde es toll...es macht mich stolz..." Faith errötete bis in die Haarspitzen.  
"Danke Dad!"

* * *

Für heute ist wieder Schluss...aber es gibt noch ein Kapitelchen...

LG Noel


	26. Abschlussball

Ha...jetzt halte ich doch noch eines meiner Versprechen...ich poste bis zu meinem Urlaub. Morgen geht es los.

Eigentlich ist das hier ja nur noch eine Art Epilog, aber es gehört dazu...

Na gut, dann mal los...

Viel Spaß...

* * *

25. Abschlussball

"Faith, ich muss mit dir reden..." Milicent klopfte heftig an ihre Tür.  
"Ich habe gerade keine Zeit, du im übrigen auch nicht...oder gehst du nicht zum Ball?", rief Faith zurück. „Fillus, bist du hier? Wo zum Henker ist meine Schuluniform, ich brauche sie für den Ball!", rief sie dann. Die kleine Tür in der Wand öffnete sich und der Hauself schlüpfte ins Zimmer.  
"Fillus hat etwas viel besseres!", piepste er. Der kleine Kerl stellte einen riesigen Karton auf ihrem Bett ab. Faith trat langsam heran, sie hob den Deckel von dem Karton ab und sog scharf den Atem ein.  
"Bei Merlin..." Sie strich bedächtig über den samtenen Stoff der Korsage, behutsam nahm sie das Kleid aus dem Karton. „Das Kleid aus der Winkelgasse...", flüsterte sie.  
"Miss Faith wird aussehen, wie eine Prinzessin.", piepste Fillus und sprang aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
"Wir werden sehen!"

Faith ging ins Bad, sie kleidete sich schnell aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser weckte ihre Lebensgeister. Sie trocknete ihr Haar mittels eines Zaubers und legte ein leichtes Make-up auf, nicht viel. Ein Hauch Puder, etwas Lipgloss, nur ihre Augen betonte sie besonders. Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie in das Kleid, ein silbernes Band hielt ihr Haar zurück und der Umhang von Milicent vollendete das ganze. Faith sah zur Uhr und schreckte auf, sie hatte keine Zeit mehr.

°°

Sie schloss gerade ihren Zugang , als Milicent zu ihr trat.  
"Was läuft zwischen dir und Snape?" Faith sah sie schockiert an, dann fing sie an zu kichern.  
"Erst fragst du mich wegen Harry aus und nun hängst du mir auch noch einen Professor an?", fragte sie lachend.  
"Aber irgendetwas läuft da doch. Du bist jeden Abend bei Snape und dann fragt er mich gestern nach dem Kleid.", rief Milicent.  
"Wie, er fragt dich nach dem Kleid?", hakte Faith nach.  
"Na ja, er muss uns in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben. In jedem Fall fragte er, ob dir das Kleid im Schaufenster gefallen hat. Und ich sagte ihm, dass es dir zu teuer war, aber dass es dir gefallen hat.", erklärte Milicent und sah an ihr hinab. „Es muss etwas zwischen euch sein, du hast das Kleid schließlich an." Faith schmunzelte. „Fillus hat es mir gebracht. Also ist es vom Professor...keine Sorge, ich habe nichts mit ihm, dann schon eher mit Harry!", rief sie leise, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten.

°°

"Faith!" Harry erwartete sie bereits. „Du siehst toll aus.", hauchte er überwältigt.  
"Hallo, Harry!" Faith ergriff seine Hand und sie betraten gemeinsam die große Halle.  
"Ähmm...du kannst dich gern mit zu uns setzen, Milicent!", schlug Harry vor und wies auf einem Tisch. Hermione, Neville, Ron und Falia saßen bereits dort. Milicent nickte leicht und folgte ihnen.  
"Wieso ist Granger alleine hier?", fragte sie leise.  
"Viktor hat morgen ein wichtiges Spiel, deshalb kann er nicht hier sein.", erklärte Harry schmunzelnd.  
"Die Arme, da hat sie schon einen Freund und muss doch alleine kommen.", murmelte Milicent.  
"Sie hat gute Freunde!", meinte Faith und setzte sich.

°°

Albus erhob sich langsam.  
"Ich habe euch noch etwas zu sagen, bevor das Fest beginnt.", rief er und Ruhe kehrte ein.  
"Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Zukunft und viel Spaß heute Abend. Und nun, lasst es euch schmecken, meine Lieben." Vor ihnen, auf den Tischen erschienen herrliche Speisen. Faith ließ es sich plaudernd schmecken, sie bemerkte hin und wieder, wie Harry sie betrachtete.  
"Was ist los, Harry?", fragte sie deshalb leise.  
"Du siehst so wunderschön aus.", flüsterte er. Faith wurde rot bis in die Haarspitzen und senkte den Kopf.  
"Danke!" Harry legte seine Finger an ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. Er lächelte und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Du bist so süß!" Nun musste Faith einfach lächeln.

Nach dem Dessert begann die Band zu spielen und Harry bat sie gleich zum Tanz. Faith folgte ihm strahlend zur Tanzfläche, sie spürte viele Blicke auf sich ruhen, als sie übers Parkett schwebten. Auch Severus beobachtete sie.  
"Faith sieht glücklich aus, Severus!", bemerkte seine Sitznachbarin leise. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Tonks ansah.  
"Ja, langsam komme ich auch damit klar, dass es Potter ist, der sie glücklich macht!", murmelte er.

°°

Faith ließ sich atemlos auf ihren Stuhl fallen.  
"Bei Merlin, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass normales Tanzen so anstrengend sein kann!", seufzte sie. Harry reichte ihr schmunzelnd ein Glas Punsch.  
"Ach, sag bloß, du bist schon müde?", fragte er leise. Faith knuffte ihm lachend in die Seite.  
"Ich habe eine Idee, machst du mit?" Harry sah sie abschätzend an.  
"Was für eine Idee?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
"Der nächste Tanz... ich werde mit Dad tanzen und du forderst Tonks auf. Nach einem Tanz tauschen wir die Partner...", erklärte Faith flüsternd.  
"Ich soll mit Snape tanzen?" Harry grinste breit.

"Harry, ich meine das ernst.", rief sie aus.  
"Okay, okay...du willst die beiden verkuppeln!", stellte Harry trocken fest. Er sah zum Lehrertisch und nickte. „Okay, du fängst mit Snape an und ich folge dann mit Tonks." Faith grinste und ging zum Lehrertisch hinüber.

"Professor?", sprach sie ihn leise an. Severus hob den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.  
"Miss Manomiac?"  
"Würden Sie mir die Ehre eines Tanzes erweisen?" Er hob die Augenbrauen und erhob sich langsam.  
"Sehr gern!" Severus führte Faith auf die Tanzfläche.

"Jetzt hast du die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Schüler erregt.", murmelte er und zog sie an sich. Faith lächelte ihn fröhlich an.  
"Du bist ein guter Tänzer.", stellte sie fest. „Und, danke für das Kleid." Severus grinste.  
"Miss Bulstrode hat geplaudert!", bemerkte er. „Für etwas muss ein Dad ja gut sein!" Faith schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ein Dad ist für viel mehr gut... bei ihm kann man sich geborgen fühlen!", flüsterte sie. Severus sah sie forschend an. „Das war ernst gemeint. Du bist als Dad wirklich klasse." Er nickte leicht.  
"Okay..." Er zog Faith an sich und drückte sie kurz. „Danke!"  
Ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinanderfahren. Harry sah sie grienend an.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Partner tauschen, Professor?", fragte er.  
"Wenn ich später nochmals tauschen darf?" Harry nickte.  
"Natürlich, Sir!"

°°

Faith ließ sich von Harry fortziehen, sie versanken in ihrem Tanz. Während Severus Tonks an sich zog.  
"Wenigstens hat Potter einen angenehmen Tanzpartner gewählt.", murmelte er. Tonks sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Angenehm?", fragte sie leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry mich ausgewählt hat.", flüsterte sie dann. Severus sah sie irritiert an.  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte er vorsichtig. Tonks schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Faith kennt meine Gefühle!", kam es beinahe lautlos von ihr.

Mehr bekam Severus während des Tanzes nicht aus Tonks heraus. Er würde wahrscheinlich noch einmal mit Faith reden müssen, er sah zu ihr hinüber.  
Faith schmiegte sich eng an Harrys Brust und er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Er legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken, fuhr ihr durchs Haar. Sie hob den Kopf, ihr Blick blieb an Harrys Augen hängen, sie lächelte. Harry senkte seinen Kopf, er sah noch wie Faith ihre Augen schloss. Ganz sanft, einen winzigen Moment berührten seine Lippen ihre. Ein widerwilliger Seufzer entfuhr Faith, als er sich entfernte und sie zog seine Kopf zu sich herunter und übernahm die Initiative, ihn zu küssen. Ein verblüfftes Raunen ging durch die große Halle, als man das Pärchen bemerkte. Und wer nicht darauf achtete, der wurde angestupst und darauf hingewiesen.

°°

Severus führte Tonks kopfschüttelnd zu den beiden jungen Leuten hinüber.  
"Oje, jetzt kriegen sie Ärger.", hörte er jemanden flüstern. Faith löste sich gerade von Harry, als Severus sie erreichte.  
"Autsch, wir haben sie ziemlich geschockt.", flüsterte Harry.  
"Hmm, was soll's!" Faith küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

"Das könnten nur wir noch toppen, oder?", fragte Severus leise. Faith sah ihn fragend an, ein verschmitztes Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht.  
"Mr. Potter, haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen Faith kurz entführe? ---- Du hast erst einmal mit deinem alten Vater getanzt, Faith!" Severus sah sie gespielt vorwurfsvoll an, während Faith einen Moment brauchte, um sich zu fangen.  
"Alt? Also wirklich, Dad!", rief sie lachend. Faith legte ihre Hand auf Severus' Arm und folgte ihm auf die Tanzfläche, auf dem Weg dahin, sah sie in eine Menge verwirrter Gesichter.  
"Na also, jetzt haben sie wenigstens Gesprächsstoff für den Rest des Abends.", flüsterte Severus, als er seine Tochter in den Arm nahm.  
"Du bist heute irgendwie komisch drauf, weißt du das, Dad?", fragte Faith kopfschüttelnd.  
"Es macht Spaß, die Schüler zu schocken.", bemerkte er triumphierend.  
"Spaß? Aha..." Irgendwie brachte ihr Dad sie heute durcheinander.

°°

"Ich wollte dich übrigens etwas fragen, Faith." Sie sah ihn abwartend an. „Warum Tonks? Was sind ihre Gefühle? Sie meinte vorhin, du kennst ihre Gefühle." Severus wirbelte Faith herum.  
"Warum fragst du sie nicht selbst, Dad?" Faith beobachtete überrascht, wie ihr Dad unsicher zu Tonks hinüber schaute. „Du magst sie sehr, nicht wahr?" Severus schüttelte den Kopf, und wandelte es dann in ein Nicken um. „Dann ist doch alles okay, Sie mag dich nämlich auch." Er stockte und verlor für einen Moment den Takt.  
"Bist du dir sicher?" Faith hob die Schultern, der Tanz verklang und Harry brachte Tonks zurück.  
"Frag sie, Dad!", rief Faith noch und folgte Harry zum Tisch.

°°

Sie ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
"Ich besorge uns etwas zu trinken." , meinte Harry und ging. Außer Faith saß nur Neville noch hier, er beobachtete die Tanzfläche.  
"Ist Snape wirklich dein Dad?", fragte er leise.  
"Ja, ist er." Neville stöhnte auf. „So schlimm ist er gar nicht, Neville." Faith grinste ihn an, ein leichtes Lächeln konnte sie ihm so entlocken, dann sah er wieder zur Tanzfläche. Sie folgte seinem Blick. „Dich hat es erwischt, Neville.", stellte Faith leise fest. Neville sah sie erschrocken an.  
"Sie ist süß, aber eine Slytherin...", meinte er ebenso leise.  
"Neville, nur Mut. Ende der Woche gibt es kein Gryffindor oder Slytherin mehr, für uns alle!" Neville runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Meinst du wirklich?" Faith nickte.  
"Frag sie, ob sie mit dir tanzt. Das ist ein Anfang!" Sie wusste, dass Milicent nichts gegen Neville hatte, sie fand ihn sogar nett. Aber er durfte nicht so schnell aufgeben.

"Ich habe dir Punsch mitgebracht. Ich hoffe, das ist okay?" Harry reichte ihr ein Glas.  
"Danke, du bist ein Schatz!" Faith strahlte ihn an und zog ihn zu sich.  
"Faith...die schauen schon alle.", protestierte er halbherzig. Doch er widerstand nicht lange, dann küsste er sie. „Ohhh...Faith, ich liebe dich!", seufzte er und setzte sich neben sie. Faith grinste.  
"Ich weiß,...und ich liebe dich, Harry!", flüsterte sie.  
"Wann ist die Hochzeit?", fragte Ron laut. Hermione, Falia, Milicent und Neville grinsten breit. Harry und Faith sahen sich entsetzt an, dann lachten sie.  
"So weit...haben wir noch gar nicht geplant!", riefen sie, wie aus einem Munde.

* * *

Okay, das war's. Irgendwie macht es mich traurig, schon wieder eine Story vorbei...na ja, dann muss ich schnell eine neue anfangen...

Ich würde mich übrigens total freuen, wenn ich hier die 150 Reviews-Marke knacken würde...Helft ihr mir? Ich glaube es fehlen nur noch 6 Reviews oder so. Und bei über 60 Lesern (Das schwankt manchmal ganz schön. Lest ihr auch mal doppelt?)pro Kapitel, dürfte das ja nicht sooo schwer sein, oder? Biiiiiitteeee!

LG Noel

°hofft, dass sie euch auch bei anderen Storys wiedersieht°


End file.
